Change of Pace
by immortalsoul273
Summary: Takahasi Misaki and Suzuki Sora, Misaki's middle school friend, get into a lot of trouble with the Usami brothers. Misaki opens up more to Usagi and Haruhiko has a new interest. What will happen between the two? sucky summery, sorry, hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Takahasi is a nineteen year old boy who goes to Mitsuhasi University, he's in his freshmen year and he is currently living with Usami Akihiko, or Usagi-san. He lived with Usagi since his brother Takahiro got married and moved, after Misaki moved in with Usagi, they had suddenly developed a lovers relationship, Usagi has told Misaki he loves him almost every day, Misaki finds it annoying, but he can't help but feel happy about it. Misaki said I love you twice to Usagi, once when he was in ecstasy when they were making love and the other one when they were on the Ferris wheel when Usagi was feeling bad because he thought that he forced Misaki into sex.

Misaki still has a hard time accepting the relationship, but he loves him, but is too embarrassed to say it, Misaki is having a great life living with Usagi, but has trouble keeping the perverted rabbit off of him. One day at M University, sitting beside his friend, Keiichi Sumi, in Hiroki Kamijo's class, he announced a new student that transferred into their class.

"Ok everyone, be quiet, there's a new student joining us today in our University, so I want to introduce you to Sora Suzuki" Hiroki announced.

With that said someone opened the door and walked in, she had long green hair with purple eyes, she was wearing a black hoodie and the hood was on her head and it had bear ears on top. She was also wearing a dark red tube top and a short black and red plaid skirt with a skull as a belt, she also had black and white thigh high socks with combat boots that stopped just a few inches below the knee, and she was also carrying an electric guitar case on her back. She was really pretty too, everyone in the room stared at awe at her when she walked in.

_She looks really familiar; it feels like I've seen her before, but where?_

Misaki thought about this for a while, she looked so familiar to him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to chew gum in here, spit it out" Hiroki informed strictly to Sora, she took out her gum and stuck in the trash can, she looked around a bit, looking at the room and the students, but then she caught Misaki's eyes. Her eyes went wide and then she smiled real wide.

"Misaki!" Sora yelled and started to wave at Misaki. Misaki's eyes widened a little and he had a shocked face when she called out his name, everyone then looked at Misaki.

"Do you know her Misaki?" Sumi asked with a smile, Misaki shook his head and just kept looking at her.

"Hey, don't yell in my class!" Hiroki yelled.

"You're yelling too little kitty" Sora said and looked at Hiroki with a pout on her face, everyone just stared at her with a shock on their faces, no one ever called Hiroki anything but a demon.

"What did you call me?" Hiroki yelled again in full rage.

"I called you a little kitty, meow" Sora said with a smile and put her hands to her chest and acted like a cat. Hiroki blushed a light red and almost everyone in the room was snickering at her comment; Hiroki picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at her, but she dodged it.

"Jeez man, you should calm down; you can't let your pride get in the way of everything, it'll ruin your life, you could lose almost everything, even the one you love" Sora said with an almost sad look on her face. Hiroki just stared at her with an almost shocked face.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroki asked.

"Well I have some kind of ability that I have had for a while and I don't know how I got it, but I can somehow see people's true form just by looking at them, and I happen to see a great love that you have for someone, they're about four years younger than you, and you love that person dearly" Sora said with a sweet smile on her face. Hiroki blushed a bright red, but most of the students didn't notice, they stared at her in amazement of what she just did, they never seen Hiroki so calm and a little scared at the same time.

"Just take your seat, there's one right next to Takahasi up there!" Hiroki ordered, completely changing the subject, she smiled at him again and begun to ran up the stairs to get to Misaki, but then all of a sudden, the bell rang for everyone to go to lunch. Misaki lost sight of that girl and he didn't know where she was; he decided to go to lunch with Sumi and figure it out later.

_How did she know who I was; she must have seen my name when she looked at me, like what happened to Kamijo sensei, but she only called me out, why?_

Misaki thought about this for a while until he was in the lunch room with Sumi, they got lunch and sat down at a table; they ate for a while until Sumi saw Sora coming their way.

"Hey Misaki, here comes Sora" Sumi said, Misaki glanced up at Sumi and then at Sora; she had a smile on her face and then she started to run, she jumped forward at Misaki.

"Mi-sa-ki!" Sora yelled and then tackled Misaki, he was lucky that he wasn't holding any food or it would have been a disaster, she got off Misaki and then lifted him up into a big hug.

"It's so great to see you again Misaki, we haven't seen each other for almost five years, how have you been?" Sora asked with a smile as she pulled back to look at Misaki.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I don't know how you are" Misaki said in confusion; Sora crossed her arms and started to pout like a little kid.

"How rude, I can't believe that you forgot you best friend Misaki" Misaki still had a confused face, not know what she was talking about.

"Remember, we went to the same middle school…. Oh, yeah, I forgot that I changed my name, Sora is just a nickname, my real name is Sorata, Sorata Suzuki, that's my real full name" Sora explained. Misaki thought for a bit, and then he gasped in realization and then smiled.

"Sorata!" Misaki said then hugged her again; Sora hugged back and then started to laugh.

"It's so great to see you again; it's been forever, how have you been?" Misaki asked in excitement, meeting his first friend from middle school.

"I've been doing great, I finally got in a band" Sora said and smiled.

"What, you're in a band, that's great, you've always been playing the guitar and trying to form a band since middle school, that's great for you" Misaki said in excitement. Sora nodded her head and laughed; Sumi did an 'I'm right here' cough to get their attention, they both turned around to look at Sumi and Misaki started to laugh nervously.

"Sorry about that senpai, this is my friend Sorata from middle school when I was eleven, she was my first friend I made while I was there; Sorata, this is my senpai, Sumi Keiichi" Misaki introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you, just call me Sora instead" Sora said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Sora" Sumi said with a small smile.

"Why don't we catch up for a bit, it's been a while since I've last seen you" Misaki suggested, Sora looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Hey, I know this is kind of sudden, knowing that we finally meet again, but can I hang at your place for a bit so we can talk there too" Sora asked, Misaki looked at her for a bit when she asked that.

_Should I bring her home with me, I mean, what will happen it Usagi-san sees her, he might get mad… I don't need his permission; I can have friends over if I want too._

"Sure, that sound great, but we have to walk there" Misaki said and smiled, Sora smiled and laughed a little; they both soon sat down and continued to eat lunch until it was over. They talked for a bit when they had classes together, they only had three classes together but they would still text each other **(They exchanged phone numbers while at lunch). **The bell soon rung and school was over, Misaki waited outside of the doors for Sora to come.

_I'm glad that Usagi-san has to stay home today and not pick me up, he would have tossed me in the car and drove off, leaving Sora behind if he saw her, it's been so long since I've seen her, I'm glad that she's finally in a band like she wanted to be in middle school. She sure has grown, when we were in middle school, I was taller than her, now we're about the same height, she sure has changed her style of clothing as well, she used to wear a bunch of girl clothes, now she's wearing a goth punk style now, it looks good on her._

"Misaki!" someone yelled from behind of Misaki and almost scared him to death, he almost jumped out of his skin when someone yelled at him. Misaki turned around to see Sora wearing her hood on her head.

"Jeez Sorata, you scared the hell out of me" Misaki said, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, it took me a while, I had to talk to some teachers. Alright let's go to your house!" Sora said in excitement.

After a few minutes of walking Sora asked "Hey, how's Takahiro doing?"

"He's doing great, he just got married and moved to Osaka" Misaki said and smiled.

"What! Then you're staying in some place by yourself?" Sora said in confusion.

Misaki shook his head and said "No, I'm staying with Usagi-san"

"Usagi-san?" Sora said and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, he's nii-chan's best friend from high school"

"What's his full name?" Sora asked, wondering what Usagi's real name is.

"He's full name is- ah here we are" Misaki said, not finishing his last sentence and pointed at the build in front of them, they walked into the elevator and Misaki pressed the top button.

"Whoa, this house is huge; this Usagi guy sure must be rich if he could stay in a place like this. Is he home?" Sora asked, completely forgetting her last question.

"Yeah, he's working right now, he usually picks me up from the University but he had work today"

"Cool, what does he work as?"

"He's a novelist"

"Whoa, that's so cool, what kind of genre does he write?"

"You're going to love this, he writes fiction"

"Awesome, I love fiction, that would be cool if he wrote BL novels too, I'm such a yaoi fangirl" Sora said and acted all girly when she mentioned that, Misaki gave a worried look, only hoping that Sora wouldn't find out about the BL novels that Usagi writes; they soon got out of the elevator and Misaki opened the door to the house.

"I'm home!" Misaki said; Sora sat her guitar case beside the door way and put her bag on the couch, Misaki did the same.

"The place it pretty cool, very nice" Sora commented, Misaki smiled and asked "Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks, I got an energy drink" Sora said with a smile and held out a big can of Monster, Misaki went to the kitchen and made some tea. She opened the drink and took a sip; she did a small burp and continued to take sips; after a couple of sips she set the can down on the table. She walked over to her bag and looked through it, she heard a down open and shut so she thought that it was Misaki, until she heard a deep voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora turned around to see who it is, when she looked she saw that it was Usagi, she stared at him, not moving or speaking, it also looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Hey Usagi-san" Misaki said as he came out with two cups of tea and set them down on the table.

"Misaki, who is this?" Usagi asked again, with a bit of irritation in his voice, glaring at Sora; Misaki walked over to Sora and stood beside her.

"Sorata, is something wrong?" Misaki asked; Sora didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Usagi with sparkles in her eyes and her lips slightly apart, like she was about to say something but couldn't. Misaki waved his hand in front of Sora's face and she didn't do anything; then she all of a sudden she fell to the floor and passed out.

"Sorata!" Misaki yelled in a terrified voice, he ran over to Sora to see if she was alright.

"Usagi-san, help me carry her to the couch" Misaki asked, Usagi stood there for a bit, not wanting to help this girl who was wearing an outfit like _that. _

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled, Usagi decided to help, getting some answers later; he picked her up bridal style and just dropped her on the couch.

"Usagi-san, you have to be careful with her!" Misaki said angrily, Usagi glared at him with an irritating look with some jealousy mixed in. Misaki flinched a little and stepped back, Usagi stepped forward and grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him close to where his chest was touching the others, Misaki blushed and just stared into Usagi's violet eyes. Usagi grabbed the back of Misaki's head and pulled him in closer to kiss him, but when their lips touched a little but not fully, they heard a groan. Misaki gasped and pulled back and looked over at Sora, she was moving a little, starting to wake up, she opened her eyes and sat up, and rubbed her throbbing head from the fall she just took.

"Are you ok Sorata?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, I just had this weird dream that I saw Usami Akihiko in front of me" Sora said and rubbed her eyes to see a little better, when she looked up she saw Usagi, her eyes widened and her eyes sparkled again, then she suddenly screamed with excitement, Misaki and Usagi covered their ears to the painful screaming. Sora jumped off the couch and was running to Usagi, about to hug him but Misaki grabbed her hood and pulled her back before she could hug him, Misaki didn't want Usagi to kill her when they just met and haven't seen each other in so long, Sora was still running, sliding against the wooden floor.

"Misaki let go, I want to hug Usami!" Sora yelled.

"No, I want you to live, we finally met again after so long of seeing each other" Misaki said. Sora turned around to look at Misaki and got on her knees and started to bowed.

"Please Misaki, I really love Usami's books, they are so awesome, I'm in love with his imagination, they're so wonderful, please Misaki!" Sora begged.

Misaki stared at her with a weird look on his face and so did Usagi, Misaki looked at Usagi, not knowing what to do; Sora's head was still down, waiting for an answer, Misaki quietly walked over to Usagi to talk to him.

"Usagi-san, could you please do me this one favor?" Misaki whispered to Usagi.

"No, I don't want anyone other than you to touch me" Usagi whispered back, making Misaki blush.

Misaki looked down at the floor for a bit, thinking of a way to change Usagi's mind, he thought of something but he didn't want to do it, it was too embarrassing, but he had to do it to make his friend happy. Misaki looked up at Usagi and grabbed his tie, pulling him in closer to his face; Usagi was surprised by this. Misaki gently grabbed the side of Usagi face and pulled him into a loving kiss; Usagi kissed back for only a little bit until Misaki pulled back. Misaki turned Usagi's head slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Please" Misaki pleaded, Usagi growled in a low voice.

"You so owe me" Usagi said as he grabbed Misaki's chin to look at him, Misaki smiled and rushed over to Sora.

"You can hug him if you want" Misaki said. Sora smiled real wide and her eyes sparkled, she got up real quick and ran over to Usagi and started to hug him, she laughed a little.

"This is so cool, I'm actually hugging the great Usami Akihiko, this is like a dream, and if it is one then I don't want to wake up from it" Usagi just hung his hands down on the side and saw that Misaki was snickering a little, Sora pulled away and started to laugh then she gasped.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Sorata Suzuki, but call me Sora instead" Sora said with a smile.

"Funny, Suzuki is the name of my bears" Usagi stated and pointed towards the big bear sitting on the couch.

"Cool, most people say I have a boy's name but I don't care, besides, Misaki has a girl's name, so it makes me feel better about it" Sora laughed a little and Misaki was just looking at her with shock and anger on his face.

"I do NOT have a girl's name; I'm just as manly as I look!" Misaki yelled.

"No, your name is most common to use for a girl, you don't see many boys with that name, but it suits you very nice, you have that famine look. You have somewhat of a curvy body, you have hair that goes a little past your ears and you have a cute face, almost anyone would want to have you, mostly guys" Sora said. During that whole time Sora was talking, Misaki's face grew redder and redder, now his whole face is as red as a tomato.

"Kidding, you're still a man, maybe even more; I would remember that a couple of my friends who were girls say that they liked you because of how nice you are. You're the nicest person I've ever meet, that's what makes you cool to hang out with" Misaki was soon blushing a little at her comment that she made, Misaki smiled and laughed a little.

"But you look a lot different then you used to during middle school, you've certainly grew a lot since the last time I saw you" Sora said.

"So do you, you've completely changed, I would remember that you would wear girly clothes, but now you're wearing a goth punk style now, it rather suits you" Misaki said.

"Yeah, I guess so, I kind of like it, because I look hot and cool in this, and it suits me for my band that I'm in, but I first started to wear this when I was fourteen, that's when I meet Ryuu, he's part of the band, he plays bass, we also have a drummer, his name is Nobuo, and I'm lead singer and I also play guitar" Sora said.

"That's so cool, where are they now?" Misaki asked.

"There here, we came here when we decided to move out of our parents place and try to start our lives as a band, our bands name is The Blue Hearts"

"Cool" Sora grabbed her Monster can and took a sip, she burped a little and laughed.

"Want to try some?" Sora offered Misaki some of her Monster, Misaki shrugged his shoulders and took the drink, he sniffed a little and it smelt nice.

"What does this taste like?" Misaki asked.

"It tastes awesome, it's sweet" Sora answered, Misaki soon took a sip and his eyes widened a little, it tasted good, he soon started to chug the whole thing until Sora snatched it away.

"Don't drink it all… are you ok Misaki?" Sora asked, Misaki's eyes were a little wide and he was shaking a little, he's pupils were a little big too.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot that Misaki can't have this kind of stuff, it makes him really hyper and energetic when he drinks this" Sora said to Usagi.

"Whoa, what I rush I'm getting, hey you know what we should do we should go for a run!" Misaki said really fast but Usagi and Sora understood what he said, then he started to run around the apartment like a kid who's eaten a piece of candy with tons of sugar.

"We should let him do this, he'll collapse in a few minutes anyways, so he'll be good" Sora said and walked over to the couch and sat down, Usagi looked at Misaki who was running around like a crazy person and laughing a lot.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled from the top of the stairs, he started to run down the stairs and Usagi walked over to him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Misaki I told you not to run down the stai-" Usagi was cut off when Misaki jumped forwards to him.

"Catch me!" Misaki yelled and land right on top of Usagi, Misaki laughed and lifted himself up, Usagi looked really annoyed. Sora started to chuckle a little too, Misaki looked into Usagi's eyes and smiled sweetly; Misaki's hands were beside of Usagi's head, but then he started to lean down and rested his fore arms down. Misaki got closer and kissed Usagi on the lips, Usagi was surprised by this, but Sora was shocked by what she just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**We continue from our last chapter**

Sora has just witness Misaki kissing Usagi on the lips and she doesn't know what's going on. Misaki is still kissing Usagi and he soon broke the kiss and looked at Usagi and laughed a little. Misaki looked up at Sora, whose eyes were wide and her mouth was opened a little and her nose was bleeding.

"Umm, I-I need t-to go to t-the bathroom, w-where is it?" Sora asked nervously. Usagi pointed at the door on the right of the stairs; Sora slides past them and runs up stairs, slamming the door fast. Misaki suddenly collapses on Usagi and passes out; Usagi picks Misaki up and sets him on the couch. Usagi goes in the kitchen and brings back a wet cloth and puts it on Misaki's forehead. After about an hour, Misaki wakes up and sees Usagi on the opposite side of him, reading a newspaper.

"Where's Sorata?" Misaki asks.

"She's still in the bathroom" Usagi answered, setting down the newspaper.

"What happened, I don't remember anything after I had some of that Monster that she gave me" Misaki asks, trying to remember what happened.

"You went into hyper mode and went all crazy, Sora sat on the couch and waited until you collapsed, but then you were at the top of the stairs and started to run down them. When I went over at the end of the stairs you jumped into my arms and pushed me down, then you kissed me, Sora got a nose bleed and went into the bathroom about an hour ago and then you past out" Usagi explained with a straight face. Misaki blushed at the part when he said that he jumped into his arms and to the end; Misaki then realized that Sora now knows that he's lovers with Usagi. Misaki gets off of the couch and walks up the stairs and to the bathroom door, knocking on it, hoping to get an answer.

"Sorata, it's me, could you open up?" Misaki asks. Misaki hears the door unlock and opening up; Sora comes out with some tissues in her nose and a little blood showing on them; Misaki looks at her for a while and he laughs nervously.

"Umm, s-so you know now" Misaki said, still a little nervous.

"Y-yeah, I kind of did, how come you didn't tell me, I am you best friend" Sora asked as she took out the tissues and threw them in the trash can.

"W-well, I didn't know how to tell you, I thought you could see people's true form, s-so I thought that you already knew" Misaki said.

"No, I don't know why, but you're the only one that I can't see, it's like you have some kind of shield, but it's ok, I like to get to know you better through words instead" Sora said with a smile. Misaki smiled to and was hugged by Sora, he hugged back for a while and they soon went down stairs and sat on the couch; Sora sat in a chair on the other side of Usagi and Misaki sat beside of Usagi.

"So, can you tell me how this all started?" Sora asked with a small smile.

"W-well, it all happened when nii-chan moved and I had to live here with Usagi-san, then somehow, _this _happened" Misaki explained with a small blush on his face. Usagi just sat there with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well I'm really happy for you, you finally found someone that you truly love" Sora said with a big smile.

"Huh, w-w-what are you talking about, you're acting weird" Misaki said with a very nervous laugh and a bright blush on his face. Usagi put his cigarette out and grabbed Misaki's chin and gave him a small peck on the lips; Misaki blushed a dark red and started to freak out a little.

"What was that for you perverted bastard!" Misaki yelled. Misaki looked over at Sora, who was covering her mouth and laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Misaki asked.

"Sorry, it's just how you acted when he did that, it's so cute, you'll always be shy and innocent" Sora said and smiled big and laughed out loud a little.

"It's not funny, I can't help it, I'm a man, and he's a man, what's so funny about that?" Misaki asked in frustration.

"I'm just saying that I'm happy for you, if you find love it shouldn't matter if it's with the same sex, as long as you're happy" Sora said with a sweet smile. Misaki, Sora and Usagi sat there for a bit in an awkward silence until Sora's cell phone went off; Sora took her phone out and answered it.

"Hello, you have Sora here!" Sora said in a happy voice; she sat there for a while and then her smile disappeared.

"What do you mean, this can't be happening" Sora said in a frustrated voice.

"Ok, I'll be over there in thirty minutes to pick them up, bye" with that said Sora hung up the phone and she slumped on the couch, covering her eyes with her arms.

"What's the matter Sorata?" Misaki asked, wondering what was wrong.

"The apartment that me and my band are staying at has some toxic fumes in there, now we have to find a place to crash, Nobuo and Ryuu are staying at Ryuu's brothers house and I can't stay there since his brother doesn't like me, I don't have any money and nowhere to go, what am I going to do?" Sora said in frustration. Misaki looked at Sora for a while, then she shot up and looked at Misaki with a smile, she got up and stood in front of him, then she kneeled down for eye contact.

"Misaki, can I stay here for a while until they clear out the apartment, please?" Sora asked. Misaki was about to answer when Usagi butted in.

"Sorry, but you can't stay here" Usagi said firmly.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki said in anger.

"Please, I'll cook and clean and do some other chores" Sora offered.

"No, Misaki does all of that stuff already" Usagi said. Sora sat there for a bit with a small sad look on her face, but then her face lit up and she ran over to her bag and rummaged through it.

"I have something that you might like and I could give you one every week as payment for me staying here" Sora said and brought out a three inch binder, filled with paper.

"What could you possibly give me that would change my mind to let you stay here?" Usagi asked. Sora stood in front of Usagi and opened the binder up to the first page; Usagi's eyes went wide as he stared at a drawing of Misaki sleeping on his desk with a pencil in his hand, the picture looked like he was about twelve. Misaki looked over at the picture and his face went in shock as he stared at the picture.

"When did you draw this?" Misaki yelled.

"When you were sleeping in second period in the sixth grade, the light looked perfect when it was shining through the window and onto you, I just couldn't help but draw it, I also have more in here throughout the whole middle school. This is my payment for staying here, you can have this one Usagi-san as this week's payment" Sora said and handed Usagi the picture.

"Alright, you can stay here for as long as you want" Usagi said with a small smile and took the picture.

"Usagi-san you can't have it, give it back!" Misaki demanded and tried to snatch the picture away but he failed. Usagi soon got up and went to his study to hide the picture; Misaki just sat there on the couch with a shocked and worried look on his face.

"Misaki, I have to go and get my stuff, I'll be back in about an hour" Sora said and ran out of the apartment.

_An Hour Later_

Sora soon came back with a two suitcases and there were two people helping her with her bags.

One looked about nineteen, he had blue hair and it stopped just above his ears, he had three piercing on his left ear and a lip piercing. He was wearing black cargo shorts with red and black socks with black converses and was wearing a red band t-shirt.

The other one looked about eighteen and had dark yellow hair and had it in a small ponytail; he had blue jeans and red sneakers, he was also wearing a black band t-shirt and a red jacket. They were helping Sora carry some stuff in, they had two bags in each hand and they set them down in the living room, Usagi and Misaki were sitting on the couch as they brought the bags in.

"Who are these people Sorata?" Misaki asked.

"This is my band; this man with rocking blue hair is Ryuu and the one with stylish yellow hair is Nobuo" Sora said with a big smile.

"What's up" Ryuu and Nobuo said in unison. Misaki waved at them but Usagi just ignored them.

"Whoa, is that Usami Akihiko, the famous author, dude, he's like my favorite author" Nobuo said in excitement. Sora nodded in agreement and smiled.

"So you're staying with them?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, the boy with brown hair is Misaki, he was my best friend in middle school and I met him today at the university, he's pretty funny and awesome" Sora answered. Misaki got up and introduced himself to them both.

"Hello, my name is Misaki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sorata mentioned about you two before and I wish you the best of luck of starting a career as a band" Misaki said with a warming smile.

"Hey Misaki, where would I be staying at for the time being?" Sora asked.

"You can stay in Misaki's room, he sleeps in my room anyways, that room is just an illusion for Takahiro so you can have it" Usagi answered. A blush spread across Misaki's face when Usagi said that.

"Awesome, thanks Usagi-san" Sora said and walked up stairs to the bedroom; Ryuu and Nobuo followed behind with bags in their hands; after about ten minutes they came out of the room and yawned a little.

"Jeez Sora, why do you have to have so much stuff?" Ryuu asked.

"Well sorry if I'm a cosplayer" Sora said in a somewhat mad voice. They all went down stairs and saw that Misaki had set out some tea for them.

"Here's some tea if you want some, I'm sure you must be tired after all that moving" Misaki said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have some, we should cut back on the Monster for a bit and have something else, thanks Misaki" Sora said and sat down in a chair. Ryuu and Nubuo sat down on the arms of the chair where Sora was sitting and crossed their legs; Misaki handed them some tea and they drank some.

"Whoa, it's been a while since I've had tea, it tastes good" Nobuo said.

"Yeah, it does" Ryuu said in agreement, Sora nodded in agreement as well.

"So what kind of music do you play in your band?" Misaki asked.

"We play music like rock, metal, and a little pop" Nobuo answered with a smile.

"Cool, are you going to play anywhere in town?" Misaki asked.

"Maybe, we have to check what date, time, and place to play, but we hope to get a gig soon" Sora answered.

"Hey, look at the time, we should get going before it gets too dark, you know how my brother is when we're late coming home" Ryuu said and set the tea down; Nobuo chugged his tea down and set it down as well.

"We'll see you later Sora" Ryuu said and gave Sora a hug and was about to go out the door but was waiting for Nobuo as he gave her a hug as well and they both soon left; Sora waved and sat back down on the couch.

"They seem like cool people, do they go to a university as well?" Misaki asked.

"No, they say that school is a waste of time, I go to school because I want to have a side job as an artist, so I can make logos and other products for when we go worldwide" Sora said with a smile.

"Cool, well I hope you make it big, you always wanted to be in a great band and travel all over the world" Misaki said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Misaki"

"Well, why don't we have dinner now?" Misaki said and got up.

"Sorry, but I have to pass, I have to sort and put up all of my stuff, I think that I'll have it done by tomorrow, I'm glad that tomorrow is Saturday, that way I can finish unpacking my stuff. I'm only going to put a few things up and then go straight to bed after that, night" Sora soon went upstairs and into her new room, closing the door behind. Misaki and Usagi and dinner alone and didn't have much of a conversation; after dinner, Misaki did the dishes and went to the bedroom to change into some pajama clothes and went straight to bed. Usagi didn't go to bed because he had to finish his manuscript that was due five days ago, so he had to pull an all-nighter.

_The Next Morning_

Misaki woke up and went down stairs to make breakfast; Usagi was still in the study but came down stairs when he smelt Misaki cooking; Sora was still in her room sleeping. Right when Misaki finished breakfast, Sora came out of her room; she was wearing nothing but a long t-shirt that went to her knees, her hair was a little messy too, she walked to the table and sat down, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Misaki, do you have anything to do today?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to work today and I have to be there until three" Misaki answered and sat down.

"What are you doing today Usagi-san?" Sora asked.

"I have work at the office and I won't be back until five" Usagi asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"This is going to suck, I'm going to be here all alone all day, but I guess I could clean a little or finish my room" Sora said and slumped in her chair. Everyone soon ate and had a small conversation here and there; by the time they were done, it was seven-thirty; Misaki and Usagi soon left, leaving Sora there alone. She did the dishes and cleaned a little; when she went into Usagis study to clean in there, she noticed that there were some yaoi books there. She got really excited and decided to read them all, she was a little confused that it had Usagi's and Misaki's name in there, but she would ask Usagi once he gets home.

_Six Hours Later_

Usagi came home four hours early and Isaka and Aikawa were with him; they were in a meeting and Aikawa noticed that there were two chapters missing from his manuscript and they had to go back home to get his flash drive. When Usagi opened the door, he saw that Sora was standing in the living room, wearing a sultry maid's outfit. It was black and white and was really short, it was lacy and it showed a little of her back and her sides, she was wearing black fishnets too; she also had a maids head band on to match it. When Isaka and Aikawa walked in and saw her, they stood there with a plain look on their face; Sora soon saw them and walked over to them.

"Welcome home Master" Sora said with a smile on her face. Usagi just stared at her with an irritated look on his face.

"Why are you wearing that?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I was cleaning the house and I accidently slipped something on the carpet and I was about to scrub it up, but then it made me think that I have a maids outfit, so I slipped this on, cleaned up the mess and decided to wear this all day" Sora answered.

"Usami-sensei, who is this girl?" Aikawa asked.

"She's Misaki's old friend and she's staying here for the time being" Usagi answered with a small hint of anger in it.

"Well doesn't she look cute, she's as cute as chibi-tan, what's her name?" Isaka said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Sorata Suzuki, but call me Sora instead, it's a pleasure to meet you" Sora said and curtsied.

"I'm Aikawa Eri and this is Isaka Ryuichiro, it's a pleasure to meet you Sora-chan" Aikawa said with a smile.

"We're going to be in my study working" Usagi said and started to walk off towards the stairs.

"Would you like me to bring everyone some tea Master?" Sora asked.

"Yes and stop calling me master" Usagi ordered.

"Ok" Sora soon went into the kitchen to make some tea. When she was done she entered the study where Usagi was sitting at his desk on his laptop and Aikawa was sitting next to him and Isaki was just sitting on the couch looking at a manuscript.

"I brought you your tea Nii-chan" Sora said like a little child.

"Don't call me that either" Usagi ordered.

"You said not to call you master so I'll call you Nii-chan, whether you like it or not" Sora said with a slight hint of irritation in it. Sora set the tray down on the table and gave everyone there tea; when she was giving Usagi his tea, she saw what he was writing a BL novel. Sora did a fangirl scream and it made everyone jerk a little.

"You're writing a BL novel, that's so cool, you really are my favorite author, I was wondering why there were BL books in here when I was cleaning, oh my god!" Sora said in excitement.

"Would you calm down?" Usagi said in irritation.

"I can't help it; I'm such a yaoi fangirl!" Sora said as she swirled around a little.

"You're a yaoi fangirl too?" Aikawa said with a smile on her face.

"You're one too?" Sora said in more excitement then before. They soon both did a fangirl scream together, making Usagi and Isaka cover their ears.

"I just read all of his yaoi books and I thought that they were really hot!" Sora said with a little sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I love them too, hey has Misaki told you about his relationship with Usami-sensei?" Aikawa asked.

"Well, actually, I saw Misaki kiss Usagi-san while he was hyper, and I kind of got a nose bleed for about an hour and then they told me the whole story, it was so awesome!" Sora said and laughed a little.

"Wow, you are truly the best yaoi fangirl if you got a nosebleed for an hour from just a kiss; it's so nice to meet someone like you!" Aikawa said and laughed a little too.

"Would you two just shut up, you're giving me a headache" Usagi ordered in an angry voice. The two then shut up; Aikawa sat back down beside of Usagi and Sora walked over to stand beside on the other end of Usagi.

"Well, if you need anything just yell, I'm going to be downstairs working on a new outfit for my bands next gig when we get one, see ya" Sora soon went to her room to get some material to make her outfit while Usagi, Aikawa, and Isaka were working on the manuscript.

_An Hour And A Half Later_

Misaki soon came home from work and walked inside to see Sora wearing the sultry maid's outfit and finishing her new outfit.

"S-Sorata, what are you wearing and working on?" Misaki asked.

"I was cleaning a mess and decided to wear this outfit and I'm working on this new outfit for my bands next gig; and finished" Sora finally finished on the outfit. The outfit was completely black and made out of leather; the leather pants were bell bottoms and the shirt was a spaghetti strap that had one of the straps missing and was only covering the breasts, exposing the stomach.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked.

"Umm, y-yeah, it looks cool" Misaki answered.

"Misaki, could you please do me this one favor and try this outfit on for me so I can know if I need to add or remove anything, please please please" Sora begged. Misaki's cheeks were turning a bright pink when she requested that favor.

_Should I try the outfit on, I'm a little embarrassed to try it on, but I don't want to disappoint my first friend, she was the only one in middle school who didn't ignore me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on; besides, Usagi-san isn't going to be home for another two hours, so I guess it would hurt to try it on._

"Sure, I guess I could try it on to help you with your band" Misaki said and smiled a little; Sora's eyes sparkled and she hugged him thanking him repeatedly. She gave Misaki the outfit and turned around so he could change, she wanted him to put it on now and not have the trouble to walk upstairs and back down. Misaki changed into the outfit and was blushing a light red; the pants weren't too tight and loose at the bottom, the shirt was a little tight too when Sora lased it up.

Sora spent about thirty minutes finding the right pair of shoes to go with it and she finally decided to wear the short combat boots and set them aside, she added silver stud belt to it as well.

"Ok, I'm almost done; I just need to add a collar, a couple of arm bands and a hair piece" Sora said and looked through her bag.

"Finally, this outfit is starting to get a little uncomfortable now" Misaki said with a sigh of relief. When Misaki looked over at Sora, he saw that she brought out a spike choker, some bracelets with spikes on them and a black rose hair clip. Misaki's eyes widened a little when he saw the choker; Misaki never liked wearing things like that and he didn't want to wear it if it was just for modeling.

"No, I'm not wearing that collar, I don't like wearing chokers and I'm not starting now!" Misaki said in protest.

"Please Misaki, I'm almost done, I just need to see if this goes with the outfit or not" Sora said. Misaki shook his head and stepped back a little, but Sora was walking towards him; Misaki then started to run all over the place with Sora chasing after him. Misaki then ran upstairs and tried to get in a room but Sora was right on his tail, he didn't have enough time to open a door; Misaki then saw that Usagi's office door was opened a little and decided to hide in there. When Sora saw that Misaki was running to Usagi's office she started to worry.

"Misaki, don't go in there!" Sora called out, but Misaki didn't listen. Misaki pushed the door opened and shut it back, pushing it with his hands so Sora wouldn't get in; Sora came to the door and started to beat on the door.

"Misaki get out of there, you can't be in there!" Sora yelled from the other side of the door.

"Well I'm not going to put the collar on and I never will, you can't make me!" Misaki yelled back.

"Misaki, get out of there now, you're going to die if you stay in there!" Sora yelled back.

"And why is that?" Misaki yelled back.

"Because Usagi-san, Aikawa, and Isaka are in there!" Sora yelled back.

Misaki felt as if time stopped and his heart dropped in his stomach; Misaki slowly turned his head around to see Usagi looking at him with his eyes a little wide, Aikawa staring at him with a big smile and sparkles in her eyes and Isaka with a smirk on his face. Misaki tried to scream in embarrassment but he couldn't, his voice was caught in his throat; Sora kicked the door open, causing Misaki to fall face on the floor; Misaki rolls over on his back and Sora jumped on him, trying to put the rest of the accessories on him.

"No, I won't put them on!" Misaki protested. Sora soon got the rose in his hair and some of the bracelets on both of his arms; the last thing that was going to be hard was getting the collar on him.

"Misaki just hold still, I just have to put the choker on, it's not even that tight, quit being a baby" Sora said as she tried to put the collar on. Misaki held onto Sora's hands as she tried to put the collar on; Sora soon grabbed both of Misaki's hands with her one hand and pinned them above his head. Sora soon unhooked the collar with her teeth and tried to put it around Misaki's neck but he kept moving his head.

She soon got it around his neck and started to hook it up, she had to use her teeth to tie it up and she turned the collar around to the spikes were in the front. Sora soon got off of Misaki and clapped her hands once, dedicating that she was finished; Misaki got up and started to yell at Sora.

"What do you think you're doing, I told you that I don't like wearing chokers!" Misaki yelled in anger.

"Well I'm done and it all looks great together, so you can take it off now and calm down" Sora said, trying to calm Misaki down. Sora glanced over Misaki's shoulders and smiled a little, she turned Misaki around so everyone could see that outfit.

"What do you think about this outfit?" Sora asked. Misaki's whole face was a dark red and he felt really embarrassed when everyone was looking at him.

"I think it looks adorable on Misaki-kun, it suits him very nicely" Aikawa said with a big smile on her face.

"I think it's very daring for chibi-tan to wear in front of Akihiko, it looks nice on him" Isaka said and kept on smirking. Usagi didn't say anything and just kept looking at Misaki with lust clouding his eyes; Misaki was shaking in fear when he saw the lust in Usagi's eyes.

"I want everyone to get out; Aikawa, I want you and Isaka to take Sora out to dinner, and I think that Sora should spend the night at Aikawa's" Usagi ordered with a strict voice.

"But sensei-!" Aikawa was about to say something but Usagi gave her the death glare; Aikawa flinched a little and grabbed Isaka's and Sora's hand and ran out of there; Misaki was about to leave to but Usagi called out to him.

"You stay right there Misaki" Usagi ordered. Misaki jumped and turned his head around slowly, his face was pale and he was smiling nervously, only hoping that Usagi would spare him.

_I'm. So. Dead!_

**Sorry for this cutting, I want to save the lemon for your enjoyment, sorry for leaving you with suspense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**__Hey guys, I've read that there shouldn't be explicit content, so I'm deleting some of the lemons. It sucks that we can't write lemons on fanfiction, but i want to finish this story, so i have to, i hope you still enjoy the story even though we can't write anymore lemons.  
><strong>

**_It's Late in the Afternoon_**

Sora soon comes home and sees Misaki lying on his back with Usagi on top of him.

"I'm home" Sora says, trying to break the tension when they saw her come in.

Misaki's face is a dark red and Usagi just stares at her in annoyance, ruining the moment that they were have, but to Misaki, it was saving him.

"W-welcome home Sorata!" Misaki says and starts laughing nervously as he pushes Usagi off of him.

"I brought home some stuff, Aikawa wanted me to bring you some chocolates Misaki" Sora hands Misaki a box filled with chocolate.

"Thanks Sorata" Misaki says in excitement.

"I bought you something as well Usagi-san" Sora says and walks over to Usagi who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't like sweets" Usagi says and puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it.

"No, it's not candy or something like that, but when you see it, you'll think it's really sweet and delicious" Sora says with a smile on her face.

Sora takes out a box and hands it to Usagi, he takes it hesitantly and looks at the card that was attached to it, and it read To Usagi, For Misaki; Usagi looks at Sora with a confused look and she motions him to open it. Usagi unties the ribbons and opens the box, his eyes widen a little at what's in the box.

It was an orange cat costume, it had cat ears and a tail and it was attached to a pair of orange bikini bottoms and it had an orange bikini top to match with it.

"Thank you Sora, it really is sweet" Usagi says with a sweet smile on his face; Sora blushes a little at the sweet smile he gave her.

"You're welcome Usagi-san" Sora says and smiles.

"Hey, what's that Usagi-san?" Misaki asks as he walks over to Sora and Usagi; Misaki blushes a little when he see the cat costumes in Usagi's hands.

"Usagi-san, you shouldn't be looking at Sorata's outfit you pervert!" Misaki shouts and takes the box out of Usagi's hands, dropping the card attached to it.

Misaki picks up the card and reads it; Misaki's whole face turns a scarlet red and glares at Usagi.

"Y-you told her to buy this you perverted bastard!" Misaki shouts.

Sora takes the box out of his hands and hands it back to Usagi and looks at Misaki with a smile on her face.

"Actually, I was the one who bought it on my own, Usagi-san never called me to buy this, I thought Usagi-san would find it cute on you"

"Are you crazy, Usagi-san is a big pervert!" Misaki yells.

"Hey Misaki, how about you go try the outfit on now to see if it fits" Sora says, still smiling.

"I'm not wearing that outfit!" Misaki yells, turning a darker shade of red than before.

"Ok, how about you try it on later, but first, I've got some big news" Sora says and laughs a little.

"W-what is it?" Misaki asks.

"I got a job yesterday and I start on Monday after school!" Sora says in excitement.

"R-really, that's great, what kind of job is it?" Misaki asks, feeling happy for Sora.

"It's a maid's café" Sora said with excitement and jumps around a bit.

"Really, that's nice; you do like to dress up a lot, how did you get the job?" Misaki asks.

"Well, I was walking with Isaka and Aikawa, still in my maid's outfit, looking for a restaurant to eat at and we passed the maid café, the manager saw me and thought that I would be perfect to work there, she gives me an interview and then I'm hired, it's going to be so cool!" Sora said and laughed.

"That's nice, I'm happy for you" Misaki says with a smile.

"Thanks. Oh, I also have another present that Aikawa bought me, she said something for it to be in a book that Usagi-san's writing and she wants you to wear it" Sora says and looks through the bag for the outfit.

"W-what is it?" Misaki asks nervously; knowing Aikawa, a book, and Misaki being involved in it, it wasn't going to be good.

Sora steps back so that Usagi and Misaki could see, she soon pulls out another maids outfit and it's shorter than Sora's that she wore yesterday, it was pink and black, and it was a two piece.

"Tada, do you like it Usagi-san?" Sora asks, completely ignoring Misaki's red face.

"I like it, I would be perfect for my next BL book, I just need to get Misaki in it" Usagi said, thinking about how to get Misaki in it.

"There is now way in hell I would ever wear that!" Misaki yells in protest and runs up the stairs to bear room and slams the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get him in it, you can trust me on that, I can be pretty persuasive" Sora says with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll love to see him in that" Usagi said with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Hey, do you mind after you finish with the outfit, can I have it, it's real cute" Sora begs.

"Sure, Misaki won't wear it again, when he wears a sexy costume like that once, he won't wear it again" Usagi says and smokes his cigarette.

"Thanks, and make sure you take pictures of the costumes before you take it off of him ok, I want to see what it looks like on him so I can make more costumes for him to model" Sora said with a small laugh.

"Sure, just make sure you draw the costumes and show them to me before Misaki wears them ok?" Usagi asks and Sora nods.

"Do you want me to make dinner; Misaki might be up there for a while so I guess I'll prepare dinner then" Usagi nods and Sora walks into the kitchen, preparing dinner. Misaki is in the bear room, hiding amongst the bear and sits there for a while.

_I can't believe that Sorata got me those costumes, I don't want to wear them; but the costumes did look a little cute- Ahhh! What am I saying; I'm not wearing them no matter what!_

**_The Next Day_**

Misaki and Sora soon got ready for school and they were about to leave when they heard Aikawa, who came over to check on Usagi's progress on the finishing manuscript and starting a new one, scream in excitement.

"Sensei, you did a great job with this new novel you're working on; the uke actually taking control over the seme, this is the best one yet!"

When Sora looked at Misaki, he had a shocked look on his face and his face was pale; Misaki ran over to Aikawa and looked at the BL manuscript. It had specific detail of what happened that night when Misaki modeled the outfit.

"Damn you Usagi-san!" Misaki yells and rips the papers up.

Aikawa was freaking out a bit when Misaki ripped the papers up; Sora just stood there, chuckling to herself at Misaki's reactions. Sora runs over to Misaki and grabs his wrist, dragging him out of the apartment to get to school.

_This is going to be fun living with Misaki and Usagi-san; I can't wait to see what happens next!_ Sora thought to herself, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Sora moved in with Misaki and Usagi and she's having a lot of fun; Sora would occasionally meet her band to practice and she would invite Misaki to listen and watch. Misaki thought that Sora's band was awesome; but the trouble with Usagi's older brother, Haruhiko Usami, still continues; Usagi-ani is sending Misaki strawberries almost every day; Misaki explains the whole thing and Sora understands, but she becomes interested in this Usagi-ani guy and wounder what he's like.

Sora thought that Usagi is buying them, but she thinks about why he buys them every day.

It was Friday and Sora didn't have work; the week she got her paycheck, she bought herself a tea party outfit.

It had a black top that was strapless and exposed her mid drift and exposed a little of her cleavage and she wore a long sleeve golden jacket that was as short as the top. It came with a black velvet skirt that went a little past her mid-thigh and was wearing a big black bow tie around her neck and wore a small top hat that was gold and black with a gold ribbon around it and had black boots that went to her knees.

School was over with and Sora and Misaki was walking towards the gate; when they were about two inches from the gate, Misaki froze and his face was in a shock state. Sora looked at Misaki with a confused face and looked towards the gate; there was a dark blue car in front and a tall man with glasses, short brown hair and was wearing a suit. He had an intense gaze as he looked at Misaki, he took a glance at her for a second and looked back at Misaki.

"It's nice to see you again Misaki" the man said in a deep voice.

"U-Usagi-ani, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Usagi-ani, do you mean that this man is Usagi-san's older brother?" Sora asks.

"My name is Haruhiko Usami, and who are you?" Haruhiko asks.

"My name is Sorata Suzuki, but you can call me Sora instead" Sora said with a smile.

"U-Usagi-ani, I was wondering if you could stop sending the strawberries, you don't need to go through the trouble of sending them every day" Misaki said.

"Did I do something to displease you?" Haruhiko asked with a straight face.

"N-no, I appreciate that you're sending me them, but you don't need to send them every day" Misaki said nervously.

"Then I see no need to not send them" Haruhiko said and looked at Misaki.

"Haruhiko, can I talk to you alone?" Sora asks with a serious face.

"S-Sorata, you don't need to do that" Misaki said.

"It's ok Misaki, I can deal with this" Sora said with a small smile.

Misaki looks at Sora and back at Haruhiko, wondering if he'll answer.

"Ok, but we can't talk here, it'll attract too much attention" Haruhiko said and starts to walk off towards his car.

"Sorata" Misaki said in a worried tone.

"It's ok Misaki, I promise I'll be home soon, there's no need to worry, so you can go home" Sora said with a smile.

Misaki looked at Sora with a worried look in his eyes and then he nods, he starts to walk off and turns back to wave at Sora, she waves back and watches him walk off back to the apartment.

"Are you coming?" Haruhiko asks as he opens the passenger's side of the door for Sora.

Sora turns her head towards him and nods, walking towards the car and get in. Haruhiko gets in the car as well and drives off towards his home; after a few minutes of driving, he drives past a gate and parks near the large home.

"Whoa, this place it huge, it's so pretty" Sora says and walks to the nearest rose bush and smells them, they smell nice.

"You can come in if you want" Haruhiko says and motions her to walk with him.

When he opens the door, a man with slick black hair greets him and some maids follow in behind him.

"Welcome home Haruhiko-sama" says the man.

The man walks towards Sora and greets himself.

"Hello, my name is Tanaka, I'm the butler of this lovely home, and may I ask what your name is?" Tanaka asks with a smile.

"My name is Sorata Suzuki, but you can call me Sora" Sora says with a smile.

"Sora, I have some work to do, so you can have some tea in the living room and wait for me there" Haruhiko said and began to walk off.

Tanaka leads Sora to the living room and she haves a seat in the chair and Tanaka pours her some tea; Sora laughs a little and it catches Tanaka's attention.

"What's so funny?" Tanaka asked with a smile.

"I'm having tea and I'm wearing a tea party outfit, weird, I just wanted to wear this for fun, and now I'm having tea" Sora says and chuckles a little.

Tanaka smile and set the tea down.

"Haruhiko-sama might take a while with his work, it's rare to see him bring someone home, and the last visitor was Misaki-kun, I wonder how he's doing?" Tanaka asked himself.

"Misaki is doing great and so is Akihiko; I've been living with them for a while and it's so fun" Sora said with a big smile.

"That's great to hear; might I ask why you're living with them?" Tanaka asks.

"I used to live in an apartment with my band, but then there were some toxic fumes in there and we had to move, there are only three of us and two of them are living with a brother, I live with Misaki and Akihiko, I kind of like it there" Sora says and takes a sip of her tea.

She hums in her mouth when she tastes some of the tea, it was really good, and it was different from the tea at home.

"That's nice" Tanaka said.

Haruhiko walks in the door and sees Tanaka standing next to Sora; he walks over to the chair on the opposite side of Sora and Tanaka pours him some tea as well; Haruhiko send Tanaka out so he could speak with Sora alone. She sips some of her tea and he just stares at her.

"Are you going to make this more awkward than it is now or should I?" Sora says and laughs a little.

"You said that you need to speak with me?" Haruhiko asks and sips some of his tea.

"Yes, I was wondering what your relationship is with Misaki?" Sora asks and sets her cup down.

"We meet at a party of Akihiko's and we bumped into each other at the train station on the way to the hotel that was hosting the party; if you already heard it from Misaki, I want to let you know that I love him" Haruhiko says.

"No you don't" Sora says with a straight, serious face.

"What are you talking about, I do love him and I'm going to take him away from Akihiko" Haruhiko says in a serious way.

"Your love for Misaki isn't real, you only want him for yourself because he's with Usagi-san, I heard from Misaki that you would take some of Usagi-san's thing from him when both of you were children. You wanted his stuff because you thought that you would be happy because you would see Usagi-san happy; you wish to seek happiness, not possess everything that Usagi-san has" Sora said, looking into Haruhiko's eyes as they widen a little.

"How do you know any of that?" Haruhiko asks in a bit of a shock state.

"I have some kind of ability that lets me see a person's true form, and I can see yours" Sora said and gives a sad smile.

Haruhiko looks at her like she was crazy, but after hearing that entire story he stands up.

"I think that you should give up on Misaki, taking him away probably won't make you happy anyways" Sora says and stands up as well.

"How would you know?" Haruhiko asked in a somewhat cold manner.

"Because true happiness comes from what you love to do and when you accomplish that, you can be happy; like Usagi-san, he loves to write and now he's an author; to me, he seems happy, that's why you should find something you like. I also heard from Misaki that you designed an aquarium just downtown, I've seen it and it was really beautiful, he said you wanted to be an architecture, so why did you give it up?" Sora asks with a small sad face.

"Because my father didn't approve of it, and since I'm the eldest, it's my responsibility to take over the Usami clan." Haruhiko answered.

"But are you happy?" Sora asks.

Haruhiko stares at her with his eyes widened a little, not knowing if he should answer that or not, but Sora could see the answer already.

"If you wish to obtain happiness, you should tell your father how you really feel about what you really want to do; if your father wishes for his sons to be happy, he should accept what people really are, not hiding themselves to make others happy. We have to make ourselves happy first before we can spread it to others" Sora said with a warm smile.

Sora walked over to Haruhiko and stands in front of him, she looks up at him and places her right hand over his heart.

"You heart has to accept this for you to be happy, Isamu" Sora said with a smile.

"Why did you call me Isamu? Is it because you're switching the first and last letter of the name?" Haruhiko said, not amused by what she said.

Sora smiled and laughed a little.

"No silly, Isamu means courageous and that's what you have, but you're a little scared to show it; sooner or later, we all have to take that one scary step to be happy" Sora said smiling warmly.

Haruhiko stared at her with his eyes a little wide again; Sora removes her hand and walks towards the door to leave; she turns around to say one last thing before she goes.

"I hope that you find happiness and that we can get to know each other better by words and communication, Isamu" Sora said and walked out the door, leaving Haruhiko there, stunned by all that she said.

Sora soon arrives back to the apartment and walks in on Misaki with his shirt off, on the couch and Usagi lying on top of him.

"I'm home" Sora said with a smile.

Misaki pushes Usagi off with a blush on his face and puts his shirt back on, running towards Sora to see what she said to Haruhiko.

"What happened Sorata?" Misaki asked.

"It's ok, everything should be fine now" Sora said and walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Where have you been, I thought you were walking home with Misaki?" Usagi asked and walked beside of Misaki.

"I was, but then we ran into Haruhiko outside of school" Sora answers and pulls down a cup from the cupboard.

Usagi scowled when Sora mentioned his brother's name.

"What was he doing at your school?" Usagi asked in a scary tone.

"He wanted to see Misaki and then I met him, but before anything could get any further I stepped in, I wanted to talk with Haruhiko alone and I sent Misaki home; we went to his house to talked for a while. What I said to him might have stunned him a bit and I don't know if he'll leave Misaki alone or not, we'll have to see later in the future" Sora said and poured herself some tea.

"That would be wonderful if he would leave my Misaki alone, what did you say to him anyways?" Usagi asked.

Sora turned around and had a smile on her face; she put her index finger to her lips and winked at them, telling them she won't spill. Usagi just looked at her with an annoyed face and Misaki was just staring at her with a shocked face; Sora walks into the living room and sits on the couch, taking out a book and reading it. She smiled the whole time she was reading until it was time for bed.

_I hope that Isamu finds what he's looking for to make him truly happy_. Sora thought as she went upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been five days since Sora had that talk with Haruhiko, she hasn't seen him since then and the strawberries stopped coming; Misaki is relieved of his strawberry life and Usagi is happy that his brother wasn't sending anything else. But Sora was a little worried; she didn't know if her talk with Haruhiko was good or made things worse, she didn't know what to do.

Sora and Misaki still go on with their daily lives and routines, Sora would work until about seven at her job when school was over and on Saturdays. She would sometimes get calls from a person she doesn't know and when she answers it, they hang up; Sora decided that she would go to Haruhiko's house on firday and talk to him.

_Friday Afternoon_

Sora and Misaki are now getting out of school and walking home.

Sora is wearing a black and red dress; it was short on the right and long on the left and has a small rose on the right hip. It was red at the bottom and red at the rim of the top and the straps hung on the side of her shoulders and the middle was a silky black; she had a black ribbon on her neck, black gloves that went a little past her elbows, a red rose in her hair and she had black see through thigh high stockings and wearing short black heels.

Sora noticed that Misaki was smiling a lot and she didn't know why.

"What are you so happy about?" Sora asked with a smile.

"I feel a little better ever since Usagi-ani stopped sending the strawberries, he sent them almost every day and my face was starting to become silky smooth" Misaki said and touched his face a little.

Sora's eyes widen a little, she almost forgot that she was going to visit Haruhiko today to see how he was doing, she had to see if he was doing better or worse ever since their talk together.

"Hey Misaki, I have to do something, so you can go ahead on home ok?" Sora said with a small smile.

"Sure, I'll see you at home later" Misaki smiled and started to walk home alone.

Sora grabbed a taxi and headed towards the Usami mansion; after about thirty minutes, Sora paid the taxi man and got out of the car. She had to walk for about fifteen minutes just to get to the house; she walked to the door and knocked on it, after a minutes Tanaka opened the door.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again Sora-sama, how have you been?" Tanaka asked with a smile.

"I've been doing great, how about you?" Sora asked and smiled too.

"I've been doing fine, might I ask what you're doing here?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm here to see Haruhiko, I haven't heard from him in a while and I was wondering if I could see him today?" Sora asked and rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"Haruhiko-sama is working right now, he won't be home for about an hour, but you're free to stay until he gets back if you like" Tanaka suggested.

"I would love too; I still can't believe that this house is so big, it's as big as a library" Sora says and looks at the ceiling.

"We have a library if you wish to go there?" Tanaka asked and began to walk towards a pair of double doors and Sora followed behind.

Tanaka opened the doors and reviled a big room; there was a small fireplace and two chairs and a couch in front of it. There were books everywhere; there were shelves that covered about three parts of the walls and about eight or ten shelves that were covered with books.

"Whoa, this is so cool, I can't believe you have a library" Sora said in excitement and looked around.

"The family buys new books every month and fills the shelves up; if you wish you can read some of them and I could bring you some tea" Tanaka asked and looked at Sora.

"Really, that would be awesome, thank you Tanaka" Sora said and bowed.

Tanaka leaves to get some tea and brings it back for Sora, she already has a book out and begins to read it in the chair facing away from the door. Sora was reading for a while and she suddenly got sleepy, her eyes kept dropping and her arms were growing weak that she couldn't keep the book up. Sora closes her eyes and lends against the chair and falls asleep.

_An Hour Later_

Haruhiko soon comes home in his car and walks in the door.

"Welcome home Haruhiko-sama, there's a guest here to see you" Tanaka said and took Haruhiko's jacket.

"Who would be here to see me?" Haruhiko asked.

Haruhiko wouldn't usually have guest visiting him unless he invites them.

"Sora-sama is here, she's in the library right now" Tanaka said and took Haruhiko's briefcase.

Haruhiko's eyes widen a little when he hears that Sora is here, he begins to rush off towards the library and opens the door. He sees Sora's hair hanging off the side of the chair she was sitting in; Haruhiko closes the door and walks over to her and sees her sleeping peacefully in the chair, holding an open book in her hands. Haruhiko sits down on the couch next to her and looks at her sleeping figure; he reaches one of his hands over to her face and touches her cheek.

Sora moves and groans a little, but she doesn't wake up, she smiles unconsciously in her sleep; Haruhiko gets up and gets closer to Sora's face. His nose brushes past Sora's as he moves in closer to her lips and kisses them lightly, making sure that he doesn't wake her up; Sora groans into the kiss and starts to move a little. Haruhiko moves away so he doesn't get caught, Sora opens her eyes and rubs them to see better and looks at Haruhiko.

"Hey, sorry I kind of dozed off while reading this book, the atmosphere in here is so comfortable that I kind of got sleepy" Sora says and smiles.

"That's ok, I just got here, and may I ask what you're doing here?" Haruhiko asks.

"I came here to see how you're doing, I haven't seen or spoken to you in about a week ever since our talk" Sora says and looks at Haruhiko.

"I've been doing fine, ever since I had that talk with you it made me think, I've decided to give up on Misaki and follow my dream, but I haven't told my father about it yet, not yet anyways, I don't know when I'll tell him, but I'll tell him one day" Haruhiko said and looked at Sora who was smiling warmly, causing him to blush a little, but Sora didn't notice.

"Well that's great, one day you'll tell him, it takes time to do something like that, so you can as much time as you want" Sora says and gets up.

She walks over to the ladder and gets on it to put the book back.

"Be careful, you're wearing heels you know" Haruhiko says and walks over to the ladder to support it.

"It's ok, I've got it down before and I didn't fall. And don't look up my dress!" Sora said in a strict but funny way.

Haruhiko looks down, trying not to look up her dress; Sora puts the book back and starts to step down; when she was about five steps from the bottom, she accidently slips and falls. Sora screams and closes her eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came, she landed on something soft and hard at the same time and is gripping a fabric.

Sora slowly opens her eyes and sees a pair of hands around her; she looks up and sees that she's in Haruhiko's arms.

"You should be more careful like I said" Haruhiko said and looked into Sora's eyes.

"S-sorry, I-I should h-have paid attention to w-were I was stepping" Sora stuttered, trying not to blush at how close Haruhiko's face was to hers.

They stay like that for a while until Haruhiko puts her down; Sora fixes her dress and her hair bow, but she's shaking a bit.

"Thanks for catching me" Sora said and looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"It's ok, I'm just glad that you're not hurt" Haruhiko said in a gentle tone.

Sora looks up and sees Haruhiko smiling a little, causing Sora to blush a little deeper; she looks away and tries to hide her blush again, but fails. Haruhiko sees the blush and smiles a little when she looked away.

"So, do you want to do anything?" Haruhiko asked and tried not to smile so she could look at him.

Sora looked up with a confused face.

"But don't you have work to do?" Sora asked.

"No, I finished my work and decided to come home and just relax for a bit, but if you want to do something we can" Haruhiko said.

"Sure, that would be awesome!" Sora said in excitement.

Sora thought for a while, wondering where they should go, and then she got an idea.

"How about we go to a restaurant and get some food?" Sora said with a smile.

"Sure, we can go to Koizumi's Amazing Fugu Typhoon restaurant" Haruhiko suggested.

"No, we can go to a family restaurant instead; I don't really like restaurants where you have to wear a suit or dress" Sora suggested.

"Sure" Haruhiko agreed.

"And after we had lunch, we can go shopping, there was this costume that I saw and I wanted to try it on!" Sora said in even more excitement.

"Sure, that seems ok" Haruhiko said.

Sora and Haruhiko soon leave and drive to a family restaurant downtown; everyone kept staring at them, they thought that they were an odd couple since they look so opposite from each other, but Sora ignores them. Haruhiko didn't know what to order because he never been to a family restaurant before, so Sora just ordered for both of them instead.

They had burgers, fries, and a shake; after they ate they headed to a costume/cosplay store that was about a few blocks from the restaurant and go inside. Sora and Haruhiko, hesitantly, goes inside and look at the costumes; Sora looks for the outfit she was talking about and finds it and she shows it to Haruhiko; Haruhiko stares at the costume that Sora wanted.

It was a sake sweetie dress; it was pink and had flowers all over, it went a little above the mid-thigh and it was long sleeve and a little baggy near the wrist. It connected with the collar around the neck and exposed the chest and a little of cleavage and had two chopsticks to go in the hair.

"I'm going to try it on to see if it fits!" Sora said in excitement and ran to the dressing room.

Haruhiko looked around a bit and waited for about five minutes for Sora to come out.

"It fits perfectly!" Sora said in more excitement. Haruhiko turns around and sees Sora wearing the outfit, her hair was still down, but it looked better that way.

"What do you think?" Sora says and twirls around for him to see.

"I-it looks nice" Haruhiko said and looked away quickly.

Sora goes over to the mirror to get a full view and she jumps around a bit in excitement when she sees it; she looked all over her to see how it looked and looked at her butt to see if it looked good in it. Sora goes back to the dressing room to get her other dress and decideds to wear it out; she goes over to the checkout aisle to buy it. There was a man working at the cashier and sees Sora and smiles pervertedly.

"I'd like to wear these out" Sora said with a smile.

"Sure, I just need to take off the security tag first" said the man and walks over to Sora.

The security tag was at the bottom and on the side of her hip; the man kneels down and pretends to take a while so he could look at Sora's butt. Haruhiko sees this and gets mad, he walks over to the man and grips his shoulder, the man turns around and flinches when he sees Haruhiko's scowl and take the tag off and rushes back over to the cash register.

"T-that'll be 1947 yen please" the man says nervously.

Sora takes out her money and hands the man exact change and they walk out; Sora was tugging at the bottom to adjust it and fixes the sleeves too.

"This it so cool, I got the last one and it fits me, this day is awesome!" Sora says in excitement.

"That nice to hear" Haruhiko says and looks forward.

"I'm so excited for next week; this party is going to be awesome!" Sora says again.

"What party?" Haruhiko asks and looks at Sora in confusion.

"There's this costume party at a club just downtown and I wanted to go dress like this, so that's why I wanted to get it; I have more costumes at home but most of them are either for a gig or for a holiday. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Valentine's Day is coming up soon, I can't wait to wear my costume!" Sora says and twirls around again.

Haruhiko chuckles to himself and tries not to smile at how childish Sora's being right now. Sora's phone suddenly rings and she picks it up.

"Hello, this is Sora, how can I help you!" Sora said in an excitement tone.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" Sora says and hangs up.

"Sorry, that was my manager, she says that one of my co-workers is sick and I need to fill in for her, do you mind if you drop me off?" Sora says and looks at Haruhiko.

"Sure, I guess I don't mind" Sora and Haruhiko soon head back to the car and drive off towards Sora's work.

"Here it is" Sora said and the car stopped. Haruhiko looked out the window and saw that they were at a maid café.

"This is where you work?" Haruhiko asks.

"Yeah, had it for two weeks now, it's awesome, if you like, when you have a day off, don't hesitate to stop by for a snack or visit" Sora said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll be sure to visit" Haruhiko said.

Sora was about to get out when she lends over and kisses Haruhiko on the cheek.

"Thanks for today it was fun" Sora said with a warm smile and hugs Haruhiko and gets out, running into the building.

Haruhiko was a little surprised by the kiss and hug, he touches his cheek that was kissed lightly and smiles a little, and he starts the car and goes back home. Sora was blushing when she got inside and stopped to think for a bit, but she has to work, so she heads to the back room to change and get to work.

_Ten-thirty p.m._

Sora was dropped off home by a friend and goes inside, feeling exhausted by this whole day, she just wanted to go inside, have some tea and go to bed.

"I'm home" Sora said. She sees Misaki in the kitchen and Usagi on the couch smoking.

"Welcome back, where have you been?" Usagi asked.

"I had something to eat and went to the story and bought an outfit, and then my manager called me to fill in for one of my co-workers who couldn't come, I feel really exhausted right now, I'm just having a little tea and heading straight to bed" Sora said in a tired voice and headed into the kitchen to make some tea.

She didn't want to mention Haruhiko because Usagi might get mad. After she had two cups, she went to her room and changed; she got in bed and covered up, soon falling into a deep sleep, thinking about one thing.

_Why did Haruhiko kiss me on my lips?_


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's day is here and everyone is in a happy mood, except Usagi, he has to complete a manuscript by this afternoon for a Valentine's day book for his series, so he's kind of mad that he won't to get to spend any time with Misaki. Misaki is a little upset about this, he wanted to do something special for Usagi and he couldn't get the chance.

Misaki heard that Usagi was going to be in the office at seven in the morning to six-thirty in the afternoon and would have to start on his manuscript once he got home. Misaki and Sora were already at school and saw everyone was handing each other chocolates and presents; a lot of boys came up to Sora and handed her some chocolates.

Sora was wearing one of her holiday outfits and she put her Valentine's Day outfit on when she got up, carrying a big basket full of small valentine day cookies that she baked last night and put frosting on them and gave them to everyone who gave her chocolates and her friends. Sora's outfit caught a lot of attention when she arrived at school.

She wore a pink and white dress and it went a little above her mid-thigh, it was strapless and fluffy under where it went to her waist to the bottom, she wore a pink and white bow on the side of her head and had white thigh high stockings with pink high heels.

Sora always dresses in a costume for fun, but she loved it when the holidays came around, it gave her a chance to wear her costumes without anyone staring at her like she was weird.

"Hey Misaki, what're you getting Usagi-san for Valentine's Day?" Sora asked while in one of their classes.

"I don't think I'll be able to give him anything because he's working late and once he gets home, he'll have to work on his manuscript" Misaki answered.

"Well I have an idea of what you could give him" Sora said with a smile.

"N-no, I don't want to do any of your ideas again, the last one turned into a disaster!" Misaki yelled in a whisper.

"It didn't look like a disaster to me" Sora said with a small smile.

Misaki blushed a little at what happened when Sora and Aikawa walked in on them in bed holding each other.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sumi asked.

"Nothing, just what I should give Usagi-san for Valentine's Day" Sora said, trying not to give away Misaki.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked Usami-sensei" Sumi said with a smirk.

"I do, but not in a romantic way, just in a friend way, he's pretty awesome and weird once you get to know him" Sora said and laughed a little.

Misaki heard what Sora said and thought that she was right, at times Usagi can be cool and fun, but there are times that he can be really weird; Misaki started to laugh too. Once class was over, Misaki had a small bruise on his forehead when Hiroki threw a book at him for laughing in class; Sora decided to talk to Hiroki for a while. His back was turned and she decided to sneak up on him; Sora slowly and quietly walked up to Hiroki and grabbed the side of his stomach; Hiroki screamed a little and jumped, turning around to Sora covering her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Damn brat, why the hell did you sneak up on me like that!" Hiroki yelled.

"Oh come on, lighten up some will you?" Sora said and smiled.

"What do you want anyways?" Hiroki said and looked through his bag.

"I wanted to know what you're giving you lover on this most loving day" Sora said and stood beside him.

"T-that's private issues, a kid like you doesn't need to know what I should give my lover!" Hiroki yelled, blushing a little.

"Well I think that you should make your lover happy, you have this ginormous pride of yours and I don't think that you should let him down" Sora said with a small smile.

"What me and- WAIT, did you just say 'him', you don't know if my lover is a male!" Hiroki yelled in a whisper, trying not to let others hear.

"I know, I kind of saw him kiss you one day when I was walking one day, he's tall with black hair, and I know that you're the uke" Sora said and laughed a little.

Hiroki blushed a dark red the whole time she was talking, he grabbed a piece of chalk and threw it at her, and it hit her in the forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sora asked with a pout and rubbed her forehead.

"S-shut up, how do you know any of this?" Hiroki shouted.

"Because when he kissed you, your love aura grew twice his size and it gave me access to your true feelings about your love life" Sora said with a small smile.

Hiroki blushed again and looked down, feeling embarrassed by what she was saying to him.

"So I have an idea of what you can give your lover, but you have to swallow all of your pride to do it" Sora said.

Hiroki looked up and exhaled in frustration and just nodded; Sora smiled and walked over to Hiroki and whispered in his ear. When she was done, he was blushing a deep dark red and had a shocked face.

"A-are you an idiot, like hell I'll do that!" Hiroki yelled.

"If you want to do something special for him and make him happy, I suggest you do it" Sora said with a smile.

Hiroki blushed, not knowing what to do, he walked over to his chair and sat in it, hanging his head; Sora walked over to Hiroki and picked out one of her frosted cookies from her basket.

"Here" Sora said and set the cookie on a napkin and put it on his desk.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sora yelled as she ran out of the class.

Hiroki looked at the cookie and picked it up, taking a small bite.

"Weird kid" Hiroki said to himself and laughed a little.

Sora met Misaki in the lunch room and they ate and talked together, laughing and having fun; after a few more classes, school was soon over. When Misaki and Sora were walking towards the gate, Misaki's phone rang; Misaki took it out and it was a text from Usagi and when he opened and read it, his whole face was in shock and he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the message.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Sora asked.

Misaki didn't say anything, he was too shocked by what the message said; Sora took the phone out of his hand and read the message too.

_Misaki, I've finished my manuscript early and getting out of the meeting at four, I'll be home in time to spend Valentine's Day with you, love you, Usagi-san._

Sora's eyes widened at what the message said and was shocked that Misaki didn't have enough time to prepare anything; Misaki still wasn't moving and looked like he was about to cry; Sora stood in front of him and pinched his arm hard.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" Misaki yelled and covered his arm.

"You need to snap out of it, you have to get something from Usagi-san, he'll be home in about an hour, and you won't have enough time" Sora said in a worried tone.

"I know, how am I supposed to fix something in an hour?" Misaki said in a scared way.

Misaki put his head in his hands and started to think; Misaki gasped when he thought of something, but he knew that it would get him in trouble if he did it, so he decided to do it for Usagi.

"S-Sorata, c-can you help m-me with something to give t-to U-Usagi-san?" Misaki asked nervously with a bright blush, looking at the ground.

"Sure, I already have an idea, I have it at the house, but we have to hurry, we can grab a taxi, come on" Sora said and grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled him to the curb.

Sora called a taxi and told him to drive fast to their house; when they got there, they hurried inside and Sora rushed up to her room and came back out with a black back in her hand.

"You have to wear this" Sora said and shoved the bag in Misaki's hands.

Misaki opened the bag up and looked through it, what he saw in there made his whole face turn a dark red; but Misaki didn't have enough time to prepare anything else, so he decided to wear it, knowing that nothing good will come out of it later.

"But what about flowers and chocolates?" Misaki asked.

"I already have some, I was going to give them to a friend, but I can buy some more when I leave, so don't worry about it, I'll help you prepare this place, when it comes to something romantic, I know just what to do" Sora said with a smile and ran back up to her room.

When she came back out, she had some roses, candles and a piece of red cloth in her hands and ran into Usagi's and Misaki's room; Misaki just stood there as she ran from her room to his room, then back to her room and came out with more flowers and a box of chocolate in her hands. Sora ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a vase for the flowers and set them on the coffee table. Sora didn't have the chocolates in her hands when she came back out; after she was done with the roses she ran back over to Misaki.

"Ok, so you're in the kitchen wearing this outfit, when Usagi-san comes home, tell him to sit on the couch and close his eyes, then you come out with the box filled with chocolates that I set in the kitchen and set it on the coffee table, after you set it on the table you can tell him to open his eyes, ok?" Sora explained.

Misaki thought about it for a while and just nodded; Sora soon dimmed the lights in the house and left because Usagi was going to be home in about thirty minutes. Misaki ran upstairs to the bathroom to change into the outfit and ran back into the kitchen and saw the chocolates on the counter and it was in a red heart shaped box; Misaki saw a card on the tag and it was blank inside. Misaki soon wrote something inside and waited for Usagi to get home, feeling very nervous about the whole situation.

**(Hey guys, I have to skip this a bit because Usagi's present is kind of perverted and lemons aren't allowed anymore, it totally sucks)**

**_The Next Morning_**

Misaki woke up and felt the warmth of Usagi holding him against his back, Misaki laid there for a while until he remembered the events that were held last night, making his blush a dark red.

_Why did Usagi-san mess with those spots, how did he even know about them? I said I loved him twice in one night, but it didn't seem that hard, it felt kind of nice to say them to him, but I don't know if I'll be able to say them again._

Misaki was brought out of his thought when he felt Usagi move a little and sit up, removing his arms from Misaki. Misaki just lied there, not moving until he saw one of Usagi's hands next to him.

"Misaki, wake up my love" Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear and bite his neck a little.

Misaki jerked back and pulled out from under of Usagi and shot up, covering his neck.

"Baka, don't do that when I'm sleeping!" Misaki yelled, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"But you reacted right away, so you were awake the whole time" Usagi said and smirked at Misaki.

Misaki still had a blush on his face and he was about to get up but Usagi grabbed him, bringing him into a bear hug.

"U-Usagi-san, let go, I have to make breakfast!" Misaki yelled and struggled.

"I haven't even given you my Valentine's Day gift yet" Usagi said and buried his face in Misaki's neck.

Misaki stopped struggling when Usagi said that, he remembered that Usagi said something about having a gift for him.

"W-what would that be?" Misaki asked.

"We have to drive to it first, it's not that far, but Sora can't come because it's your Valentine's Day gift, so it has to be the two of us" Usagi explained and kissed Misaki's neck.

"But what's she supposed to do, we can't just leave her here" Misaki said.

"I already talked to her and she said it was alright" Usagi whispered.

Misaki thought for a little while, wondering what Usagi got for him, but he decided to go.

"O-ok, I'll go" Misaki said quietly, but Usagi heard him.

Usagi smiled and turned Misaki around and kissed him on the lips passionately, Misaki hesitantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Usagi's neck. Misaki heard stomping and yelling coming up the stairs and pulled back, but Usagi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to where their lips almost touched.

"It's alright; I locked the door last night so no one could disturb us in the morning, we can spend as much time together as we want" Usagi whispered and kissed Misaki again.

Misaki didn't worry either, so he kissed back, but then he heard a door slam open and some hinges come off and landing on the floor.

"Aikawa-san, leave them be, it's the day after Valentine's Day, so you can't disturb them!" Sora pleaded.

"I don't care, Usami-sensei for got a chapter in his book and he need to complete it today before we publish it!" Aikawa yelled in anger.

Misaki pulled back and saw Aikawa and Sora at the door way, seeing the door hanging from a single hinge; Misaki blushed a furious red when he saw them staring at him and Usagi, naked in bed. Sora stared in shock again as she saw Misaki and Usagi sitting up naked in bed, the blanket barely covering them; Sora got another major nose bleed and passed out again; Misaki didn't worry because this happened last time.

"I'll take her to the bathroom, just get dressed and finish the last chapter, if you get it done in four hours, then you can have two days off, starting tomorrow and the day after that" Aikawa proposed, waiting for Usagi's answer.

"Sure, I'll get it done by that time" Usagi said without any hesitation.

Aikawa smiled and picked Sora up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom; Misaki soon got out of the bed and got dressed.

"By the time I finished, we'll probably leave by noon, you have to pack up too since I'll get two days off" Usagi said and got out of bed as well.

"Ok, that'll give everyone time to eat something and give me enough time to pack both of our stuffs up for the trip. By the way, where are we even going?" Misaki asked as he finished dressing.

"That's a secret; you know what, never mind packing up our clothes, when we get there I won't let you leave the room" Usagi said and smirked.

"Baka Usagi, stop it with your perverted thoughts, I'll probably sneak out while you're sleeping!" Misaki yelled and had a dark blush on his face.

"I might not be asleep, I'm not going to sleep and neither are you, we'll be awake 24/7, stuck in our room" Usagi said and kept smirking.

Misaki's whole face was a bright red and he picked up a pillow and threw it at Usagi's face.

"Baka, would you shut up about that, I thought we were going somewhere nice, not just some place you picked at random because of the room they have!" Misaki yelled and ran out of the room. Usagi kept smirking as he heard Misaki stomp down the stairs in anger.

"Once you see it, you're really going to love it" Usagi said to himself and finish dressing and walked into his office to finish the chapter.

**Epilogue: Egoist Couple. It's still Valentine's Day**

"I can't believe that the brat talked me into this" Hiroki whispered in anger when he got home.

Hiroki knew that Nowaki would be home at six and it was only a little past five, so he had enough time to prepare something for him, but he wasn't so sure about the idea that Sora gave him. Hiroki had spent all of his time swallowing all of his pride until Nowaki came home; Hiroki cooked a great dinner and was feeling very nervous. By the done he was done and set everything up, Nowaki waked through the door.

"Hiro-san, I'm home" Nowaki called out in a happy tone.

"W-welcome back" Hiroki called out in a nervous tone.

When Nowaki walked in, his dropped his bag in shock at what he saw; there was a nice dinner on the table, but his eyes were set on Hiroki.

Hiroki was wearing a cute Yukata and it went to his mid-thigh, showing his legs; the Yukata was pink and had red, blue, and white flowers and green leaves everywhere and had a red clothe wrapped around his stomach.

Hiroki's whole face was a deep dark red when Nowaki saw him; Nowaki stared at him for a minute and smiled a little and walked over to Hiroki.

"Why are you wearing this?" Nowaki asked and he ran his hand up Hiroki's Yukata.

"I-I just w-wanted to do s-something special f-for you for once" Hiroki answered nervously as he felt Nowaki's hand in his Yukata.

"It looks really cute on you, thank you" Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear and licked it, earning a small moan from Hiroki.

Nowaki picked Hiroki bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

"W-wait, what about the food?" Hiroki said and squirmed a bit.

"Forget it, we'll eat late, right now I kind of want the Yukata off" Nowaki said seductively.

Hiroki blushed a dark red and was taking to the bedroom where Nowaki made love to him all night long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentine's Day, after Sora left Misaki's house.**

Sora was walking towards the flower shop to buy some more flowers and chocolate for one friend that she was going to visit; Sora made it to the flower shop and was greeted by a huge love aura and there was only one guy in the store.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" the man asked with a smile.

"Yes, I want to buy some flowers for a friend of my, I was wondering if you could help me by showing me some of the flowers you have" Sora answered with a smile.

"Well I can show you some of our Valentine's Day flowers that we have, by the way, my name is Kusama Nowaki, and may I ask what your name is?" Nowaki greeted with a warm smile and held his hand out.

"My name is Sorata Suzuki, but you can call me Sora if you want, it's a pleasure to meet you" Sora said and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, what kind of flowers are you looking for?" Nowaki asked.

"Let's see, what kind of flowers do you recommend to a guy?" Sora said thinking.

"If I gave flowers to my lover, I would probably give him roses" Nowaki answered.

"Oh, that seems nice; might I ask who your lover is?" Sora asked.

"My lover's name is Hiro-san" Nowaki answered with a bright big smile.

"Hiro-san, is his full name Kamijo Hiroki?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nowaki asked with curiosity.

"He's my sensei, he can sure be on his hard side when it comes to his teaching" Sora answered with a small laugh.

"Yeah, he is pretty hard, but he has his soft side too" Nowaki said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I hope you have a great Valentine's Day with him" Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope you also have a great Valentine's Day with your boyfriend" Nowaki said and picked up a book with roses in it.

"W-what, I n-never said that h-he was my b-boyfriend" Sora said in embarrassment.

"But by the way your acting, you seem to like him" Nowaki said with a small laugh.

Sora blushed a bright red and hung her head down, feeling really embarrassed about it.

"It's ok, most people get like this when they like someone, you don't have to feel embarrassed about it" Nowaki said, trying to comfort the blushing girl.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right, I-I just get kind of embarrassed when it comes to someone I l-like" Sora said and laughed a little, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's ok; would you like to look at our selection of roses?" Nowaki asked with a smile and handed out the book to Sora.

Sora looked up at the book and smiled.

"Yeah, thank you" Sora said and looked though the book.

The book had many roses that looked beautiful and came in different colors, Sora liked them all and thought that they were pretty; then she picked out a dozen roses that were white.

"Thank you, I know that you'll get a great gift from Hiro-san" Sora said with a smile and was about to leave.

"How do you know, Hiro-san gets kind of embarrassed when it come with romantic stuff?" Nowaki asked with curiosity.

"Because I have a special gift that will let me see a person's true form, and I saw how much Hiro-san loves you, I also suggested something that I'll know you'll like too, if he does it, it means that he'll do anything for you just to make you happy" Sora said with a warm smile.

Nowaki looked at her, a little shock about what she said, but then he felt happy.

"Thank you, that's very nice to hear, I hope you have a nice Valentine's Day" Nowaki said with a smile.

"That's nice, you have a great Valentine's Day too" Sora said and waved good bye.

Sora began to walk to the candy shop to pick out some chocolates too, and then after she was done, she went to one of her friend's house to pack a picnic for the afternoon. After Sora was done with all of her errands, she grabbed a taxi and drove to a house to meet someone. After about thirty minutes she arrived at the house and knocked on the door; after a while a man opened the door.

"Hello Tanaka, it's nice to see you again" Sora said with a smile.

"Hello Sora-sama, it's nice to see you too, might I ask what you're doing here?" Tanaka asked with a smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if Haruhiko was here" Sora said.

"Yes he's home, he's in his office right now, if you want you can go see him, his office is up the stairs and two doors down to the right" Tanaka directed.

"Thank you, have a happy Valentine's Day" Sora said and walked up the stairs.

Sora walked for a while and she got a little lost, the place was huge and the doors looked the same, she didn't know where to go, she walked through two doors and they were bedrooms and another door and it was the bathroom. By her fifth door she saw Haruhiko sitting at his desk with blueprints on the table and pens, pencils, and black markers all over the table.

"Hey Isamu" Sora said and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Haruhiko asked and put his pencil down.

"I wanted to greet you a happy Valentine's Day, what're you working on?" Sora asked and walked over to his desk.

"They're plans for another architecture I'm designing" Haruhiko answered and continued working.

"Cool, what kind of building are you designing?" Sora asked and stood beside of Haruhiko.

"It's a museum with a type of gothic style to it" Haruhiko answered.

"That's so cool, can I see it?" Sora asked with excitement.

Haruhiko didn't say anything and moved the blueprints for Sora to see, she moved closer to see and she smiled in excitement.

"This is so cool, the designs are awesome" Sora said and continued to look.

"It's not good enough, it'll take me forever just to finish, I still need some statues to put on the outside and the ones I drew aren't good enough" Haruhiko said and picked up an eraser and erased some things.

Sora grabbed his hand before he could erase anything and took the eraser out of his hand.

"It is good enough, it looks beautiful and perfect, if you want I can help you so you can finish faster" Sora offered.

"You're a university student, how would you know anything about designing architecture" Haruhiko said and looked at Sora.

"I may be a university student, but I know a thing or two about designing things" Sora said with a smile and picked up a pencil.

Sora began to draw some statues for the building; there were statues on and around the building, most of them were gargoyles and some were people with blindfolds on. After about an hour and a half, Sora put the pencil down and wiped the paper clean of eraser shavings; Haruhiko looked at the statues and was a little shocked.

"These are perfect; they go great with the building, how did you finish so fast?" Haruhiko asked and kept looking at the statues.

"Well I have fast hands, sometimes when I'm drawing someone when they don't want me to draw them and they're looking away, I have to draw it quick, the fastest time I can draw a person is thirty minutes" Sora said and smiled.

"These are perfect, if I would have done it, it would have taken me three days, but you just shortened the time and once I'm finish with the doors I'll be done" Haruhiko said and started to work on the doors.

"Thanks, you can also give me a reward for helping you out" Sora said and kept smiling.

"What kind of reward?" Haruhiko asked and looked at Sora.

"You have to have a picnic with me" Sora said and set the picnic basket on the table.

Haruhiko looked at the basket and was about to open it but Sora smacked his hand playfully.

"You can't see what's inside until you agree to come with me" Sora said and laughed a little.

Haruhiko thought for a while and sighed in defeat.

"Let me finish the door and I'll go with you" Haruhiko said in agreement.

"Awesome, I'll just have a seat and let you finish" Sora said in excitement and sat on the couch.

Haruhiko continued his work as Sora sat on the couch and took out a sketch book and pencil; Haruhiko would occasionally take glances at Sora and she drew something in her book and she would glance at him at times too, but Haruhiko didn't get caught. After about forty-five minutes, Haruhiko finished the door and looked over the plans to see if anything was missing.

"I'm finished" Haruhiko said and put his things away.

Sora was already finishing with her drawing and she walked over to see Haruhiko's design, it was really pretty.

"It looks beautiful" Sora said with a bright smile.

"Thanks" Haruhiko said and looked away.

Haruhiko rolled up the blueprints and put a rubber band on around it.

"I have to drop this off somewhere first before we can go" Haruhiko said and stood up.

"Alright, let's go" Sora said with excitement and grabbed the basket and Haruhiko's hand and started to drag him out of the room.

Haruhiko drove to a big building and went inside to drop off the blueprints; it took about an hour for him to come back out.

"What took so long?" Sora asked as Haruhiko got in the car.

"The directors had to take a few looks over it until they approved, they were surprised that I got it finish way early than what was dated, they liked it too" Haruhiko said and started the car.

"That's nice, I'm glad that they liked it. Now, I know this great place that we can have a picnic, it's this park uptown and it's beautiful" Sora said and smiled.

Haruhiko started to drive and Sora gave directions of where to go, it only took about thirty minutes and Sora pointed at the park and Haruhiko parked near a curb. Sora got out and breathed in the fresh air, the wind blew and it felt nice; Haruhiko soon got out of the car too and locked the doors. Sora looked really excited and she ran over to Haruhiko and grabbed his hand and started to walk, looking for a spot; people were looking at them and started to whisper to each other.

The whole time, Sora never let Haruhiko's hand go and he didn't let go either; Sora soon walked into the grass and stopped. Sora let Haruhiko's hand go and searched through her bag and pulled out a blanket and spread it out; Sora then set the basket down and brought some things out to hold the blanket in its place. Sora sat on her knees and looked at Haruhiko and patted the place nest to her, Haruhiko hesitated for a while, and then he walked over and sat down. Sora opened the picnic basket up and brought out a container and some snacks; she then brought out the roses and chocolates and handed them to Haruhiko.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Sora said with a smile.

Haruhiko was a little surprised by this, but he still took the flowers and chocolates.

"Thank you" Haruhiko said and set the gifts aside.

"Hey, you should try this hot chocolate, I made it myself" Sora said and opened the container and poured it in the cup.

Sora handed the hot chocolate to Haruhiko and he took it, he took a sip.

"It's really good" Haruhiko said and kept drinking it.

"Thanks, my mom made it for me one time when I was little and sick, she said that it was her secret recipe that has to be passed down from mother to daughter, she thought me how to make it when I was ten" Sora said and smiled.

"Really, your mom must have been a very nice woman" Haruhiko said and kept drinking the hot chocolate.

"She was, until my father left us" Sora said, her smile vanished the instant she mentioned her father.

Haruhiko was surprised by this, Sora had her head hung and he couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was feeling bad.

"What happened?" Haruhiko asked and set the cup down.

Sora hesitated for a while, but then she told her story.

"My father left me and my mom when I was eleven, leaving us with no money and all of his gambling bills, I would always hear my mom and dad fighting over it, she was only happy when she was with me, but when she and my father were alone, she exploded. My father was addicted to gambling and drinking and was violent with us; at first I thought that it was something that I did wrong, but then I saw my father come home late one night with a beer in his hand and he looked really mad. It was awful, after that happened, he took all of my mom's money from the bank and left us with his bills; I had to drop all of my stuff and work. I never really had a childhood because I never got to spend time with friends or do anything fun, I always had to work and would take any shift just to make enough money to buy food and pay his bills. I cursed him everyday ever since he left, if he ever came back to seek forgiveness, I would beat him near death" Sora explained.

Haruhiko stared in shock at her story and felt really bad for her.

"We still have to pay the bills and they just seem to get longer, I try all I can to pay them off and keep up with my mother. I always send a third of my paycheck to my mother and tell her that we can get through this together, I moved out of the house so I can find a good job to help. I also want our band to go big so we can make a lot more money and I can pay the bills faster and so my mother can be happy, every time I see her, she puts on a fake smile to show that every things ok, but it's not; I want her to be truly happy, not to fake her happiness for me" Sora began to cry half way through her story and the tears dripped off her chin and on her hands and the blanket, she gripped her dress tight to stop herself from crying out loud.

Haruhiko felt a pain in his heart as she told her story and started to cry; Haruhiko reached over and pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. Sora was surprised by this, but it made her feel better and she hugged back, gripping on his shirt and started to cry silently, shaking a little. Haruhiko held her in his arms as she cried out all of the pain that she endured in her life; after Haruhiko heard Sora stop crying and she stopped shaking, he pulled back and looked at her.

He cupped her cheeks and pulled her up to look at her, when he did, her eyes were red and had tears in them, and her cheeks were wet from all the tears she shed. Haruhiko wiped the tears away from her eyes and wiped her cheeks clean; Sora rubbed her eyes and sniffled a little.

"You know, you're the first person I've told about this, it felt nice to tell someone" Sora said with a shaky voice.

Sora looked up and smiled at Haruhiko, she was happy that she had someone to talk to about this; Haruhiko patted Sora's head and removed his hands.

"You can tell me anything if you want" Haruhiko said and pulled back.

"Thanks" Sora said and smiled.

Sora brought out the rest of the snacks and they ate in silence; Sora was smiling the whole time; after they were done they saw the sun starting to set.

"This is my favorite part, the sun looks so beautiful when it sets, that's why this is my favorite place" Sora said and turned around to watch the sunset.

Haruhiko watched to sunset too, but he would glance at Sora once and a while; Sora was smiling and she looked beautiful when the light of the setting sun shined on her and the wind blew softly. Haruhiko thought she was really beautiful with the light shining on her; after an hour, it was dark and the stars were out.

"We better get going, it's already dark" Haruhiko said and was about to get up, but Sora grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, you should see the stars when they're out, I don't know why, but every time on Valentine's Day, the stars here are beautiful, can we stay a little longer?" Sora asked.

Haruhiko looked at her for a while, thinking if he should stay or not, but she wanted to stay to watch the stars; Haruhiko sighed and sat back down. Sora smiled and laid down to look at the sky, she had her hands on her stomach and looked at the shining stars; Haruhiko just sat up and looked up. Sora grabbed Haruhiko's sleeves and pulled him down to lay beside of her, Sora laughed a little when she pulled Haruhiko down and kept looking at the stars. Haruhiko looked at Sora, then back at the stars; the whole sky was covered in bright shining stars of different sizes, it looked amazing.

"Hey, you know when I was little, my mom said that she saw Pegasus here when she was with my father on Valentine's Day when they were my age, I always tried to find him every time I come here on Valentine's Day, but I can never find that one horse, I still try to look but I can't find him" Sora said and kept looking at the stars.

"Really, I see Pegasus right now" Haruhiko said and put his hands behind his head.

"Really, where?" Sora asked and scooted closer to Haruhiko to see if she can see it from his view.

"I can't see it" Sora said with disappointment.

"I'm not going to point it out to you, you have to find it yourself" Haruhiko said with a small chuckle.

"That's so mean; I spent almost all my childhood looking for him, why can't you show me!" Sora said in somewhat anger and sat up, looking at Haruhiko with a small pout.

Haruhiko looked at her and she looked funny when she acted like a child, Haruhiko sighed and sat up, he grabbed Sora's hand and pointed it at the sky.

"It's right there" Haruhiko said, pointing at the constellation of Pegasus.

Sora looked closer and then she saw it, and gasped in excitement and started to laugh.

"I see it, thanks, it looks so pretty" Sora said with a smile and kept looking at the constellation.

"It's just stars that make it out, you can't really see Pegasus" Haruhiko said and let Sora's hand go.

"Well with my eyes I can see it, his body, legs, head, and even his wings, it's really pretty; but the weird thing is that my mom told me that when she was young, she couldn't see Pegasus until she came here with dad. Ever since dad left and she came here one time on Valentine's Day, she couldn't see it, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it, all the stars never moved and are always in the exact same place when it's Valentine's Day" Sora explained and kept looking at Pegasus.

Haruhiko thought about it too, and then he finally thought of how it's like that, he smiled on the inside and looked at Pegasus too. Sora knew how it was like that too, but she didn't want to ruin the moment and looked at Pegasus and smiled.

"Hey look, it's a shooting star" Sora said and pointed at the moving star.

"I heard that if you close your eyes and make a wish, it'll come true" Sora explained and closed her eyes.

Haruhiko looked at her and looked back at the shooting star, it was a light blue and was moving slowly across the sky; Haruhiko hesitated for a bit, but then he closed his eyes and started to make a wish too. After a while they both opened they eyes and saw that the shooting star was gone.

"What did you wish for?" Sora asked.

"That's a secret" Haruhiko said and looked towards the sky.

After a few minutes, a huge wind blew and it was cold; Sora held her dress down so it wouldn't go up and shook a little.

"We better go, it's getting cold" Sora said and stood up.

Haruhiko stood up too and gathered the blanket up, handing it to Sora, she took the blanket and put it in the basket. They soon started to walk towards the car and it was a peaceful quiet, the crickets chirped and the wind blew quietly. Sora looked to the side and saw a full moon, it was pretty; she was only walking a few steps until she suddenly tripped over something. Sora fell to the ground and landed on her stomach, she groaned as she sat up.

"Are you ok?" Haruhiko asked and kneeled down to her.

"Yeah, I think I tripped over myself, I'm fine" Sora answered and rubbed her elbows.

Sora tried to stand up but a pain shot through her leg and she fell back down, but Haruhiko catched her before she fell.

"Crap, I think I sprained my ankle when I fell" Sora said and lend against the nearest tree.

Haruhiko looked at her and took his jacket off, he walked over to her and wrapped her in his jacket and picked her up bridal style.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Sora asked nervously.

"Your injured, I'm going to carry you back to the car and have someone look at your ankle" Haruhiko said and started walking.

"It's ok, it's just a sprain, and I get these all the time when I was little, so it's no big deal" Sora said and laughed a little.

"It is a big deal, you have an injury and you can't walk, so I'm taking you back home and having someone look at it" Haruhiko said and got to the car.

Haruhiko unlocked the door and placed Sora in the seat, he closed the door and got in the driver's side and started the car, heading back to his house. Haruhiko and Sora soon made it back to his house and in the drive way; he picked Sora up bridal style again and headed to the front door, opening it up and closing it once they got inside. Haruhiko walked up the stairs and opened a door to a bedroom, he placed Sora on the soft bed and she sat up straight.

"It's ok, really, when I get sprains they heal by the next day, so you really don't have to call someone, I'm fine" Sora said and took her shoes off and set them on the ground next to the bed.

Haruhiko took a look at Sora's injured ankle, Sora winced at the pain a little, but the pain went away after a little while.

"It doesn't seem to be swelling or broken, just a little bruised" Haruhiko said and set Sora's foot down.

"It's ok, it'll heal by morning, so you don't need to worry" Sora said with a smile.

"Ok, get some rest and I'll check on you later to see how you're doing" Haruhiko said and stood up, walking out of the room.

Sora sat there for a while and looked around the room; there was a small book shelf, a desk, a closet, and two night stands, the bed she was lying on was a king size and had a small roof over the top. Sora decided to get off the bed, when she did, she felt a slight pain in her ankle, but she had to walk it off or it wouldn't heal; after taking a few steps, the pain was little and she only limped for a while.

She walked over to the book shelf and grabbed a book and sat down at the desk, turning the desk lamp on and starts to read. After Sora read half way through the book, she looked over at the clock and it was already past two-thirty, Sora closed the book and put it back on the shelf and walked out the room. She walked around a while, looking for the bathroom; after walking for a while, she saw a door slightly opened and a light of a lamp shining through.

Sora walked towards the door and pushed it opened a little to look inside, when she poked her head through, she saw Haruhiko sleeping on his desk with the lamp on and a computer on and in front of him. Sora walked in and walked over to Haruhiko, she poked his cheeks and laughed a little; Sora moved some of Haruhiko's hair out of his eyes and saw him sleeping quietly.

Sora caressed his cheek and got a little closer to his face, her lips barely touched his, then she fully kissed him; Sora pulled away when she heard him groan. Sora then ran out of the room so she wouldn't get caught, but what she didn't know was Haruhiko was already awake before she kissed him. Haruhiko sat up and watched as the door shut silently, he sat there for a while and touched his lips slightly; he soon continued to type on his computer and work on something.

Sora was in her room, panting, her heart racing, as if it was about to jump out through her chest, she had a small blush on her cheeks and her hand over her heart. Sora was leaning on the door, but the she pushed herself off and walked towards the bed and just jumped in. She buried her face in the pillow and pulled the covers over her head, trying to sleep, but couldn't, thinking why she kissed him.

**_The Next Day_**

Sora felt something shake her and she just groaned under the covers and just turned to her side, she soon felt the covers fly off of her body and she was greeted by a bright light through the window. She turned to where she was on her back and rubbed her eyes to see better; when she was adjusted to the light she saw that Haruhiko was hovering over her; Sora's face turned a bright red.

"It's already eight, can you get up?" Haruhiko said.

Sora face turned into a pout and she covered her face with a pillow.

"Can't I sleep for a little while longer, this bed is so comfortable" Sora said like a child.

Haruhiko got a little annoyed and grabbed the sides of Sora's stomach, about to toss her over his shoulders and walk down the stairs; but before he could do that, he applied a little more pressure that made Sora laugh.

"S-stop, that t-tickles" Sora laughed as she pulled the pillow off of her face.

Haruhiko looked at her as she laughed and applied a little more pressure, Sora laughed out loud and held onto Haruhiko's hands, trying to pull them away but she was too weak.

"S-stop, I-I can't b-breathe" Sora laughed, moving her legs a lot to get out.

"Are you going to get up?" Haruhiko said, trying not to smile at how she's laughing.

"Y-yes, I-I'll get up" Sora laughed.

Haruhiko removed his hands and Sora stopped laughing, she was panting, giggling a little; Sora sat up when she catched her breath and stopped laughing. Haruhiko started to walk off but Sora called him out.

"Hey Isamu!" Sora called.

Haruhiko turned around and saw that Sora stuck her tongue and made a face at him and got back under the covers, he got really annoyed and walked towards to the bed. Haruhiko grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Sora, he grabbed her waist and tossed her over her shoulder; Sora screamed a little when she was picked up and placed over Haruhiko's shoulder. Sora didn't move as Haruhiko walked down the stairs towards the door.

"Good morning Haruhiko-sama" Tanaka greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Tanaka" Sora greeted.

Tanaka was a little surprised to see Sora over Haruhiko's shoulder, but laughed a little.

"Good morning Sora-sama" Tanaka greeted.

"I'm taking Sora back home, I'll be back later to complete my work" Haruhiko said and walked out the door.

Sora waved good bye to Tanaka as he closed the door; Haruhiko walked towards his car and placed Sora down inside the car. Haruhiko soon got in the car too and started the car and driving towards Usagi's house to drop Sora off; after a while, Haruhiko parked near a curb outside of Usagi's apartment. Before Sora got out, Haruhiko grabbed something from the back of the car; he brought out a dozen of blue roses and handed them to Sora.

"Whoa, these are so beautiful, thank you" Sora said with a warm smile.

Haruhiko looked away so she wouldn't see the small blush on his face; Sora lends over and kissed Haruhiko on the cheek and got out of the car. Sora soon made it inside of the apartment and took her shoes off, walking into the living room; Sora had a blush on her face when she got inside. After Sora was inside, Haruhiko touched his cheek that was kissed lightly and smiled again.

As soon as Sora was inside, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vase, filling it with water and placing the roses in the vase and set them on the coffee table in the living room. Sora smiled as she looked at the roses and sat down on the couch; after remembering what she did last night, her whole face went red and she buried her face in the couch and groaned. Sora felt a little embarrassed about doing that, but felt a little happy about it too; she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a door flying open.

"Where is that bastard?" Aikawa yelled and started to head up the stairs. Sora chased after her, hoping to stop her before she did anything rash. The one thing that was Sora's mind the whole time was: _With me living here, everything is going turning upside down._


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi and Aikawa were in Usagi's office to complete the last chapter, while Misaki and Sora were down stairs making breakfast; Misaki was still a little embarrassed about what happened this morning.

"So Misaki, where's Usagi-san taking you for Valentine's Day?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise, I just really hope he doesn't do anything weird" Misaki said, muttering the last part.

"Usagi-san told me where he's taking you, and I know you're going to have fun" Sora said with a smile and began to make coffee.

"W-what, he told you?" Misaki asked in surprised.

"Yeah, actually, I helped him pick the place out" Sora said and helped Misaki out with breakfast a little.

"W-where is he taking me?" Misaki asking with curiosity.

"Well if I tell you, it won't be much of a surprise, so you just have to wait" Sora said.

Misaki sighed in defeat and continued to make breakfast; Misaki and Sora ate alone and talked a little; after they finished breakfast, Sora washed the dishes while Misaki walked upstairs to his bedroom and began to pack his and Usagi's clothes. By the time Misaki finished packing and taking everything downstairs, Usagi came out of his office with Aikawa having a bright smile and sparkles all around her, holding some papers in her arms.

"Thank you sensei, the ending was the best, now I can keep my job!" Aikawa said with excitement.

"Can I have my two days off now?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, you can have some time off, just make sure you have an idea for the next book while you're off" Aikawa ordered and walked down the stairs.

"How did the progress come along?" Sora asked.

"It came along great, look" Aikawa said and showed Sora the last chapter.

Sora read only a few pages and she smiled real big and screamed with excitement.

"This is great; I can't wait until the book comes out and read the rest" Sora said and handed Aikawa the book back.

Aikawa soon left to deliver the last chapter; Misaki just stood there as he watched, wondering what just happened.

"Misaki, are you ready?" Usagi asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, every things packed" Misaki answered.

"Good, we can leave now; we still have enough time to make it to the train" Usagi said and picked up two of the suitcases.

"B-but I thought you said we were driving there" Misaki said.

"No, we have to drive to the train station and take a train, then we have to drive the rest of the way" Usagi explained and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, ok; we'll be leaving now Sorata, take care, ok" Misaki said and picked up the rest of the suit cases and waved good bye to Sora.

Sora waved good bye too and closed the door; As soon as Misaki had placed the suitcases in the car and got in, Usagi started the car and drove to the train station; once they made it to the train station, they got out of the car and walked towards their train.

"Put these on" Usagi said and handed Misaki a blindfold and a pair of headphones and an iPod.

"Why?" Misaki asked and took the blindfold and headset.

"Because it's a surprise and I don't want you to see or hear where we're going" Usagi said with a small smile.

"Isn't this Sorata's iPod?" Misaki asked and looked at the iPod.

"She said I could borrow it, so turn it on and put them on" Usagi said and placed the headphones on Misaki's head.

Misaki turned the iPod on and just listened to any song that was on while Usagi tied the blindfold around Misaki's eyes, covering him in darkness. Misaki just sat there and just listened to the songs that were on Sora's iPod; most of the songs that she downloaded were weird and some were pretty good. Misaki just sat there; it felt like hours until Misaki felt Usagi place his hand on top of his and pull him off the train.

Misaki just walked and listened to the music and left the blindfold on while Usagi lead him to some place; Misaki would stop at times and continue walking until they made it to someplace. Usagi let Misaki's hand go and did something, then grabbed it again and lead him to the elevator; Misaki felt Usagi take the headphones off of his head.

"Where are we Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"We're almost there, just wait a little longer" Usagi said and kept holding onto Misaki's hand.

Misaki heard a ding and the elevator doors opening; Usagi pulled Misaki again and stopped only after a few steps. Misaki heard Usagi taking a key and opened a door, pulling him inside.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Misaki asked and was about to take the blindfold off.

"Not yet" Usagi said and pulled Misaki again.

Misaki felt a warm breeze and the sound of seagulls, he felt a bar in front of him and held onto it; Usagi then started to untie the blindfold and pulled it off. Misaki was blinded by the light after being in the dark for a while, but when he started to see more clearly he gasped at the sight that he saw. There was a beach with white sand and a clear blue ocean, the sand looked beautiful and Misaki could see some fishes in the ocean.

"T-this is so beautiful, where are we?" Misaki asked as he kept looking at the beach.

"We're at Otaru Dream Beach in Sapporo" Usagi answered and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist.

"W-we're in Sapporo again, why did you bring me here?" Misaki asked, turning his head to look at Usagi.

Usagi kissed Misaki on the lips lovingly.

"It's your Valentine's Day present" Usagi said with a smile.

Misaki stared at him with a blush on his face, he felt very happy that Usagi did this for him.

"T-thank you Usagi-san" Misaki said with a small smile.

Usagi turned Misaki around and kissed him on the lips again, the kiss was filled with love and passion; Misaki, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Usagi bit on Misaki's lower lip, asking for entrance, which was given to him immediately. Usagi stuck his tongue in and tasted Misaki's warm cavern; Misaki moaned a little as Usagi snuck his hand up his shirt; Misaki shuddered a little when he felt Usagi's cold hand against his burning skin; Misaki pulled away in a gasp, panting a little. Then Usagi picked Misaki up bridal style and carried him to the bed.

**Three Hours Later**

"Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?" Usagi asked.

Usagi and Misaki are lying in bed naked after a long passion of love making, both real spent, mostly Misaki.

"I don't know, anywhere is good" Misaki answered.

"Well this is your Valentine's Day gift, so you can pick the place, as long as I'm with you" Usagi said lovingly to Misaki.

Misaki blushed a bright red and felt his heart skip a beat, he didn't care where they were either, he just wanted to be Usagi.

"Me too" Misaki said weakly and started to fall asleep, exhausted from all of the love making.

Usagi smiled when Misaki said that, he was happy that his Misaki wanted to be with him; Usagi kissed Misaki's cheek and pulled the covers over the both of them and fell asleep, holding each other in a warm, loving embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to upload, I had other things to do and someone was on my case about my fanfiction, so I hope that you enjoy this.**

Misaki started to stir a bit and opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but he rubbed them to see better; once he got his vision, he saw Usagi sleeping next to him. Misaki always liked seeing Usagi sleep; he looked so peaceful whenever he slept. Misaki looked over at the clock and it was already a little past nine in the afternoon, so Misaki slipped out from Usagi's arms and grabbed his underwear, which was on the floor, and put them on and tried to walk to the bathroom. The minute Misaki stood up, he fell face first on the floor, walking Usagi from his slumber.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Usagi asked, sitting up.

"Well, I was going to the bathroom to clean myself, but my body is killing me because of someone abusing it so much" Misaki said, sitting up straight and glaring at Usagi.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself" Usagi said with a smirk.

"You couldn't control yourself even if you tried" Misaki informed and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

Before Misaki could close the door, Usagi came in and shut the door, locking it.

"U-Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki yelled.

"I'm going to help you clean yourself" Usagi said, smirking.

"W-what, no, I can do that by myself, now can you get out?" Misaki ordered, blushing.

"No, I need to clean up too; it'll be quicker if we take one together" Usagi said and pulled Misaki in the shower.

Misaki was about to protest when Usagi turned the water on, and it was cold.

"Ahh, Usagi-san, that's cold!" Misaki shouted.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up soon" Usagi said and hugged Misaki.

Misaki gasped a little, thinking that Usagi's body would be a little cold, but it wasn't, it was warm; no not warm, it was burning; a blush crept up on Misaki as he felt Usagi's burning body pressed against his cool body. Misaki gasped a little when he felt Usagi's lips attacking his neck; the water started to warm up and Misaki's body started to tingle, not from the water, but from the feeling of the way Usagi was touching him.

Usagi roamed his big, cool hands all over Misaki's body, causing him to shiver in pleasure; Misaki was panting lightly, his eyes barely open. Usagi moved from Misaki's neck to his collarbone and started to suck again; after Usagi left, yet another hickey, he move to Misaki's lips and kissed him passionately. Misaki respond to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and deepened the kiss; Misaki soon pulled back and lightly bit on Usagi's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Usagi was a little surprised by Misaki's action, but he opened up for him; Misaki slipped his tongue in and tasted Usagi's hot cavern, moaning a little. Usagi rubbed his tongue against Misaki's while one of his hands was laced in Misaki's wet brown locks and the other on Misaki's chest, sliding down until he felt Misaki's clothed, hard erection, Misaki forgot to take his underwear off; this caused Usagi to break the kiss.

"I barely touched you and you're already this hard?" Usagi said with an amused smirk.

"S-shut up" Misaki said half-heartedly.

Usagi brought both of his hands to the rim of Misaki's underwear and pulled them down, revealing Misaki's hard member. Usagi took ahold of Misaki's erection and began to slowly stroke him, loving the wonderful sounds that came from his younger lover. Misaki moaned low and was panting, he almost couldn't take at how slow Usagi was moving his hand, he felt his own member throbbing and he was aching for release.

"Usagi-san… f-faster" Misaki moaned, a bright blush on his face.

Usagi smiled and began to move his hand faster, gripping Misaki's erection firmly; Misaki moaned a little louder at Usagi's actions. It wasn't only seconds later that Misaki screamed Usagi's name and came in his hand; Misaki was panting, a blush still on his face; Misaki was still holding onto Usagi, feeling a little weak.

"That was fast" Usagi said in amusement and licked the cum off of his hand.

Misaki didn't say anything, feeling a little embarrassed after what he said; Usagi pulled back and looked into Misaki's beautiful green eyes, a little of his hair hanging in his face. Misaki blushed a dark read when he saw the love in Usagi's lavender eyes, making his heart skip a beat. Usagi placed both of his hands on each side of Misaki's face and caressed his cheek; Usagi pulled Misaki closer until their lips were almost touching and whispered,

"I love you" in a low husky voice that sent shivers down Misaki's spine.

Usagi kissed Misaki fully on his lips; Misaki's eyes were barely open and he soon closed them and kissed back, loving every moment that he spent with Usagi.

After they finish showering, they got dressed and decided to go out to eat, Usagi was making his way to the unpacked suitcases when Misaki stopped him.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Misaki asks, a blush on his face and both of his hands on top of the suitcase.

"I was getting our suits" Usagi answered, looking at Misaki curiously.

"Y-you don't have to worry about that, I-I'll get them" Misaki said and picked the suitcase up and took it to the bathroom.

After a while, he came back out with two suits in his hands.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Usagi asks, his arms folded across his chest.

"W-what, no, y-you're being paranoid again" Misaki managed to say, laughing nervously.

Usagi decided to let it slide for now and he took his suit and soon got dressed; after Usagi and Misaki were finished putting their suits on, Misaki was having trouble tying his tie. Usagi smiled and chuckled a little at the way Misaki was making a frustrated face, trying to tie his tie. Usagi walked over to Misaki and helps him tie his tie; Misaki was looking down, blushing in embarrassment because he felt like a child with someone helping him with something that seemed simple to do.

After Usagi was finished tying Misaki's tie, he pulled on it, bringing Misaki closer and kissed him passionately. Misaki pushed on Usagi's shoulder to get him off, but the kiss was so passionate, his knees were starting to grow weak and his gripped on Usagi's shirt to hold him up. Once Usagi was satisfied when he felt his shiver a little and moan low, he pulled back and smiled when he saw Misaki's cheeks grew a dark red, his eyes a little wide.

"Let's go out to eat, shall we?" Usagi said with a smirk.

Misaki just swallowed slowly and just nodded; after Misaki fixed his tie and buttoned up his jacket, they left. Misaki and Usagi took a car and parked outside a fancy restaurant, Usagi requested a private booth for him and Misaki. After Misaki and Usagi ordered their food, they were served red wine.

"A-are you sure it's ok for me to drink wine?" Misaki asks as Usagi poured his wine glass full.

"Sure, you're old enough now, you might like it" Usagi said and poured himself some wine as well.

"B-but I don't know how to appreciate good wine" Misaki said, picking up his glass.

"Just drink it" Usagi said and sipped some of his wine.

Misaki looks at the wine for a bit and slowly brings the glass to his lips and takes a sip; Misaki's eyes widened a little and looks at the wine again; it tastes _really_ good.

"It's- it's good" Misaki said and drinks the rest.

"That good, you can have more" Usagi said with an _innocent _smile and pours more wine in Misaki's glass.

Misaki just smiled and drank it, ever time Misaki finished one glass of wine, his glass got refilled and he kept drinking. But about two hours later, there were already two empty bottles of wine and a very, _very _drunk Misaki, resting his head on the table.

"U-Usagi-hic-san?" Misaki asks, barely lifting his head to look at him.

"What is it Misaki?" Usagi said, smiling and feeling very happy about this situation.

"C-can we go, these clothes are-hic-tighten around my body, why is it so hot?" Misaki asks, almost yelling and pulling at his clothes.

"Ok, we'll go home, but you have to answer a question" Usagi requests, smirking this time.

"W-what would that be?" Misaki asks, lifting his head, his arms resting on the table.

"What are you hiding in that suitcase?" Usagi asks.

Misaki didn't answer at first, his face grew a bright pink and he tried to straighten up a little.

"I-it's the maid costume that Sorata bought a few weeks ago" Misaki answered, trying to look at Usagi.

Usagi's eyes widen a bit in shock and surprise; but then his eyes turn lustful and he smirked pervertedly, absolutely loving the answer that Misaki gave him.

"And why do you have that outfit?" Usagi asks, hoping to get a wonderful answer.

"I-I just want to d-do something special, s-since you went through all of this for me" Misaki said, placing his hands in his lap and looking to the side, trying to hide a blush that was visible on his face.

"I would do anything for my Misaki" Usagi said, placing a hand on Misaki's cheek and turned his head so he could look at him.

Misaki looked in Usagi's lavender eyes and his blush turned a dark red and spread across his face, his eyes barely open. Usagi paid the check and took Misaki back to the apartment; but the drive was difficult to get through; Misaki kept making passes at Usagi.

While Usagi was driving the car, Misaki sat in the passenger seat, but leaned over to Usagi and placed a light kiss on his neck; Usagi swallowed hard when Misaki began to suck on his neck. Misaki used the tip of his tongue and ran it up to Usagi's ear and bit the lobe lightly; Usagi groaned a little, but once he saw their apartment building, his soon smirk.

Usagi parked the car and once Misaki pulled, Usagi grabbed the side of Misaki face and kissed him passionately on his soft lips, making Misaki moan in his mouth.

"You are going to pay for this" Usagi said and a seductive voice.

Usagi got out of the car and Misaki was wobbling a little, trying to walk but couldn't; Usagi saw this and picked Misaki up bridal style and carried him to the elevator, kissing him once they got on. There weren't any people on the elevator, and Usagi was glad, he thought that Misaki would have a fit if people saw them. Once the elevator got on their floor, Usagi broke the kiss and walked to their room and took the key out, unlocking the door and walking inside, practically slamming the door hard. Usagi set Misaki on his feet and looked at him, not really going any further; Misaki noticed this and got a little irritated.

"W-what are you waiting for?" Misaki asks.

"I want you to put the maid outfit on, I really want to see your body in it" Usagi whispers in Misaki's ear and licks the shell, earning a low moan.

Misaki hesitates for a few moments and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him; Usagi was standing there, smirking, then he takes his jacket off and sits on the bed, waiting for his hot, drunk Misaki to come back. After about ten minutes, Misaki opens the bathroom door and slowly walks out, his head hanging down and his hair covering his eyes; he stands in front of Usagi, his hands behind his back. Usagi takes his time observing his adorable Misaki in the maid outfit.

Misaki was wearing the pink and black outfit, the skirt was short and pink and the bottom rims were black and lacy and underneath the skirt was fluffy and white, the top was half of a tube top, showing his stomach and it was pink in the middle and the rims of the top and bottom were black and lacy as well.

Usagi just smirked and licked his lips, loving every second of this moment.

"Misaki, let me see your beautiful face" Usagi requests.

Misaki hesitates for a moment and slowly lifts his head, tilting it to the side slightly. Usagi's breath was caught in his throat and he got hard fast by the look that Misaki was making. Misaki's cheeks were a light pink and his eyes were half opened, his lips opened slightly, breathing quietly.

"Misaki, come here, your master has a few requests that he would like to make" Usagi said with a smirk and his mind and eyes clouded with more lust than Misaki could ever imagine.

**Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, I want to save the lemony goodness for the next chapter**, **I hope to finish soon and upload for all to enjoy, see you when I'm finished**.


	10. Chapter 10

The day after Sora left the Usami mansion, it's been real quite; Haruhiko couldn't concentrate on much because he was thinking about the night when Sora kissed him on his lips.

"Haruhiko-sama" a voice said, breaking Haruhiko's thoughts.

Haruhiko looked up and saw Tanaka standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Haruhiko asks, looking back at his work.

"I found this in the guest room this morning and I was wondering if you knew who it belonged to" Tanaka asked, holding a cell phone in his hand.

It was red with a teddy bear sticker on the front. Haruhiko recognizes that it was Sora's phone, she must have left it at the house before she left.

"That's Sora's phone" Haruhiko stated, taking the phone in his hands to look at it.

"Oh, she must have left it here by accident; do you want me to take it to her?" Tanaka asks.

"No, I'll do that, I have some stuff to drop off, so I'll drop it off on the way" Haruhiko said, standing up and walking out of the room.

He lied about dropping some other stuff off, so he got in his car and headed straight to Usagi's house. Once Haruhiko made it to Usagi's house, he rode the elevator up to the top and rang the doorbell.

"The doors unlocked!" someone called out from the other side of the door.

Haruhiko turned the doorknob and opened the door; when he came in the house, he saw Sora lying on her back on the couch and she had a blanket on her.

"Isamu, what are you doing here?" Sora asked with a smile, but she was still lying on the couch.

"I came by to drop off your phone, you left it at my house" Haruhiko said, taking out her phone and walked over to her.

"Oh, I was wondering where it went, thank you so much" Sora said, smiling at Haruhiko.

"Why are you lying on the couch?" Haruhiko asks, setting the phone on the table in front of her.

He notice that there were two bottles of medicine, one liquid and one filled with pills and some packets of pink tablets.

"Ah, well, my back is killing me and I got sick this morning, that's why there's medicine on the table" Sora said, putting an arm under her head.

"You're sick? You don't look sick" Haruhiko said, looking at Sora. Her cheeks were slightly red and she was sweating so little.

"Well, I have a high fever and my stomach was hurting, plus I threw up the minute I jumped out of bed" Sora said, taking a deep breath and exhaling kneels down and places a hand on her forehead, it was burning.

"Have you taken any of the medicine?" Haruhiko asks, looking at the bottles on the table.

"Yeah, I took the pills in the bottle to help my stomach from aching and the pink tablets help me from throwing up" Sora said.

"What about the liquid medicine?" Haruhiko asks, taking the unopened bottle of liquid in his hands.

"Hell no, that stuff taste disgusting, I am not taking that" Sora said, showing a sour face to prove her point.

"You have to, it'll help with your fever" Haruhiko informed, opening the bottle up.

"No, I'm not taking it and you can't make me" Sora said, crossing her arms and started to pout. Haruhiko looked at her with an expressionless face; she was acting like a five year old.

"You're taking weather you like it or not" Haruhiko said strictly, pouring the purple liquid in the cap from the top of the bottle.

"No" Sora said, still pouting.

"How old are you?" Haruhiko asks sarcastically, placing the medicine to her lips.

But Sora just shut her lips tight, making sure that she wouldn't take and closed her eyes; Haruhiko just looked at her, she was acting immature, but it was kind of cute. Then Haruhiko thought of a plan.

"Fine, you don't have to take it" Haruhiko said, then pulled back and did something.

"Haha, I wi-" Sora's victory was cut off when she felt Haruhiko's lips settle on hers.

Sora was too shocked to do anything, her eyes were wide and her heart was racing. Haruhiko placed his hand on her cheek and the other behind her head; Sora placed her hands on Haruhiko's shoulders and gripped on his jacket slightly.

Sora tensed up a bit when she felt his tongue tracing her lips and she unconsciously opened her mouth; once she opened her mouth, Haruhiko opened his and he released the medicine and it went into her mouth. Some of the medicine spilled out the side of Sora's mouth; once all the medicine was gone and Sora drank it, Haruhiko pulled out of the kiss. When he looked at her, her cheeks were a bright pink and her eyes were a little wide.

"See, you still took it" Haruhiko said, wiping some of the medicine off her cheek.

Then a sound of someone coughing came into the room; Haruhiko looked at the door and saw two people standing there, the guy with blue hair was holding a bag in his hand and the guy with yellow hair was holding a bag as well.

"R-Ryuu, N-Nobuo, you're back" Sora said nervously, her face now a bright red.

"We have the stuff you requested for; can you tell us who this guy is?" Ryuu asks, looking at Haruhiko with an expressionless face.

"T-this is Haruhiko, he brought my phone back when I left it at his house" Sora explained, taking her hands away once she figured out when they were.

"Oh, and have you taken you medicine?" Ryuu asks, walking over to Sora. Haruhiko soon stood up and walked about two inches away.

"S-sort of, Isamu shoved it down my throat" Sora said, glaring at Haruhiko.

"You were supposed to take it when we left" Ryuu said in a firm tone.

"B-but I had a g-good explanation for n-not taking it" Sora said nervously.

"I would love to hear it" Ryuu said, an ominous aura forming around him.

"It doesn't taste good" Sora said, hiding half her face with the blanket.

Then Ryuu's aura grew more, scaring Sora so much that she covered her head with the blanket, trying to hide from Ryuu. Ryuu stood over Sora and yanked the blanket right off of her body; Sora had her face covered with her hands, trembling slightly. Ryuu leaned over and placed one of his hands on Sora's forehead, she tensed slightly when his hand came in contact.

"Well, at least your fever went down" Ryuu said, taking his hand away.

"Y-you mean you're not mad?" Sora asks, taking her hands away from her face.

"Well, I was mad that you didn't take the medicine, but at least your getting better" Ryuu said, looking at Sora with a slight scowl.

"Oh, ok" Sora said, smiling a little.

Ryuu then kneeled down and placed his hands on her cheeks, then pinched and pulled them real hard.

"Next time I said to take your medicine, you take the damn medicine!" Ryuu yelled, scowling even more.

Sora flailed her arms around, tears came to her eyes, and whined in pain; after a while, Ryuu let her go and started to look through the bag. Sora just rubbed her cheeks, pouting at Ryuu.

"Nobuo, bring me that bag your holding, it has the heat pads in it" Ryuu requests, looking at Nobuo. Nobuo nodded and walked over to Ryuu, handing him the bag.

"Lie on your stomach and I'll place the heat pads on your back" Ryuu said, taking out a small box from the bag. Sora nodded and turned over, groaning slightly as she did so.

"Where does it hurt?" Ryuu asks, opening the box and taking out two big pads.

"On my lower back" Sora answered.

Ryuu lifted Sora's shirt up until it showed half of her back and placed the heat pads on her lower back.

"How long will this take?" Sora asks, crossing her arms and placed her chin on them.

"About an hour" Ryuu answered, pulling Sora's shirt back down as soon as he finished placing the pads.

"Ugh, I'll be so bored" Sora whined.

"We'll still be here!" Nobuo cheered happily, sitting on the couch opposite from Sora.

"Isamu, can you stay here with us?" Sora asks, looking at Haruhiko.

"Yeah, we want to get to know you a little better" Ryuu agreed, walking over to Nobuo and sat down beside him.

Haruhiko didn't say anything at first, thinking about this for a bit, and then he sighed.

"Fine" Haruhiko said, sitting in a chair between the two couches.

"So," Ryuu said, "How long have you known Sora?"

"About a month" Haruhiko answered.

"Do you meet with each other?" Nobuo asks.

"Occasionally"

"Have you done anything to upset her?" Ryuu asks.

"No"

"Have you done anything to hurt her?" Nobuo asks.

"No"

"Have you made any moves on her?" Ryuu asks.

"All right, that's enough, these questions are getting too personal" Sora interrupted.

"Well we care about you" Nobuo said.

"And that makes me happy that you care, but I can assure you that Isamu is an awesome guy, he makes me happy" Sora said, smiling warmly. Haruhiko stared at her, his eye a little wide and his heart beating faster by each pasting second.

"Awww, our little Sora's in love!" Nobuo cooed, forming a love aura around him.

"Huh? N-no I'm not!" Sora said nervously, a blush set firmly on her face.

"This says otherwise" Ryuu said, holding up a piece of paper that he got out of nowhere.

"W-Where did you get that?" Sora yelled, supporting half of her body up with her arms.

"I found it stuffed up in the couch" Ryuu answered, turning it around it read it.

"What is it?" Nobuo asks, leaning over to read.

"It's a song she wrote, she must have written it when we went out" Ryuu suggest, handing the song to Nobuo.

Nobuo read over it and he started to smile and laugh a little, then after a few minutes, he was finished.

"Awww, that's so cute, the song is pretty good too" Nobuo praised.

"N-no it isn't, it's embarrassing, and I only written that a few days ago, I just finished it today" Sora explained, a dark red blush plastered on her face.

"But it's still good, it may be girly and fluffy, but it's still good, you should sing it for us" Ryuu said.

"W-what? No, it's too embarrassing to sing out loud" Sora said.

"But we want to hear what it sounds like" Nobuo said, a goofy smile on his face.

"B-but-" Sora was cut off by her phone ringing.

_Saved by the cell_ **(I thought that was stupid funny, but I still wanted to put it in)**

Sora reached over and flipped her phone open.

"Hello, you have Sora here!" Sora said happily.

Sora quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, and everyone in the room heard someone yelling on the other end of the phone; after some time, the yelling stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot that we had a date today, I kind of got sick this morning, I'm sorry" Sora apologized.

"Oh, well, you can come by my house and we can hang, we have a few extra people here, it'll be fun" Sora said in excitement.

After a few minutes of talking, Sora gave them her address and ended the call.

"So, who was that?" Ryuu asks.

"That was Hikari" Sora answered, setting her phone on the table.

"H-Hikari's coming?" Nobuo asks, a small blush on his face.

"Yeah, we were going out today, but since I got sick I couldn't go, but it's only my back hurting now, so once I'm healed, we can go out" Sora said, smiling at them.

"Really, well, we don't have anything to do, can we come?" Ryuu asks.

"Duh, didn't you hear me on the phone, it's going to be fun, the five of us hanging out" Sora said, laughing a little.

"Five?" Ryuu asks.

"Yeah, me, you, Nobuo, Hikari, and Isamu" Sora explained.

"Wait, why am I involved?" Haruhiko asks.

"It'll be more fun if all of us go" Sora said.

"And so she can hang out with the one she loves~" Nobuo teased.

"No I don't, I just want all of us to han-!" Sora was cut off when the front door flew open.

There was a girl with long brown hair and she had black eyes, she was wearing half of a pink sparkly t-shirt, the left shoulder exposed and was wearing blue shorts, and she looked pissed.

"Hikari, that was fast" Sora said, looking at Hikari.

"Well she was captain of the track team" Ryuu stated.

"Why the hell didn't you call me earlier?" Hikari yelled.

"I told you I forgot, I'm sorry" Sora apologized.

"You said we can go once your healed, how long will that take?" Hikari asked, walking over to Sora.

"About an hour" Sora answered.

"You can't be serious, I don't want to wait that long, I'll do it myself" Hikari declared and climbed on top of Sora.

"Wait, no, you're never gentle when you do this!" Sora yelled, squirming to get out of her grasp.

"Well if I do it gently, it'll take much longer, this will only take a minute" Hikari said, pulling up Sora's shirt.

Hikari took the heating pads off and placed them on the table and placed both of her thumbs on Sora's lower back and started to push and rub against the pained area.

"Ahhh, Hikari, it hurts stop it!" Sora yelled.

"Shut up, just lie still" Hikari informed and applied more presser.

"I can't, it hurts!" Sora whined, tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise that it'll get better, just lie still" Hikari said.

Sora stopped move and just gripped the couch, whining slightly; after about two minutes, Hikari stopped and got off of Sora.

"There, I'm done. Do you feel better?" Hikari asks, putting her hands on her hips.

Sora pulled herself up, sitting on her knees and stretched her arms out, groaning low; she twisted her body a bit to help her back. Then an ominous aura appeared around her body when she looked down.

"What the hell is your pro-!" Sora stopped yelling when she turned her head to look at Hikari. Her eyes widen a little, and then they turned into concern and sadness.

"Hikari," Sora said, her voice soft, "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asks.

"Why are you sad?" Sora asks, turning her body to face Hikari.

"I-I'm not" Hikari said, tensing slightly.

"Don't lie to me; I can see your form, what happened?" Sora asks again.

"I said it's nothing!" Hikari yelled.

"It's something, tell me now!"

"It's none of your business!"

"I just want to know why you're so sad-!"

"Orochi broke up with me!" Hikari yelled, clenching her fists to her sides.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment before Sora broke it.

"Well I'm glad he did, he was never nice" Sora said.

"But I still like him" Hikari said quietly.

"But he was never nice to you, he always bossed you around, he never treated you with respect" Sora said firmly.

"Yes he did" Hikari said, scowling slightly and tears forming in her eyes.

"You're an awesome person, he should have treated you nicely; my only question was why he'd break up with you?" Sora asked.

Hikari hesitated for a moment, opening and closing her mouth but she couldn't speak; then she took a deep breath

"W-well, we were g-going to take a-another step in our r-relationship" Hikari said nervously, blushing slightly.

"That's ok, but was it you who suggested it?" Sora asked.

"N-no, he decided it" Hikari informed.

"But were you comfortable with it?" Sora asked with concern in her voice.

"Y-yes, but we didn't even make it that far" Hikari said, her voice a little shaky.

"Ok, but why did he break up with you even if you didn't do anything?"

"W-well, w-we were about to… s-start, but then he stopped" Hikari said, her face a bright red.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"H-he…," Hikari stopped completely, a little nervous talking about this.

"He what? I swear, if he did anything to hurt you, I'll-"

"He found out I was a boy!" Hikari yelled.

**I know I kind of made it long but I wanted to add enough detail, but not too much, so I'm going to cut off here, I hope you like it because I want to make it funny, so till next chapter, see you then.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**We continue from our last chapter. Sorry for taking so long in updating, i hade some homework to do and i was real busy with other things, i hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

"He found out I was a boy!" Hikari yelled.

Everyone in the room was silent; Haruhiko was shocked to see that the girl was really a boy. Then Sora soon broke the silence.

"But I thought you told him that you were a boy" Sora said in confusion.

"N-no, I didn't tell him" Hikari said, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Hikari, the only reason that I'll let you date a guy is if they know that you're a boy and that they're fine with it" Sora said, her voice getting a little loud.

"But if they found out I was a boy, then they'll never date me" Hikari retorted, looking at Sora.

"It's worse if you hide that secret from people, then you'll still just get hurt and I hate to see you get hurt" Sora shot back.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself!" Hikari shouted, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"I know you are, but right now, you can't; right now, I see you crying over a guy who only wanted you for your body" Sora said, small tears forming in her eyes as well.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hikari asked, a little confused.

"Because the first time I saw him with you, I saw his true form, he only wanted you for your body and he was going to dump you as soon as he got what he wanted" Sora said in a small whimper.

Hikari didn't say anything, he was too shocked at what he just heard; he knew Sora for a long time and he knew that she was almost never wrong about these things.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt; when I was young, I never had anyone there for me when I was hurt, now I want to be there for you when your hurt" Sora said, swallowing a small lump in her throat.

Hikari just sobbed, he's been stupid and he should have listened to Sora; then he rushed over to Sora and hugged her tightly. Sora hugged Hikari back and sobbed a bit as well, whenever she saw one of her friends hurt and crying, she would cry too, it just hurt her so much to see one of her friends grieving.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sora asked, stroking Hikari's hair to soothe him.

"Y-yeah, because now I know that boyfriends may not last forever, but friends are always there, and I'm grateful for that" Hikari said, his face buried in Sora's shoulder.

"That great, I'm glad that you're feeling better now" Sora said, smiling.

"So, how about we have an awesome day, it'll be Hikari's day, what do you saw" Sora offered. Hikari pulled back and wiped his eyes from the tears.

"That sounds nice" Hikari said, laughing a little.

"And I'll let you wear that skirt you like so much" Sora offered.

"Awesome, I really like that skirt" Hikari said, lighting up a bit at the offer.

"Alright, we'll be right back so we can get dressed, then we'll leave" Sora said to the three boys who sat in silence during the drama scene.

They just nodded and Sora and Hikari went up to Sora's room to change. Haruhiko, Ryuu, and Nobuo sat just in silence as they listened to the giggling that was going on upstairs. After a few minutes, they both came downstairs in different clothes.

Hikari was wearing a blue and red plaid mini skirt, a black tank top that exposed his mid-drift, a black, short sleeved leather jacket, and a pair of red flat shoes.

Sora was wearing dark blue jean shorts with black fishnets underneath, short black combat boots and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a small, light brown teddy bear backpack on her back.

"Alright, we're ready to go" Sora and Hikari said in unison.

"But what are we going to do first?" Nobuo asks, trying hard not to blush.

"What do you want to do Hikari?" Sora asks, turning to Hikari.

"How about we get ice cream" Hikari suggested.

"Alright, I'm kind of craving ice cream right now, I want to get the medicine taste out of my mouth" Sora said, and then blushed a little when she remembered taking the medicine.

"Alright, that seems cool, it was supposed to be a little warm today" Ryuu said, standing up.

"Come on, Nobuo, Isamu, let's get going before the day ends" Sora said, motioning them to come.

Haruhiko just sighed and decided to go along with them. They soon left the apartment and started to walk, leaving Haruhiko's car in the parking lot. It was a great day to walk, it was a nice temperature, it was sunny with blue skies and a couple of clouds in the sky as well, it was so beautiful. They soon walked into town and stopped by an ice cream stand.

"Are you guys getting any?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting one" Nobuo said.

"Depends on what they have" Ryuu said.

"Aren't you getting one Isamu?" Sora asked.

"I'm not a big fan of sweets" Haruhiko said.

"Ok, we'll be right back" Sora said and walked off with Hikari, Ryuu, and Nobuo.

When they got back, they had different kinds of ice cream; Hikari got a waffle cone strawberry, Nobuo got a waffle cone vanilla, Sora got a waffle cone chocolate, and Ryuu got a waffle cone cherry.

"How can you eat that?" Sora asked, looking at Ryuu.

"I like cherry" Ryuu said, and took a lick of his ice cream.

"Why, I hate cherry" Sora said in disgusted.

"Well I like them" Ryuu said. Sora just sighed and took a lick of her ice cream.

"How about we do a little sightseeing and after we finish our ice cream, we can go to the playground" Hikari suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Sora agreed, smiling happily.

"Hey, are there chunks of strawberry in there?" Nobuo asked, standing beside of Hikari.

"Umm, yeah, there's one right there" Hikari answered, turning his cone around.

"I probably should have gotten the strawberry flavor; I like the frozen strawberries in it" Nobuo pouted, but still took a lick of his ice cream.

"Here" Hikari said and held his cone in front of Nobuo mouth.

"A-ahh, n-no thank you, I'm fine" Nobuo said nervously, blushing a light red.

"It's ok, you can have some" Hikari offered.

Nobuo hesitated for a moment, then grabbed Hikari's hand that held the cone and brought it too his lips, taking a bite that had a frozen strawberry in it. Hikari had a bright red blush on his face when Nobuo held his hand, Nobuo's hand was warm.

"Indirect kiss!" Sora yelled, laughing a little.

Ryuu just chuckled a bit at Sora childish behavior. Nobuo and Hikari both blushed a dark red, and then Nobuo pulled his hand away and looked forward.

"You're such a child Sora" Hikari whined, looking at Sora with a small scowl.

"But of course" Sora said, chuckling a bit.

"You'll never change" Ryuu stated.

"Because I'm an energetic little girl!" Sora said excitedly.

"How are you a 'little girl', you're older than us" Nobuo asks.

"Hey, just because I'm 20 years old, doesn't mean I can't have fun, and because I'm the smallest one here" Sora stated.

"Your 20?" Haruhiko asks, a bit shocked, he thought she was eighteen.

"Yeah, I bet you thought I was younger, most people say that because of my child-like face" Sora said, laughing a bit.

"She does have a baby face" Ryuu agreed. Nobuo and Hikari just nodded.

"I think you're the only one that's my friend that's actually older than me, Ryuu's 19, and Nobuo and Hikari are 18" Sora said, taking another lick of her ice cream.

Haruhiko didn't say anything, and just looked forward. Everyone was walking around a bit, sightseeing and having a good time; then after about an hour and a half, everyone was finished with their ice cream.

"Ok, let's head to the playground!" Hikari cheered.

Sora just jumped and clapped her hands. They soon headed towards the park and once they got there, the place was empty; nobody was around except a few by passers.

"There's not many people here" Ryuu pointed out, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but that means no lines at the swings" Sora said, handing Nobuo her teddy bear backpack and rushed to the swing set. Hikari also rushed to the swings and sat in the seat next to Sora and they started to swing.

"Hey, look how high I can go!" Sora said and started to swing real high.

"Slow down, remember the last time you went that high?" Ryuu warned.

"Ok mom, I'll go slower" Sora teased, and started to slow down a bit.

Nobuo placed Sora's backpack on the park bench and went to the swings as well; Ryuu was just sitting on the last swing but didn't move. Haruhiko just sat on the bench beside of Sora's backpack and just watched the four swings. They played for about an hour before everyone started to get hungry.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" Sora suggested.

Everyone agreed and they headed towards a small restaurant just across this fountain past the park. When they stopped to look at the fountain, Sora gasped.

"Crap, I forgot my teddy bear backpack in the park" Sora cried out.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Hikari said and headed off. Hikari was gone for about six minutes and he hasn't come back, everyone started to worry a bit.

"Please just leave!" Someone pleaded.

Sora, Haruhiko, Ryuu, and Nobuo turned their heads and saw Hikari coming back with Sora's backpack in his hands, but he looked a little scared. Then someone came in from behind him, the guy was big and he looked mad, he has black hair in a buzz cut, he wore a t-shirt with the sleeves torn off and a snake tattoo on his left arm.

"Hikari!" the man called out fiercely.

"Just leave me alone Orochi!" Hikari yelled.

"Not until you come back to me" Orochi demanded, grabbing Hikari's wrist.

"You broke up with me and told me that what I did was disgusting and to leave, why are you changing you mind now?" Hikari asked, pulling his wrist to get free.

"Because I want to talk about it" Orochi said and gripped his hand tighter around Hikari's wrist.

"There's nothing to talk about, now let go you're hurting me!" Hikari pleaded; small tears in his eyes.

"Not until you talk to me you damn transvestite!" Orochi yelled.

"HEY!" Sora yelled, making everyone jump a little at her loud outburst. Sora started to walk over to Hikari and his arm, pulling Hikari out of Orochi's iron grip and hugged him protectively.

"Who the hell are you?" Orochi asked coldly.

"Someone you don't want to mess with" Sora stated coldly.

"This has nothing to do with you" Orochi said, then reached his hand out to grab Hikari again.

But Sora pulled back and handed Hikari to Nobuo, Hikari was really scared and he hugged Nobuo tightly, shaking a little; Nobuo held Hikari protectively and stroked his hair to calm him.

"This has everything to do with me" Sora said, glaring at Orochi deadly.

"Oh, so you must be Sorata, the one Hikari talks about all the time" Orochi said, then looked at Sora up and down.

"You seem to be a real girl and not that bad looking either" Orochi said, smirking at Sora. Sora just kept glaring at him, disgusted by him.

"How about you come with me, it been a while since I've been with a real girl" Orochi ordered, glaring at Hikari who was still clinging to Nobuo.

"What?" Sora said angrily.

"You can make yourself useful by being with me" Orochi said smugly.

Sora lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes, then she walked over to Orochi and walked around him until she was behind him.

"You want me to go out with you?" Sora asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, didn't you just hear me; Hikari said you went to college, I thought you would be smarter than that" Orochi insulted, then turned around to face Sora.

"Why would I want to go out with a disgusted vermin like you?" Sora asked coldly, and then lifted her head to look Orochi right in the eyes. Her stare was deadly and it made Orochi flinch a little.

"W-why wouldn't you?" Orochi said in a nervous tone. Sora started to walk closer to Orochi and he stepped backwards.

"Why would you choose me over Hikari?" Sora almost yelled, her voice hard and cold.

"W-wha-"

"Hikari is the best person out there, she's loving, kind, honest, and funny, I couldn't ask for a better friend than her. Ryuu and Nobuo treat her kindly, they don't care if she's a boy or a girl, they like her for who she is and they love to be around her. You must be an idiot for choosing me over her!" Sora yelled. Orochi was being backed up until he was almost close to the fountain.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you cold hearted bastard!" Sora yelled and stepped on Orochi's foot and pushed him. Orochi fell back and landed in the fountain, getting water all over him.

"Next time I see you hurting or saying something cruel to Hikari or any of my other friends; I won't hesitate to obliterate you" Sora said in a deadly tone.

Everyone one around her was surprised by her tone and actions, especially Haruhiko, he always saw her as cheerful and playful, this is the first time he's seen her so mad and angry.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Sora yelled.

Orochi flinched and crawled out of the fountain, running like his life depended on it; after Orochi was gone, Sora calmed down and turned to Hikari.

"Hikari, are you alri-" Sora was cut off when Hikari rushed up and hugged her tightly.

Sora hugged him back, Hikari was shaking and sobbing in Sora's arms, but he wasn't sad or scared, he was happy, he was so glad to have a friend like Sora.

"T-thank you" Hikari managed to say through his tears.

"It's alright, I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt" Sora said, a warm smile on her face, then she looked up at her three friends and smiled at them too, "I would do anything to keep all of you from getting hurt"

Ryuu and Nobuo smiled, they were also happy to be her friend, she always wanted to keep other safe and they knew that she would never change that.

"Hikari, are you going to be alright?" Sora asked, looking down at Hikari.

"Y-yeah" Hikari answered, pulling out of the hug and wiped his eyes.

Sora grabbed the backpack that Hikari was still holding and opened it up and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Hikari. Hikari sniffed and took the handkerchief, wiping his face clean from the tears. After he was done, he smiled at Sora happily.

"How about we have some more fun" Sora offered.

Hikari smiled warmly and nodded. Soon, everyone was at a restaurant, eating and having a lot of fun, but Haruhiko was still a bit disturbed by Sora's outbursts and actions near the fountain, her personality changed so much in only a few short minutes and it made him wonder. They spent hours and hours having a good time; they did some shopping and some more sightseeing and playing in a different park. The sun was soon setting and everyone decided to go home and they walked back to Usagi's apartment.

"U-um Sora" Hikari said when they were a few feet from the apartment.

"Yeah" Sora answered, looking at Hikari.

"I-is it ok if I stay at your place for a bit, because Orochi might come to my apartment and I need to find a new place soon, so is it alright with you?" Hikari asked hopefully.

"Sure, I don't mind, you can stay as long as you want" Sora said, smiling.

"Thank you" Hikari said, smiling in relief. They soon made it in front of the apartment building.

"Hey, we're going to head back to my brother's place, so we'll see you later" Ryuu said. Sora and Hikari hugged Ryuu and Nobuo goodbye and the boys headed out.

"Hey Hikari, you can go up to the apartment now, I'll be right up" Sora said. Hikari nodded and headed up.

"So, are you curious about what happened today?" Sora asked, turning to Haruhiko.

"How do you know?" Haruhiko asked.

"Because this is the first time you've seen me like this" Sora answered, feeling a bit nervous but also scared.

"Yeah, this is" Haruhiko said.

"W-well, I've been like this ever since my dad left; because I was so young, I couldn't protect my mom, so I decided to protect anyone from getting hurt physically and emotionally. I've been hurt so much emotionally and my mom was never there for me because she had to work so late and by the time she got home, I would be over it. That's why I get so mad every time I see someone I care for get hurt. I bet you think of me as some crazy girl who looks all happy and playful, but also has some dark secret that is rarely shown" Sora said in a small shaky voice.

Haruhiko didn't say anything at first, he was still thinking about this whole thing that went on today. Then he reached his hand out and placed it on top of Sora's head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"No, I think of you as someone who cares for the people they love, that's what I like about you" Haruhiko said, then removed his hand.

Sora looked up at him with a bright red blush on her face, and then she smiled happily. Then she hugged him tightly and went inside, waving goodbye to him. Haruhiko soon left, a small smile on his face after he took a small step in his plan. Sora soon got inside and saw Hikari lying on the couch sleeping peacefully; she smiled and grabbed a blanket for Hikari. Then she turned out all the lights and went in her room and fell asleep as well, a happy smile on her face as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey, I hope you liked this and I'm sorry if I made it too long, but I hoped you enjoy, I might disappear for a while because of school, but I hope to update soon. Until next time, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I was thinking of some plans for Misaki's and Usagi's date and I was busy with some other stuff, so I hope you enjoy. **

Misaki woke up from his nap, feeling much better than he did this morning, but he felt a little hot and something, or someone, was pressed up against him, and then he remembered that he was still mad about what had happened. He turned around to yell at Usagi, but his angry disappeared when he saw Usagi sleeping peacefully. Misaki thought Usagi looked so peaceful when he slept, like a child, and he thought he looked cute; that thought made Misaki blush a light shade of red.

Misaki reached his hand out and brushed some of Usagi's hair out of his face, lightly touching his cheek as he did so; Usagi had always had cold hands and his skin was slightly cold as well, but this time, his skin was warm. Misaki, doing this unconsciously at the time, leaned forward and lightly kissed Usagi on his lips, but the sweet moment was ruined when Usagi deepened the kiss. Misaki was shocked and he pushed Usagi away, staring wide eyed at Usagi, who was awake and smirking.

"Thank you for the kiss" Usagi said, still smirking.

"S-shut up!" Misaki yelled, turning away.

"So, I take it you're feeling better" Usagi said, hugging Misaki from behind.

"Y-yes" Misaki said quietly.

"That's great, because I have the whole day planed out for us, you're going to love it" Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear.

Misaki shivered slightly as Usagi whispered in that low, husky voice that Misaki loves to hear; Misaki shook his head to get rid of that thought, blushing a new shade of red than before.

"It better not involve alcohol" Misaki said in an irritated voice, and if there was, he wouldn't drink it anyways.

"Sadly, no, but it's going to be the best Valentine's Day gift you have ever gotten" Usagi said lovingly.

Valentine's Day might be way over, but Misaki was still happy about it; Misaki turned his head around to look at Usagi, but he was kissed sweetly instead. Misaki's eyes were half opened, but he soon slid them closed, enjoying the sweet kiss that Usagi gave him and kissed back a little. After their kiss ended, they got out of bed to get ready, but when Misaki turned around and saw Usagi smirking, he looked at him cautiously.

"W-what?" Misaki asked.

"You're still wearing the maid outfit" Usagi reminded, chuckling a bit.

Misaki looked down at his body and saw that he was still wearing it; Misaki's whole face turned a dark red and he grabbed a pair of clothes and ran into the bathroom, leaving Usagi to laugh at an embarrassed Misaki. After about ten minutes, both Usagi and Misaki are dressed in casual clothing and are ready to go, but Usagi won't tell him where they're going, so he's dragging Misaki around.

They first stopped by the ice cream shop and Usagi bought Misaki some ice cream, Misaki got strawberry. Then they walked around for a bit while holding hands, Misaki protested about it because people were staring, but Usagi didn't care and kept holding his hand. Knowing that Usagi wouldn't let go, Misaki decided to stop protesting, in fact, he enjoyed holding Usagi's hand since it didn't happen so often, so Misaki moved his hand a bit so they were locking fingers and lightly gripped in Usagi's hand.

Usagi looked at Misaki with surprise; he never thought that Misaki would change their hand holding position when they're in public. Usagi smiled as Misaki blushed and continued to eat his ice cream, trying hard to avoid the attention he was getting, it was real embarrassing. After Misaki finished his ice cream, Usagi took him to the park, there was a small stage and some people were playing music, a lot of people were dancing to the tune and everyone was laughing.

Misaki was watching the whole thing, laughing a little; he didn't even notice that Usagi let his hand go and walked off somewhere. After the music ended, everyone started to clear, but when Misaki looked around, he saw that Usagi wasn't by his side anymore, he looked around and didn't see him. Misaki started to get a little scared, but when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, he yelped a little and turned around.

"Don't worry, I would never leave you side, I just had to get something" Usagi said and held up a picnic basket.

Misaki blushed a bit at when he saw the basket, but he was wondering what was inside. Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand again and pulled him a bit deeper in the park, until they were far away from everyone and near some trees. Usagi pulled out a red and white checkered blanket and set it flat on the ground and they sat on it.

"Usagi-san, what's in the basket?" Misaki asked, sitting Indian style.

"A surprise" Usagi simply said and opened the basket again and pulled out a blindfold.

"W-whoa, wait, I am NOT wearing a blindfold!" Misaki protested, blushing when he remembered the last time he wore a blindfold.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, we're just playing a game" Usagi said leaned forward a bit.

"W-what kind of game?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"A taste testing game: I'm just going to feed you some candy and you have to find out what it is, but if you get one wrong, you get a punishment" Usagi said, smirking.

"W-what kind of punishment?" Misaki asked again.

"You have to kiss me" Usagi answered, still smirking.

"What!" Misaki yelled, blushing a bright red.

"It's not going to be hard, and it's only one kiss" Usagi persuaded. Misaki sat there for a bit, pouting, he thought about for a bit.

_Should I play this? I don't know if I should, but it's only one… and I bet Usagi-san thought through with how the whole day would go, that would be a bit troublesome if it was all wasted._

Misaki sighed and nodded. Usagi smiled and wrapped the blindfold around Misaki's eyes and tied it tightly, but not too tight. When Misaki was blinded, he blushed at the memories of when they first got to the hotel, and Usagi took notice of Misaki's blush.

"Are you thinking about the time when we first got to the hotel?" Usagi asked, smirking as Misaki's blush darkened.

"S-shut up!" Misaki yelled.

Usagi just chuckled and opened the picnic basket again and brought out four containers, one had chocolate balls, one had caramel, one had mint, and the other had orange chocolate. Usagi opened the chocolate ball container and picked one up, then placed it on Misaki lips. Misaki felt something on his lips and he opened his mouth and something round and sweet slipped in; Misaki chewed the chocolate, it tasted sweet and creamy.

"What does it taste like?" Usagi asked.

"It tastes like chocolate" Misaki answered, then swallowed the chocolate.

Usagi picked up the caramel square and placed it to Misaki's lips; Misaki opened his mouth and took in the next sweet. Misaki chewed the soft, yet sticky caramel.

"And this one?"

"Caramel"

Usagi picked up the mint and placed it in Misaki, mouth; Misaki blushed a bit when he felt Usagi cool fingers on his lips, feeling his lips tingle after he felt his fingers were removed.

"How about this one?"

"Mint"

Usagi then picked up the orange chocolate and fed it to Misaki.

"Try this one" Misaki chewed the sweet, but it tasted like an orange and it tasted like chocolate.

"What does this one taste like?" Usagi asked, smiling as Misaki ate the candy slowly.

"It taste like an orange, but it taste like chocolate too" Misaki answered and swallowed the candy.

"Ok, now this is the last one, you must describe what this one taste likes, or else you get the punishment" Usagi said.

Misaki nodded and waited for the last candy, but he something else entered his mouth and it wasn't candy, but it was sweet. Usagi cupped Misaki's face and kissed Misaki passionately, sliding his tongue inside Misaki's sweet mouth. Misaki placed his hands on Usagi forearms as he was kissed and kissed back. Usagi smirked as Misaki began to kiss back like always, then he pushed Misaki on the ground and continued to kiss him with lust.

Usagi pressed his body against Misaki; his arms were above Misaki's head so his chest was pressed to Misaki. Misaki blushed a bright red when he felt Usagi's hips against his and one of his legs between his, but Misaki ignored that and wrapped his arms around Usagi's strong neck. After about five minutes, Usagi pulled out of the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips; Misaki knew that his face was a dark red and he was panting lightly after the passionate kiss.

"What did that one taste like?" Usagi asked, smirking at the dark red, panting Misaki.

Misaki's face heated up more, if that were ever possible, he didn't want to tell Usagi about what it tasted like, it was embarrassing.

"You have to tell me Misaki, or you get the punishment" Usagi whispered huskily in Misaki's ear.

Misaki shivered a bit when he felt Usagi hot breath against his ear, he was still thinking on his decision, but he soon gave up.

"… Sweet" Misaki answer.

"How sweet?" Usagi answered, pulling himself to look at Misaki.

"V-very" Misaki answered in a whisper.

Usagi smiled at Misaki answered, he wanted so badly to take him right now, but he still wanted to give Misaki the best Valentine's Day gift ever. Usagi removed the blindfold to he can look into Misaki's deep green eyes, once Misaki was able to see again, he was greeted by Usagi smirking.

"You tasted very sweet too" Usagi said and kissed Misaki lightly on his lips.

Misaki just blushed, but he didn't say anything, the position they were in was quite nice. The day fitted perfectly with the scene, it was warm, but not too hot, the skies were clear and blue and it was quiet, it was real nice. Usagi pulled back and sat up straight, bringing Misaki with him and made him sit on his lap; Misaki blushed, but didn't say anything, it was nice.

Misaki and Usagi ate some of the food that Usagi got from some place and ate in a comfortable silence, hearing a few birds chirp and a small wind blow. After they ate, it was about noon and they packed everything up.

"Where are we going now Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"It's still a surprise, you can't know everything Misaki" Usagi answered, chuckling a bit.

They walked for a bit, then Usagi ran off somewhere again, but when he came back, he had two balloons, one pink and one blue, and some paper and pens.

"What's this Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as Usagi handed him the paper and pen.

"Sora gave me this idea" Usagi said, tying the balloon strings to the basket.

"And that would be?" Misaki asked again.

"She calls it a balloon promise" Usagi answered and began to write on the paper.

"What am I supposed to do?" Misaki asked.

"You write down a promise on the paper and tie it to the balloon, then you release it into the sky, she says that it flies to heaven and it's a promise made forever" Usagi explained, smiling warmly as he written down his promise.

Misaki blushed a bit, he had no idea that Sora could be so loving, a promise made forever, he had no idea what to write.

"But I don't know what kind of promise to make" Misaki said in a whisper. Usagi heard Misaki and he just smiled.

"This is my promise" Usagi said and showed Misaki his. Misaki looked at the paper and blushed a dark red.

_I promise to love Misaki always_

Misaki could have sworn that his heart have skipped so many beat that he forgot how to breathe. Usagi reached his hand out and placed it on Misaki's cheek, wiping his tears away. Misaki didn't say anything and just gazed at the paper; when he finally thought of what to write, he gave Usagi's paper back, wiped his tears away and began to write his. After Misaki was done, he just stood there, looking at what he wrote.

"What did you write?" Usagi asked, lovingly, resting his forehead on Misaki's head.

Misaki still didn't say anything, but he handed Usagi his paper for him to read instead of him having to say it. Usagi took the paper and read what Misaki wrote; after he was done, he just smiled warmly, and then he kissed Misaki sweetly and lovingly.

"I'm glad that you made that promise, I love it, just like I love you" Usagi whisper against Misaki's lips.

Misaki just blushed and smiled a little. Usagi took the two promises, folded them, and tied them tightly to the balloons, and then he tied to two balloons together. Usagi held onto Misaki's hand and then he released the balloons, watching as they drifted off into the sky together. Usagi and Misaki soon left, accidentally forgetting about the basket, and began to walk together, holding hands. Misaki thought about Usagi's promise all day, and Usagi just couldn't forget about Misaki's promise.

_I promise to stay by Usagi-san's side forever_

***Insert fluffiness here*, I thought of the balloon promise and I thought it would be so cute to put this in, didn't Misaki have the cutest promise ever, I hoped you enjoy; the rest of the date is going to be in the next chapter, so until next time, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first part of the date because here's the second part, I'm going to try my best to make this the most romantic and fluffiest date ever. I am so sorry for not updating, I was hit with inspiration with other stories and I was a bit stuck with this, so I am so sorry, but I hope you enjoy.**

After Misaki and Usagi had let the balloons go, they started to walk and they stopped by a coffee shop and sat in a booth; after their coffee arrived, they drank it in a comfortable silence. Misaki was too embarrassed to talk right now, what with Usagi's promise and his promise, he was so happy right now that his heart could stop. After they finished their coffee, Usagi continued to drag Misaki around; they soon arrived at the park, it was empty and only a few people passed by.

"Usagi-san, what are we doing at the playground?" Misaki asked, wondering what the man-child would do.

Usagi didn't say anything and went to the swing set and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, feeling a bit irritated as the 28 year old man, played like a little five year old.

"Come sit with me Misaki" Usagi said, smiling.

Misaki just sighed and walked to the swing next to Usagi, but before he could sit down, Usagi grabbed his wrist and pulled him in his lap.

"U-Usagi-san, let me go, someone might see us!" Misaki protested, struggling in Usagi's lap.

"So, I want to hold Misaki close to me" Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear.

Misaki shivered when he felt Usagi's hot breath on his ear, then decided to stop his protesting and enjoy this instead; he's starting to notice that him and Usagi has barely spend any time together for a while, so he decided to let it go for this once. The wind blew slowly and it was cool, a few flowers came off the trees and flowing past them, it was so peaceful and nice.

Misaki felt one of Usagi's cold hands in his hair and turned his head around, he saw that Usagi pulled a stray flower petal out of his hair, making him blush in embarrassment. Usagi leaned in and lightly kissed Misaki on the lips; Misaki heart raced, even if it was a small quick kiss, it was from Usagi that made his heart race. Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and pulled him closer, pushing the swing slightly in a swaying motion. They sat there for about an hour, and then Usagi looked at his wrist watch and sighed sadly, then he stood up, Misaki standing up as well.

"Come, it's already three" Usagi said and grabbed Misaki's hand, dragging him again.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked again.

Even though Usagi never told him where they were going, he still asked questions.

"A beautiful place" Usagi said, looking over his shoulder and smiled.

This made Misaki curious about the next stop. After walking about fifteen minutes, they were walking on a stone walkway and passed some bushes; there were some beautiful flowers in many different colors and some trees that were white and pink. They walked for a few more minutes and they were now walking on a bridge over a river. When Usagi turned Misaki, he gasped; the place was beautiful; there were different color flowers floating in the river, a small waterfall and a few birds would fly around.

"Where are we?" Misaki asked, still staring at the scene.

"We're at a Botanical Garden; beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi said, smiling at Misaki as he continued to stare at the garden.

"It's so beautiful" Misaki gasped.

"I'm glad you like it, Sora told me about this place, she told me that she and her mother would come here during spring break to relax; actually, Sora help me plan out half of trip" Usagi said, wrapping one arm around Misaki's waist and placed the other one onto the rail of the bridge.

"I have to remember to thank her once we go home tomorrow" Misaki said, smiling a little, but then he frowned a bit, looking at his hands that were placed on the railing. This didn't go unnoticed by Usagi.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, looking at Misaki.

"N-nothing" Misaki said nervously, leaning over a bit to look at the water below.

"Are you a little upset that we're going to be leaving tomorrow?" Usagi asked, staring at Misaki's reflection in the water.

"A-a little" Misaki answered in a low whisper, but Usagi heard it.

"At least I got to spend some time with you, and it was fun" Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear.

Misaki soon sprouted a bright blush on his face and looked over his shoulder to look at Usagi, but instead, a pair of lips pressed against gently to his own. Misaki's eyes were half opened, but then he slowly closed them and decided to enjoy this, his heart beating like crazy. After the kiss ended, Usagi dragged Misaki to a private place in the Botanical Garden, another place where Sora told him, and they laid down beside each other and looked up.

There was a small opening in the trees, a few clouds flying by and they were in the cool shade; this reminded Usagi of that little secret spot that he and Hiroki hang out at when they were little, but this was way different, he was with the one he loved. They stayed there for hours and they lost track of time, when they finally got ready to leave, the sky started to turn a bright orange.

"Come on, let get back to the hotel" Usagi said, grabbing Misaki's hand and dragged him back to the hotel.

Misaki was a bit disappointed that they have to go back to the hotel already; he was hoping that they could look around a bit more. Once they got back to the hotel, Usagi grabbed a pair of short and a t-shirt for him and Misaki.

"Change into these" Usagi said, tossing Misaki his clothes.

"Why?" Misaki asked, looking at Usagi.

"Just change and stop asking me questions" Usagi said, smiling a little.

Misaki obeyed and went into the bathroom to change, then when he got back out, he saw that Usagi changed as well; Usagi grabbed a blanket and they headed out to the beach. The beach was deserted, so it was only Misaki and Usagi; Usagi laid out the blanket and sat down, but when Misaki was about to sit down, Usagi pulled on his wrist and Misaki ended up sitting between Usagi's legs.

They just sat there for a bit while Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki and held him close, resting his chin on his shoulder and they both watched as the sun set. The setting was beautiful, the sun was half way down the horizon and the colors were magnificent, the orange and pink clouds spread across the sky and the sky was purple and blue, the ocean making soothing sounds and a few birds chirping, the whole scene was perfect. They sat there watching as the sun set slowly, disappearing over the horizon and it soon grew dark.

"Why don't we build a mountain like last time and dig a hole through it" Usagi suggested.

Misaki looked over his shoulder and nodded, and then they moved a few feet away from the blanket and started to make a mountain. After they finished, they began to dig through it.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Usagi asked, smiling.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"When we first did this, my favorite part was when you said that you want to be together with me" Usagi said, smiling warmly at the memory.

Misaki blushed a bit, remembering that time; it was so embarrassing that he would blurt something like that out to him. Misaki soon started to think a bit about what has happened during the past few weeks, he's suddenly being more opened to Usagi now, he was so nervous about his feelings for Usagi before, but things started to change dramatically. Misaki's wondering why his more opened so much, he's said 'I love you' more to Usagi, which only made him blush, and that he's actually dominated him once or twice; why has things changed so suddenly? Was it because-

"Misaki, you've been spacing out for a bit, are you ok?" Usagi asked, but was smiling a little at the blush Misaki was making.

"A-ah, no, I'm alright" Misaki answered nervously.

"Then why are you holding my hand?" Usagi questioned.

They completely dug a hole through the sand mountain, but when Misaki was spacing out, he just started to hold Usagi's hand for some reason. When Misaki looked down at his hands, he saw that he was holding the older man's hands; blushing a dark red, he pulled his hands away, looking down at the sand. Usagi just smiled, then he stood up and walked over to Misaki, and then kneeled down towards his level.

He lightly gripped on Misaki's chin and pulled his head upwards so he could look at him; Misaki closed his eyes tightly when he felt Usagi pull his head upwards, thinking that he was going to get kissed. But after a while, nothing happened and Misaki slowly opened his eyes and his eyes went wide when he saw Usagi using that rare smile. Usagi just kept smiling when he saw Misaki turn a bright red, it was always cute, then he leaned forwards and kissed Misaki gently on his soft lips.

Misaki closed his eyes for a bit, but then he was suddenly pushed down into the soft, cool sand, his eyes flew opened when this happened, but then he looked passed Usagi and looked at the sky. The sky was pitch black and there's bright stars scattered everywhere, it was so beautiful. Usagi pulled back when he felt Misaki no respond and saw him looking at the sky, so he looked as well and smiled when he saw the sky too.

So he rolled off Misaki and laid beside him, watching the sky as well, holding Misaki close to him; Misaki blushed a bit when he felt Usagi wrap his arm around him and pulled him closer to his chest, but he still kept quiet and watched the stars. They laid there for what seemed like hours and they were about to leave, but then there was a low rumble sound, then it started to rain just a bit, but soon it started to pour like crazy.

"Crap, I should have checked the weather for today" Misaki said, both of them running back to the hotel.

Once they got to their room, they were both soaked through.

"I'm going to run a bath, make sure you get out of those before you catch a cold" Usagi said, walking into the bathroom.

Misaki sighed a bit and walked to his suitcase, picking out his bedtime clothes and took his shirt off, walking to the balcony and ringed it out. But when he walked back inside and placed the damp shirt in the bag, a pair of arms wrapped around him and his face grew hot when he felt that Usagi didn't have a shirt on as well.

"W-what is it Usagi?" Misaki shouted, struggling a bit.

"I got the bath ready" Usagi whispered in Misaki ear.

Misaki shuddered when Usagi bit his ear, and the next thing he knew was that he was being dragged into the bathroom. When Usagi shut the door, he ran his hand from Misaki's chest, to his pants and started to unbutton and unzip them. Misaki gasped a bit when he felt Usagi's cold hand travel from his chest to his pants and started to undress him.

"U-Usagi-san, stop, I thought you said that you were taking a bath" Misaki questioned.

"I got this room because the bath was big, and so we could take one together" Usagi told, smirking as he pulled Misaki pants and underwear off.

"I knew that you picked this room because of something that they have!" Misaki cried.

After Usagi stripped Misaki of his clothes, he did the same and they got in the bath together, which was filled with bubbles.

"Why is the bath filled with bubbles?" Misaki asked, his skin tingling a bit because of the warm water on his cold skin.

"Most couples do this when they have a romantic evening" Usagi told, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Misaki's body.

Misaki is starting to think that half of this date was Sora's idea, but it was nice for Sora to help out with this. Usagi scooped up some of the bubbles and placed them in Misaki's hair and started to scrub his hair.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, looking behind him.

"Washing your hair" Usagi answered, chuckling a little.

"I can do it myself" Misaki protested.

"No, I'm doing it, or would you rather let me wash your body" Usagi whispered seductively in Misaki's ear.

Misaki shivered slightly, he just wants to have a relaxing bath.

"N-n-no, I'm fine!" Misaki answered nervously, blushing in embarrassment.

Usagi chuckled again; he always thought that it was cute when Misaki would get nervous or embarrassed; he continued to wash Misaki's hair, loving the feeling of touching Misaki's soft hair. They sat in the tub for a while, but then Usagi stopped washing Misaki's hair.

"I'm going to get out and order some room service, do you want anything?" Usagi asked.

"Anything's good" Misaki answered, wiping some of the soap out of his hair.

Usagi nodded and grabbed a towel, wrapping his lower half and walked out of the bathroom. Misaki sat in the tub for a bit, and then leaned back against the wall, exhaling slowly; he was having a great time on this vacation, it was fun. Misaki dipped his hair in the water to get the soap out of his hair and leaned back against the wall again.

He occasionally heard the rumble of thunder outside with some heavy rain, it was a bit soothing, so it relaxed him a bit, but once they go home tomorrow, he would have to go back to school, it was starting off good and a lot more fun since Sora arrived. Misaki must have been sitting in the bath for a while, because Usagi came in, he was wearing a rode and he was holding a towel in his hands.

"The food has arrived" Usagi said, holding the towel out for Misaki.

Misaki grabbed the towel and wrapped his body around it, and the towel was real warm.

"This towels warm" Misaki said.

"When I ordered room service, I also ordered some warm towel for when you got out of the bath" Usagi said, smiling, at Misaki.

Misaki looked up Usagi, then looked down, Usagi was always so kind to him; Misaki suddenly felt arms wrap around his body and lift him up bridal style.

"W-wait, Usagi-san! Put me down!" Misaki demanded, blushing again.

Usagi ignored him and continued to carry him to the couch; he sat down with Misaki in his lap and grabbed the towel that was hanging off the edge and began to dry Misaki's wet hair.

"U-Usagi-san, can I at least put on some clothes?" Misaki whined, making sure that his lower half is covered.

"Ok, but I want you back in my lap when you come back" Usagi said, removing his hand with the towel.

Misaki hoped out of Usagi's lap and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change in them, and then once he came back out, he saw that Usagi set out the food on the table, there was also some ice cream. Usagi saw Misaki come out and patted his lap, showing that he want him to sit there, but Misaki looked at him like he was crazy, so he sat beside him instead. Usagi didn't like this, so he grabbed Misaki and pulled him into his lap.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki whined, struggling to get free.

Usagi grabbed the towel he had before and resumed to dry Misaki's hair and this seized Misaki's protesting. Usagi only dried Misaki's hair for about five minutes and stopped, placing the towel next to them and then grabbed the remote on the table and pressed a button. The TV came on and a movie was playing.

"What are we watching?" Misaki asked, and then he grabbed some of the food on the table and began to eat.

"_The Lucky One_" Usagi answered, wrapping one arm around Misaki's waist and placed the other on his knees.

They watched the movie and it was pretty good so far, but then Misaki was getting distracted by Usagi since he decided to feed him some ice cream. Misaki tried to grab the spoon from Usagi's hands, but Usagi pinned both on his hands down in his lap and held the spoon to his lips. Misaki glared at Usagi, but he hesitantly open his mouth and Usagi placed the spoon in his mouth and he kept feeding him the ice cream until it was gone.

When the movie was near the end, Misaki's eyes started to grow heavy; after a bit, Misaki fell against Usagi's shoulder and fell asleep. Usagi smiled and held Misaki close, kissing him on the forehead; once the movie ended, Usagi turned the TV off and picked Misaki up. After Usagi placed Misaki under the covers, he turned out the lights and then got under the covers with Misaki, pulling him into a spooning position and buried his nose in Misaki hair, it was soft and it smelled nice.

Usagi exhaled slowly and fell asleep; smiling happily at the great day he had with Misaki.

**Hey guys, I know I took forever with this, but I'm losing a bit of inspiration in this story, but don't worry, I'll try hard to finish them. I hope that I finish the next chapter sooner than this one, but you just have to be patient, so until next time, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, but I got it done faster than the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

Misaki was greeted by a bright light through the window and wrapped in a warm embrace; he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, and he rolls over and sees Usagi still sleeping. Misaki looked at him for a bit and then just snuggled up against his chest, closing his eyes for a bit, but his eyes shot back open when he heard Usagi's voice.

"Do you really like to snuggle with me?" Usagi questioned, smiling down at Misaki.

Misaki blushed a deep red, and then just pushed Usagi out of the bed out of embarrassment. But he regretted it when Usagi sat up and looked at Misaki with an annoyed look, but then he just smirked, something that Misaki never liked to see.

"That wasn't very nice, maybe you should be punished" Usagi said, then pounced on Misaki.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Misaki apologized, struggling to get free from Usagi's grip.

"You should have thought about it first before you pushed me out of the bed" Usagi said, smirking as he slides his hand under Misaki's nightshirt.

"Ah, U-Usagi-san, we should get dressed, so we don't miss the train back home" Misaki said, shaking a little as he felt Usagi's cold hand against his skin.

"Don't worry, we don't have to leave until noon, so we have this time to spend in bed; I didn't even get to ravish you last night since you fell asleep" Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear. Misaki shivered as Usagi bit his lobe.

"U-Usagi-san, it's too early in the morning to be doing this" Misaki moaned as Usagi started to suck on his neck.

"That perfect, that means I can actually see you expressions in the light" Usagi said seductively.

Misaki moaned as Usagi licked his neck and blew on it, causing him to shiver; Usagi soon took Misaki's shirt off and started to suck on one of Misaki buds, making him moan a bit louder. Right when Usagi was sneaking his hand into Misaki's pajama bottoms, Misaki's cell phone rang, pausing his actions.

"Ignore it" Usagi said, and continued his actions.

"B-but that Sorata's ring tone, what if it's something important" Misaki hoped. The cell phone continued to ring and it was starting to annoy Usagi.

"Fine, but if it's nothing, I'm going be mad because it's getting in the way of my Misaki time" Usagi said. Misaki shivered and hoped that it was something important. Misaki quickly picked his phone up and answered it.

"Yes, Sorata, is it something important!" Misaki said in a panicking voice.

_"Does Usagi have you pinned to the bed?" _Sora guessed.

Misaki didn't know how to answer, he was a bit embarrassed.

"M-maybe"

_"Haha, well, you must be happy that I called" _

"Yes I am"

_"Well, I'm calling because Takahiro called, we talked for hours, catching up on old times, it was so fun. He said that he was coming over to visit at 2:00, so pack up and get back over here" _

"Ok, I'll tell Usagi-san, bye" Misaki soon hung up the phone and tried to sit up, but Usagi still had him pinned down.

"So what did she want?" Usagi asked.

"She said that Nii-chan is coming over at 2:00, so we have to get dressed and make the early train so we can get back in time" Misaki said, trying to get out of Usagi's hold.

"Fine" Usagi said frustratingly, and then got off of Misaki to get dressed.

Misaki has got to thank Sora once they got home. After they got dressed and packed their clothes, they headed out to the train station. They took the early train at 7:00, but they didn't get back until 12:00, so they were pretty tired and stiff.

"We're home" Misaki called out, stretching his stiff joints.

"Oh, welcome home Misaki and Usagi" Sora said, smiling.

"How was the trip?" Sora asked, walking towards the couple.

"Great" Misaki said, still stretching a bit.

"Cool; anyways, I've already cleaned up the house, so you can just relax" Sora said, smiling.

"Thanks" Misaki said, smiling back.

"Hey Sora, do you know where my phone is?" Hikari asked, coming down the stairs with his hair tied in a low pony-tail.

"Yeah, it's on the table right there" Sora answered, pointing at the coffee table.

"Thanks" Hikari said, and then walked to the coffee table.

"Who's that?" Misaki asked.

"That's my friend, Hikari" Sora introduced.

"Hikari, come meet my friend, Misaki" Sora called. Hikari looked up and walked towards the three.

"Hikari, this is my Misaki" Sora introduced, pointing at Misaki.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Misaki said, bowing respectfully.

"Nice to meet you too; isn't Misaki a girl's name?" Hikari asked. Misaki blushed in embarrassment.

"Hikari's a girl's name too" Sora pointed out.

"Touché" Hikari said, smirking at Sora.

"What do you mean by 'Hikari's a girl's name' when she is a girl?" Usagi questioned.

"Oh, well, Hikari here is actually a boy" Sora told. Misaki was a bit shocked and Usagi only stared.

"Y-y-you're a b-boy?" Misaki asked, shocked.

"Yeah, see" Hikari then lift up his shirt.

Misaki covered his eyes out of embarrassment and Usagi kept staring.

"Hikari, don't pull your shirt up in front of Misaki, he's real innocent so you shouldn't do that" Sora lightly scolded, but smiling and chuckled a bit.

"You said that Misaki was dating Usami, I'm surprised he still has innocence" Hikari said, putting his shirt back down.

"Hey" Usagi said, crossing his arms and slightly glared at Hikari.

"What, Sora told me that you write BL novels, and don't defend yourself because Sora told me about your true form so…" Hikari said, raising an eye brow at Usagi.

Usagi looked at Hikari for a bit, and then smirked.

"You're a cocky one" Usagi said, then walked past Sora and Hikari to the bed room.

"Anyways, I'm going to be heading off, Nobuo said he would help me pack some clothes, see you later" Hikari said, then left.

Misaki uncovered his eyes, but he still had a blush on his face.

"So, how was your time at the beach?" Sora asked, smiling.

"F-fine, it was fine" Misaki answer rather too quickly.

Sora laughed a little at Misaki, it was always funny to him when he gets flustered or embarrassed.

"I can't wait for Takahiro to arrive; he said that he was bringing his wife, Manami" Sora said, smiling.

"Yeah, it has been awhile since I've seen Nii-chan and Onii-chan, the last time I saw them was when they said that they were going to have a baby" Misaki said, smiling.

"Takahiro's going to have a child, that's so nice; I wonder what they're going to name him or her?" Sora wondered.

"Well Nii-chan asked Usagi-san to name the baby" Misaki said, walking towards the kitchen.

"So, that would make Usagi the godfather" Sora asked and wrapped her arms around Misaki's neck from behind.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering what he's going to name the baby?" Misaki wondered.

"Well, since he's a writer, he'll think of something good" Sora said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find out if I'm having a nephew or niece" Misaki said, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah; but aside from that, what happened on the trip, I want detail" Sora demanded, lightly tugging at Misaki's neck.

"N-nothing much happened it was a fun trip" Misaki answered, blushing a bright red.

"Well, by the look in Usagi's face and the blush on yours, something good must have happened. Come on, tell me!" Sora whined.

"I can't tell you because it's embarrassing!" Misaki said, blushing a bit deeper.

"Then it must have been real romantic, that's so cute" Sora swooned, hugging Misaki tighter.

"S-Sorata, stop it!" Misaki whined.

"Stop being so embarrassed about the relationship you're in, it's natural to be in love, and you can't help but fall in love with someone" Sora said, laughing a little.

Misaki just blushed, he always thought he wasn't gay, but maybe Sora was right, you can't help but fall in love with someone.

"Maybe you right" Misaki mumbled, but forgot that Sora was still hugging him.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right" Sora said, then let Misaki go and walked into the kitchen.

Misaki just smiled and walked into the kitchen with Sora, ever since Sora came to stay with them, things have gotten a bit crazy, but he was kind of glad that she came to stay.

_Nii-chan, I think Sorata has changed a lot in our lives since she started to live with us, but I'm glad, I think we need a change._


	15. Chapter 15

"Misaki?" Sora asked while she and Misaki were in the kitchen preparing some tea and coffee for Takahiro and Manami to arrive.

"Yeah, what is it?" Misaki asked.

"Does Takahiro know about your relationship with Usagi?" Sora asked, taking some cup and mugs down.

Misaki tensed a bit, he hasn't really thought about telling his brother about his relationship because it's his brother's best friend and he's way older than him and he's a man.

"N-no, not really" Misaki answer.

"Well why don't you tell him when he comes over" Sora suggested. Misaki gaped at Sora for suggesting such a thing.

"S-Sorata, I can't just tell Nii-chan that I'm dating Usagi-san, he's his best friend, plus he's older and he's a man!" Misaki listed, blushing a bit.

"Well it's better to tell Takahiro now than keeping it from him forever, what would happen if he tries to set you up on a date or does one of those arranged marriages for you" Sora said, looking at Misaki with a slight scowl.

"But I don't think it's the right time to tell him now, I don't know when it will be, but I'm not ready to tell him" Misaki said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Misaki, it'll be alright, me and Usagi will be here to help you out with this; so tell him when he gets here!" Sora shouted and tackled Misaki to the ground in the living room.

"S-Sorata, get off, I told you I'm not ready to tell him!" Misaki yelled, struggling to get Sora off.

"But I think Usagi's ready to tell and I'll be here for you, so everything will be alright you don't have to be scared!" Sora said, pinning Misaki's wrist to the floor.

"I'm not scared, I just don't think I'm ready to tell yet" Misaki said, struggling to get Sora off him.

"Well you either have to tell him about the relationship now and tell him never and if you don't tell him about it, he'll be disappointed or upset that you didn't tell him" Sora said, looking at Misaki with sad eyes.

"Misaki?" said a familiar voice in the room.

Both Sora and Misaki seized their ranting and slowly look towards the door and saw Takahiro and Manami standing there with a puzzled look.

"Ah, Takahiro, you're early than expected" Sora said, then got off of Misaki.

"Yeah, I guess I missed Misaki so much that I had to see him and it's been a while since I've seen you, you've certainly grown up" Takahiro said, smiling.

"Yeah, and this must be Manami, it's so great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Misaki and Takahiro over the phone" Sora said, smiling at Manami.

"It's so great to see you too, Takahiro's told me so much about you, he said that you were friends with Misaki during middle school" Manami said, smiling as well.

"Yeah I was, I've also heard that you were having a baby, congratulations, I'm so happy for you" Sora said. Manami smiled and laughed a little.

"I've made some green tea with mint for you, it helps sooth your nausea and is very healthy for the baby" Sora informed, smiling.

"Really, that's so nice of you, how do you know so much of pregnancy?" Manami asked, walking into the living room and sat on the couch.

"When I was about eight, one of my mom's friends was pregnant and my mom had to take care of her because she had a huge fight with her husband, I've also helped some too and learned a lot while helping" Sora told. Sora walked into the kitchen and retrieved the cup of tea for Manami while Misaki made some coffee for Takahiro.

"Ahh, I feel so much better now" Manami sighed, setting her tea down.

"So where's Usagi at?" Takahiro asked, sitting by Manami.

"He's probably sleeping since he had to leave for a meeting so early this morning" Misaki lied.

"How about we let him wake up on his own, you know how he gets when someone wakes him up so suddenly" Sora said, sitting on the couch opposite of Takahiro and Manami.

"Yeah, it's more awful when I wake him up" Misaki mumbled to himself and sat next to Sora.

"So tell me, what's been going on since we've last visited?" Takahiro asked.

"Nothing much, everything is most likely the same, but you could say things have changed a bit around here since Sorata came" Misaki said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, things got a lot more crazy since I came here, but it's more fun now that I've been living here" Sora said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're living here with Usagi and Misaki?" Takahiro asked, a bit shocked about this.

"Yeah, something happened at my apartment and I had to move out, it was so nice that Misaki let me stay here until the apartment is cleared out" Sora said.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to stay here with Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"Yeah, Misaki's a great guy" Sora said, nudging against Misaki playfully.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you, to be living together and still get along, even at your age" Takahiro said happily.

"What are you talking about Nii-chan?" Misaki asked.

"I've never thought that you two would be dating, and living together is such a huge step when both of you are so young" Takahiro said, laughing a little.

Sora and Misaki looked at Takahiro for a bit, then they both yelled at the same time, "WHAT!"

This caused Usagi to wake up from his nap and he flung the door open.

"What the hell is all this yel- oh Takahiro, you're here early, how have you been?" Usagi asked, his dark aura disappearing.

"Oh, I've been doing fine, but I want to ask you something" Takahiro asked, smiling at Usagi.

"And what would that be?" Usagi asked, walking towards the kitchen to get a cup of strong coffee.

"Are you alright with Sorata staying here when she and Misaki are dating?" Takahiro asked.

Usagi paused in his steps, then looked back and saw Sora and Misaki frozen with a shocked face.

"T-Takahiro, I'm not dating Misaki, Misaki's dating Us-mmpph!" Misaki covered Sora's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Uh, Nii-chan, I need to speak with Sorata alone for a second" Misaki said and dragged her in the kitchen where Usagi was.

"Misaki, you should tell Takahiro about your relationship with Usagi before he starts to misunderstand about us" Sora said when Misaki removed his hand.

"I-I don't know, I'm just so nervous right now" Misaki said.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, taking a big sip of his coffee.

"I told Misaki that he should tell Takahiro about your relationship with him; don't you want to tell him Usagi?" Sora asked, looking at Usagi with a pleading look.

"Yes, I do want to tell Takahiro and I want to tell him together with Misaki" Usagi said.

"Misaki, I promise you that everything will be alright, trust me on this" Sora said, looking at Misaki with a warm smile.

Misaki looked at her for a bit, then his gazed turned to Usagi, he was so nervous about telling Takahiro about his relationship, he guess that he was a little scared about leaving Usagi, when he made that promise to stay by his side forever. So Misaki took a big inhale and exhaled slowly.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to tell Nii-chan now" Misaki said in a whisper, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

Usagi smiled and hugged Misaki, kissing the top of his head and Sora smiled at the cute scene.

"Alright, let's get going before Takahiro starts thinking weird assumptions" Sora laughed, then walked out of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Takahiro asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, but Misaki and Usagi would like to talk to you about something" Sora said, sitting on the couch.

"And what do you want to talk about?" Takahiro asked, smiling brightly as Usagi and Misaki sat down on the couch.

"U-uh, Nii-chan, there's s-something that I want to t-tell you" Misaki said nervously.

"What is it Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"U-uh, well, since I've been l-living here with Usagi-san, some things changed a bit" Misaki said, wringing his hands together.

"Like what?" Takahiro asked.

"W-well, m-me and Usagi-san, are, um…" Misaki was so nervous right now, he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"I'm in love with Misaki, Takahiro" Usagi answered, lighting a cigarette.

"That's great that you love Misaki, Misaki is a very loving person" Takahiro said happily.

The whole room was quiet for a few seconds, but the silence was broken by someone snorting, then by laughing a little, they turned their attention to Sora who was covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"T-Takahiro," Sora giggled, "What Usagi meant was that he loves Misaki like you do with Manami" Takahiro looked shocked, know getting what Usagi meant.

"W-what, you mean that you two are lovers?" Takahiro said, standing up. Misaki blushed in embarrassment, but nodded.

"Usagi, you're my best friend and your ten years older than Misaki and he's my little brother!" Takahiro exclaimed, looking a little upset.

"Nii-chan-" Misaki try to stop his brother from yelling, but it didn't work.

"Misaki is so innocent, I can't let you do weird things to him, and you're both guys!"

_SMACK!_

The ranting stopped when Sora placed her cup on the table loudly, getting everybody's attention.

"I would kindly ask you to please settle down and not accuse people so quickly without hearing their explanation first" Sora said calmly. Takahiro sat down like he was told and waited.

"Now, you can't just go pointing fingers at people so abruptly without asking a few questions first, that would only cause chaos; ok, Takahiro?" Sora questioned, looking at Takahiro with a calm and steady look.

"Y-yes" Takahiro answered.

"Good, now just ask Misaki and Usagi a few questions and don't make them sound like Usagi's doing them forcefully" Sora said, leaning back against the couch.

"O-ok; Misaki, how long has this been going on?" Takahiro asked calmly.

Misaki was a bit surprised, one minute his brother is yelling, now he's calm and asking questions quietly.

"U-um, s-since I've moved in here" Misaki answered.

"Are you being forced in anyway?" Takahiro asked.

"No Nii-chan, Usagi-san would never do something like that!" Misaki exclaimed, looking a bit hurt that his brother would think that.

"Do you love Usagi?" Takahiro asked, looking at Misaki with serious eyes.

Misaki blushed a bit, he does love him, and he gets so embarrassed when he says it, but if he didn't say it now, then he might have to leave Usagi's side.

"Yes" Misaki answered in a low whisper, but everyone heard it.

"Well, if you're happy, than I'm happy for you" Takahiro said with a smile.

Misaki, who was still a bit embarrassed about this whole thing, smiled as well. After that, Takahiro left and Misaki collapsed on the couch.

"That was so nerve racking" Misaki sighed.

"But you've made it through and you get to stay with Usagi, you should be happy" Sora said, leaning over on the back of the couch.

"I am, but I'm wondering how you managed to calm Nii-chan down like that so fast" Misaki wondered, looking at Sora.

"Well I'm only pointing out the obvious, but when I was in high school, people would always come to me when they have problems with family, friends, or their relationships; you can't tell them what you think all the time, but you have to point out the obvious so that you know how to fix or change it" Sora explained. Misaki looked at her for a bit, and then smiled.

"You could be a great therapist" Misaki said, sitting up.

"I don't want to be a therapist, I want to do things that excite me" Sora said, smiling at Misaki.

"Living here is excitement enough" Misaki pointed out, chuckling a little.

"You got that right" Sora said, giggling too.

_I'm glad Nii-chan has accepted us, but will things still be exciting when Sorata moves back out?_


	16. Chapter 16

It's been almost two weeks since Haruhiko has seen Sora and it didn't make anything better when Isaka came to visit.

"What's wrong with you?" Isaka asked when he came into Haruhiko's study and sat down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhiko asked.

"You've looked depressed for some reason" Isaka answered.

Haruhiko looked at Isaka with a plain look, not really knowing why he was thinking that.

"Why would you think that?" Haruhiko asked.

"I don't know, I can just sense that you're feeling down" Isaka answered, leaning back against the couch.

Haruhiko didn't answer and continued on his work; after sitting in silence for a few minutes, Isaka spoke out.

"So what do you know about this?" Isaka asked and showed Haruhiko a piece of paper that had a drawing on it.

The drawing was a girl with long hair and big cat ears on her head, it only showed half her body from the waist up and she was wearing a sweater that looked a bit big on her. Her hands were covered by the sleeves and one hand was holding her waist and the other was under her chin, she was smiling with a wink and her tail was curved behind her, the drawing was very good. Haruhiko recognized it as Sora's drawing, knowing that it was hers because of her help with the project on Valentine's Day.

"That's Sora's drawing" Haruhiko answered, then looked back at his work.

"You know Chibi-chan?" Isaka questioned.

"Yeah" Haruhiko answered, not looking up at from his work.

"Hmm, I didn't know she could draw this well; maybe I can persuade her to work for Marukawa" Isaka said, smirking.

"Hand me your phone" Isaka demanded.

"Why?" Haruhiko asked.

"Because you must have her phone number and I don't know where she is" Isaka said.

Haruhiko just sighed and handed him his phone so he could just be quiet. Isaka smirked and snatched the phone and flipped it opened, and then he started to look through his list and dialed her phone. It rang a few times, than Sora picked it up.

_"Heeeyyy Isamu!" _Sora said happily. Isaka snorted at the name.

"Isamu huh?" Isaka teased, looking at Haruhiko. For the first time in his life, Haruhiko was actually embarrassed.

_"What are you doing with Isamu's phone Isaka?" _Sora asked.

"I need to know where you are."

_"I'm at Usagi's house, nobody's here right now because Aikawa dragged Usagi to a meeting and Misaki is visiting his brother" _

"Is that so, I need to speak to you about something, so I'll be coming there in a few minutes"

_"I don't know, I have to do something in an hour and I don't know if I can talk" _

"This will only take a few minutes of your time, it's very important"

_"…I guess I can talk to you, but you have to hurry" _Sora soon hung and Isaka gave Haruhiko his phone back.

"Alright, let's get going" Isaka said, standing up.

"Why do I have to go?" Haruhiko asked.

"Because I was dropped off here by Asahina and he left to do something and we need to use your car" Isaka said.

Haruhiko was a bit annoyed, but he wanted to see Sora again, so he stood and they both walked to his car and drove to Usagi's house. But Isaka wanted to stop by a bakery to grab some chocolate covered cherries, thinking that he might need to bribe Sora. Once they got to Usagi's house, Isaka just walked in like he always does and they both froze when they saw what Sora was doing and wearing.

Sora was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt that showed her mid drift and it had a black collar connected to the shirt with black upper arm wraps and black short shorts, her hair was also styled, it looked wavy and part of it covered her left eye; and she was balancing on top of a soccer ball.

"Oh, hey guys" Sora said, still balancing on the ball.

"What are you doing?" Isaka asked.

"I got bored and I wanted to see how long I can balance on the soccer ball" Sora answer, moving back and forth on the ball.

"And why are you wearing that outfit?" Isaka asked.

"I told you that I had something to do; was there something you needed or did you just come here to ask questions about what I do during the day" Sora said, hopping off the ball, but pushed it back and forth with her foot.

"I want to ask if this was yours" Isaka said and showed Sora the drawing.

"Yeah, that's mine, I must have accidently left it at your house" Sora said, looking at Haruhiko.

"And you drew this yourself?" Isaka questioned. Sora looked at Isaka with a plain look, but then she started to clap slowly.

"Wow, great work detective Sherlock Holmes; what's your next case, wondering who took my last cookie?" Sora asked. Isaka was a bit irritated by her sarcasm.

"I'm serious" Isaka said.

"So am I, someone took my last cookie when I wanted to eat it" Sora said, pouting a little.

"I want to talk about you becoming a mangaka at Marukawa Publishing" Isaka said, getting right to the point.

"Ooohh, I don't know, with school, my first job and maybe, if I get it, my second job, and band practice, I don't think I'll have enough time" Sora said, teasing a bit.

"Then quit your jobs, you can make a lot of money by becoming a mangaka" Isaka persuaded.

"That's what my friend said when she got me an interview with my second job, that's why I'm wearing this outfit" Sora said.

"What job are you interviewing for?" Haruhiko asked.

"Oh, um, well… let me show you" Sora said and walked over to the coffee table and picked up a magazine and pointed at the brunette woman on the front cover.

"You see this woman right here?" Sora said. Haruhiko and Isaka nodded.

"Well, that's the friend I was talking about, she said that she can get me an interview with her boss as a model, she said I can make a lot of money if I get the part, and I need the money" Sora said, looking at the front cover.

"But if you forget about that job and your other job, you can have all the sweets you want" Isaka said, showing Sora the chocolate covered cherries. Sora looked at Isaka with a slight scowl, her eyebrow twitching a bit.

"Isaka, what do you take me for; first off: you can't bribe me with sweets, and second: I hate cherries" Sora said.

Sora placed her hand under her chin and closed her eyes for a bit, like she was thinking things through.

"But, I do like to draw, and I can get a lot of money out of it" Sora muttered, thinking a little.

"Alright, I'll do it" Sora said, smiling brightly.

"Alright, but you need to show me some more drawings so I can see what you can do… what's this?" Isaka said when he saw a sketch book on the coffee table, then went after it.

"Wait, you can't look at that!" Sora said in a panicky tone.

But Isaka already grabbed the sketch book and when he was about to open it, Sora jumped on his back and tried to grab the book.

"Don't touch it, that's off limits!" Sora shouted.

Isaka ignored her and tried to shake her off, but when Sora tried to reach for the book, it was knocked out of Isaka's hand and slide across the room, landing near Haruhiko's feet. The sketch book flew opened when it was tossed in the air and Haruhiko picked it up, what he saw in the book actually made him blush a little, but no one saw it.

In the sketch book was a drawing of himself sitting at his desk, it was very detailed and very good, and it was dated on Valentine's Day, which would explain why he saw Sora taking glances at him.

"Good work Haruhiko let me see the book!" Isaka said once he got Sora off his back.

Sora's eyes were huge and her whole face was a deep, dark red; right now, all she wanted to do it crawl in a hole and die from total embarrassment. Haruhiko closed the book and walked towards Sora, past Isaka; Sora almost couldn't meet his eyes when he handed her the book, she felt like she was going to pass out by her heart racing so fast. Sora reached for the sketch book with trembling hands, she stared at the book, not being able to look at Haruhiko in the eyes. There was a heavy tension in the room, but it quickly went away when someone walked in.

"Hey Sora, I brought the coffee" said a brunette woman.

Everyone looked at her; she was wearing tight blue jeans and a green sparkling tank top and carrying two cups of coffee, and she was the woman from the magazine cover that Sora showed.

"O-oh, Katsumi, h-how was your trip?" Sora asked quickly, trying to ease the tension and embarrassment she had.

"It was a bit crowded, but it was ok; are you ready to go?" Katsumi asked, handing Sora her coffee.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready to go, let's get going; we don't want to be late!" Sora said, laughing nervously.

"Hold on, I still need to see some of your other works before you leave" Isaka said.

Sora groaned, but hurried up stairs to her room and came back down with a small folder in her hand and the sketch book locked in her room.

"Here, you can look at those" Sora said and shoved the folder in Isaka's chest.

"Ok Katsumi, let's get going before we're late!" Sora grabbed Katsumi's hand and they left the condo in a flash.

While Isaka was looking through the folder, Haruhiko just looked at the open door, wondering what else was in the sketch book.

"These are perfect, now I'll just run these to Marukawa and get everyone ready for the new author" Isaka said, closing the folder.

"What was in that book anyways? Sora was seriously red over someone seeing it" Isaka asked once they were in the car.

Haruhiko started the car and smiled a little.

"Nothing that important" Haruhiko answered and started to drive.

Isaka was a bit surprised to actually see Haruhiko smile, even if it was small, the whole thing started to make him think a little.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for taking so long, my computer had a virus and I couldn't get on, it took me a while just to get it cleaned, sorry for the long wait.**

The day after that embarrassing incident, Sora could barely concentrate on anything; she got the modeling job and she just quit her job at the maid café because she couldn't do three jobs and school all at the same time. Isaka gave Sora the address to Marukawa Publishing and told her who her editor was and where he was.

Sora told Isaka that she wanted to do Shojo manga and he told her to ask for the emerald department once she got to the building. As Sora approached the building, she forgot about the incident and her nervousness started to rise. Sora took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she straightened her back and held her head high and walked inside, she walked towards the front desk and smiled

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where the Shojo manga department is" Sora asked.

"Yes, it's on the fourth floor" the woman answered.

"Thank you" Sora said, and then headed towards the elevator.

She got on and pressed the fourth floor button, she fidgeted a bit and made sure her outfit was in order. Sora is wearing black pants that went to her shins with black suspenders connected to it. She also had black and white socks that went under the pants and short black combat boots; she had a small, tight white t-shirt and wearing a black hat with small cat ears on top, and the insides had thick black and white strips.

Sora jumped a bit when she heard the elevator ding and the doors opened, she walked out and began to wander a bit, and she saw a few departments on the way, but she didn't know which one was the emerald department, so she decided to ask.

"Excuse me," Sora said to a man sitting in a chair in one of the departments, "Can you show me where the emerald department is please"

"Yeah, it's just two departments down there" the man said and pointed down the hall.

"Thank you" Sora said and began to walk again.

But once she turned the corner, she was a bit shocked to see what the place looked like. There were stuff animals everywhere and the whole place was pink with flowers and decorations, and the whole place had handsome men in it.

"Hello, can we help you?" a man with black hair, brown eyes and looked to be eighteen asked.

Sora almost couldn't say anything, she was still in shock, but then she asked in a small voice, "I-is this emerald?"

"Yes, this is emerald. And who might you be?" a man with brown hair and a gentle smile asked.

Sora almost couldn't speak again, there was no way this place could be a Shojo manga department.

"Hold up," Sora said when she found her voice, "There is no way this could be a Shojo manga department, all of you look like you belong to a host club"

"Well this is a Shojo manga department, now who are you?" a man with black hair and brown eyes with glasses asked, but his voice a bit firm.

"Oh, sorry I didn't say, I was a bit shock; my name is Sorata Suzuki, but you can call me Sora; Isaka asked me to come by here" Sora said, bowing a little.

"Oh, we heard of you from Isaka, you're the new author; my name is Kisa and this is Mino, Hatori and Takano" Kisa said, introducing everyone, but Onodera wasn't there right now.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm looking for my editor, Isaka told me his name was 'Onodera Ritsu'" Sora asked, looking at the empty seat, thinking that was where he sat.

"He's not here right now, he had to drop off some papers, but he'll be back soon" Hatori answered.

"Ok, I'll wait; but can I ask why the room is pink and has stuff animals everywhere, it looks like my friends room when she was fifteen" Sora asked, laughing a little.

"Takano says that it'll help to communicate with the audience, since we make girly comics, the room has to be a bit girly as well" Mino explained.

"Wow, that's cool, but I still can't believe that I'm going to be working with people that look like a host club" Sora said in astonishment.

"We do get that sometimes" Kisa said, laughing a little too.

"I bet I can tell what kind of host you are" Sora said with a bit of excitement.

"You're the baby faced cutie" Sora said, pointing at Kisa.

"You're the prince-like leader" Sora pointed at Takano.

"You're the strong silent cool guy" Sora pointed at Hatori.

"And you're the mischievous bad boy" Sora pointed at Mino. Sora looked at the empty chair and pouted a bit.

"Where's the one with the boyish charms?" Sora asked. As if on cue, Onodera walked back in.

"Sorry I'm-" Onodera stopped midsentence when he saw Sora standing in front of him. Sora looked at him then squealed.

"Oh my god, it's the one with the boyish charms, this day is so awesome!" Sora said in excitement.

"Who's this?" Onodera asked.

"This is Sora Suzuki, the new author that Isaka told us about" Kisa said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Onodera Ritsu" Onodera said, then bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, you must be my editor then" Sora said and bowed as well.

"This day is just so cool, I've got to take picture so my friend can see them, she is not going to believe me" Sora said, then too out her phone.

"So, how old are you anyways? You seem a bit young to be an author" Onodera asked.

"Yeah, well so does Kisa, but he's thirty years old" Sora said and took a picture of Onodera.

"H-how do you know I'm thirty?" Kisa asked in astonishment, no one never really knew his real age at first glance.

"Oh, I have this little gift where I can see a person's true form, I've had it since I was little; why do you think I named you the baby faced cutie" Sora said, taking a picture of Mino and Hatori.

"Wow, that's kind of cool" Kisa said.

"That name does fits Kisa very well" Mino teased.

Onodera started to laugh a little, it did fit Kisa well. After Sora finished taking picture of everyone, she put her phone away.

"So, what kind characters do you want in your manga?" Onodera asked, taking a seat in his chair.

"Oh, I already have the main characters, look" Sora took her sketch book out and handed it to Onodera.

They took their time to figure out the plot, theme, characters and setting and Sora was having a great time, they spent about an hour or so, on the manga until they were satisfied with the whole thing, Sora packed her things and left, waving good-bye to everyone. Sora was real excited to start on her first manga; she almost couldn't contain her laughter of excitement.

Sora pressed the button and waited for the elevator, when the elevator doors opened, her face paled a bit. There, in front of Sora, was Haruhiko. Even Haruhiko was surprised to see Sora, he noticed her face was a bit pale, and then it turned a bright red. Then Sora started to laugh nervously.

"H-hey Isamu. W-what are you doing here?" Sora asked nervously, and then got on the elevator.

"I have a meeting to go to. What about you?" Haruhiko asked.

"Oh, I'm came here to meet my editor; Isaka gave me the address this morning; but it was so crazy, the whole place looked like a host club, look, I even took pictures" Sora said, then took out her phone and showed Haruhiko the pictures.

"That's my editor right there" Sora said, pointing at Onodera. Sora showed him two other people, then she came across Kisa.

"You want to know what's crazy about this guy, he's really thirty years old" Sora said, smiling at little. Haruhiko was a bit surprised by this, after Sora finished showing him the pictures, she put her phone away.

"Well, congratulations on becoming a mangaka" Haruhiko said, patting Sora's head.

He noticed the hat with the cat eats on top, it looked cute on her, but then he took it off and her hair was like bed head, it was even cuter.

"I-Isamu, there was a reason I wore a hat today!" Sora whined with a bright blush on her face, and snatched the hat back.

"Your bed head looks cute" Haruhiko said with a small smile.

Sora blushed a darker red and put the hat back on her head with a small scowl on her face.

"I-idiot, don't say embarrassing things" Sora said and looked to the side. They sat in silence for a bit, but then Sora gasped a little.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I have something to give you" Sora said, and then started to look through her bag. Sora pulled out a key and handed it to Haruhiko.

"What's this?" Haruhiko asked, looking at the key in his hand.

"It's a key dummy" Sora teased.

"I can see that" Haruhiko retorted.

"It's the key to me and my bands apartment" Sora answered. Haruhiko was surprised, but real happy about this.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Haruhiko asked, not that he's complaining.

"Oh, well, my apartment will be cleared out soon and I can move back in next week, so I'm giving you the key to the apartment so I don't have to keep going to your house to see you" Sora explained, but blushed a bit at what she said at the end, then quickly added. "Y-you know, it's so far away and I have to use a taxi to get to your house"

Haruhiko placed the key in his pocket for the time being.

"Thank you" Haruhiko said, patting Sora's head again. Sora blushed a bit, then smiled brightly; then she stood in front of Haruhiko and spread her arms out.

"What are you doing?" Haruhiko asked.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Sora asked.

"Why?" Haruhiko asked.

"Because you never hugged me before" Sora said, and then wrapped her arms around Haruhiko's neck.

Sora's feet was about an inch or two off the ground and Haruhiko kept his arms at his sides.

"Just so you know, I'm not letting go until you hug me beck, no matter where you go" Sora informed.

As much as Haruhiko didn't want her to let go, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Hikari decided to stay at her apartment" Sora said, pulling back to look at Haruhiko.

"Why?" Haruhiko asked.

"She said that things were settled out with Orochi and that he's not going to bother her anymore, but she won't tell me how things were settled; but I have a pretty good idea of how things were settled" Sora said with a smile.

"Good for her" Haruhiko said. The elevator dinged when it got to Haruhiko's floor.

"Oh, this must be your stop" Sora said, but she sounded a bit disappointed, "I'll text you the place of the apartment later"

Sora let go and stepped out of Haruhiko's way. Sora waved good bye with a big smile and Haruhiko waved good bye back and the elevator doors closed. When Haruhiko turned, he was a bit startled when he saw Isaka standing in front of him.

"I see that you meet up with Chibi-chan" Isaka said with a smug smile.

"Yes; and?" Haruhiko questioned. Isaka stood there for a bit, and then waved his hand.

"Nothing, let's get going" Isaka said. When Haruhiko walked past Isaka, he heard a snort; he turned and saw Isaka covering his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"What?" Haruhiko asked.

"What's this on your back?" Isaka questioned with a small chuckle and tore off a piece of paper from Haruhiko's back. Haruhiko snatched the paper and read it.

_I'm really a big softy -heart- Sora_

Haruhiko was real embarrassed and irritated, while he was left with the teasing note, Sora was walking back home with a smile on her face.

**Again, sorry for the long wait, I'll try really hard to update to next one soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a lot to do and I was trying to finish another story, I hope you like it.**

The day was beginning to get cold and the sun was being blocked by the clouds, it's late in the afternoon and Misaki and Sora just got out of school, ready to walk home.

"I can't believe you're going to be moving out soon" Misaki said, trying to burrow himself in his jacket to keep warm.

"Yeah, me too. But don't worry, we'll still see each other at school and I can come over once and a while, it's not like I'm moving to America" Sora said, laughing a little.

"Yeah. God it's so cold today!" Misaki complained, rubbing his arms to keep warm, "How come you're not cold?"

"I don't know, I'm only wearing a thin sweater and a jacket, it looks like you're trying to cocoon yourself in your clothes" Sora joked.

"It's like you're immune to the cold" Misaki said, envying Sora a little. Sora smiled and reached in her bag and pulled out a green wool scarf.

"Here, this will keep you warm" Sora said, wrapping Misaki in the scarf.

"Thank you so much! But where did you get this, it's so soft" Misaki said rubbing the soft wool against his face.

"I know a friend who can make stuff; he can make a lot of clothing, even stuff animals. That's why I asked him to make something for Usagi" Sora said.

"Huh, why?" Misaki asked, wondering why she would ask her friend to make something for Usagi.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Sora questioned in a shocked state.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Tomorrow is Usagi's birthday" Sora reminded.

Misaki froze in place with a horror expression on his face, he couldn't believe he forgot Usagi's birthday; he came out of his coma state when Sora pinched his arm again.

"Ow, would you quit doing that!" Misaki shouted.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you stopping going into a coma. What are you going to get for Usagi?" Sora asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know" Misaki said, and then they started to walk again.

"Well, how about I help you out" Sora offered.

"Most of the stuff you 'help me out' with just end with a disaster!" Misaki said, blushing at the memories that Sora had set him up with.

"It may be a disaster for you, but Usagi really loves it, like my mom would always say, 'if your loved one is happy, then you should be happy'" Sora said, smiling at Misaki. Misaki looked at Sora for a bit, then sighed.

"Fine, you can help me out" Misaki said, knowing that he would regret most of it later.

_**March 3**__**rd**_

"So, do you have everything prepared?" Sora asked, setting her present on the table.

"Yeah, he should be down soon" Misaki said, looking at the clock as it was about to strike seven.

As soon as the big hand was on the 12, Usagi's door flew open and a dark aura was spilling out. Misaki was a little scared, but Sora wasn't the least bit phased by it.

"Happy birthday!" Sora shouted and threw a little confetti in the air. Usagi just glared at Sora, who kept smiling, and began to walk down the stairs.

"Misaki made you a special breakfast because he loves you so much" Sora said, laughing a little. Usagi brighten a bit and smirked at Misaki.

"Sorata!" Misaki shouted in a whisper, a bright blush on his face.

"I happy that you made breakfast for me" Usagi said with a smile. After they ate breakfast, Sora handed Usagi his present.

"Here, you're going to love it" Sora said, smiling.

Usagi opened the box and inside were two bears; one was bigger than the other. The bigger one had silver fur and lavender eyes, the smaller one had chocolate brown fur and green eyes and they both had matching sliver, heart shaped necklaces.

"You like it, that's you and that's Misaki, Happy Birthday Usagi" Sora said, smiling happily.

"Thank you, they're wonderful" Usagi said, smiling as well.

"Well, I better be heading out, Misaki wants to keep you all to himself for today and I'm being the third wheel, see ya!" Sora said and ran out.

Misaki blushed a bright red at what Sora said; everything she said about them was always embarrassing. When Misaki turned, he flinched when he saw Usagi standing real close to him with that known smirk on his lips.

"Do you really want to keep me to yourself?" Usagi questioned.

"S-shut up baka Usagi, I-it's your birthday, so…" Misaki trailed off with an embarrassed blushed spread across his cheeks.

Usagi chuckled a little and leaned down and kissed Misaki on the lips, he tried to pull away but Usagi caught his head between his hands and stuck his tongue in Misaki's mouth when he got the chance. Usagi removed one of his handed and wrapped his arm around Misaki's slim waist and pulled him closer. The kiss soon ended as they both needed air.

"So what are we going to do today?" Usagi asked.

"W-we're going to go cherry blossom viewing, since we couldn't go last year and I checked and it's defiantly going to be sunny, but it's going to be cold outside" Misaki said, a blush on his face.

"That sounds wonderful, and we can just keep each other warm with our bodies" Usagi whispered seductively and snuck his hand under Misaki's shirt. Misaki blushed a deep red and managed to get out of the rabbits grip.

"I-I should get started on making the bentos!" Misaki announced and ran to the kitchen.

Usagi was a bit annoyed, but smiled and followed his little Misaki to the kitchen to help make it. It took about two hours to make the bentos because Usagi kept ruining them; he was burning them, adding too much salt, or adding the wrong ingredient.

_Finally; why did I agree to let him cook with me?_

After placing the bento boxes in a blanket wrap, they got ready to go; it suddenly got a bit warmer, but it was still a bit chilly. They got in Usagi's red sports car and drove off to the park to watch the cherry blossoms. Usagi parked the car and they began to walk around to find a nice quite spot to have their picnic; after about five minutes of walking, they founded a small private spot under a large blossom tree. Misaki unwrapped the blanket and spread it out on the soft, dry grass and both males sat down on the blanket.

"What's next after this?" Usagi asked as they began to eat the bentos.

"It's a surprise, so don't expect a hint" Misaki said.

Usagi just smiled and continued to eat. They finished their bentos for about an hour and just watched the cherry blossoms for a few more hours before Misaki pulled out a medium sized box from his bag and handed it to Usagi.

"H-Happy Birthday" Misaki said, looking to the side with a bright blush on his face.

Usagi was a bit confused, but opened the present; inside was a teddy bear that looked like one of his Suzuki's, but this one was a bit worn out, like it's been played with for years.

"T-that," Misaki spoke, "That was my bear when I was little, I found it when I was at Nii-chan's for the week and I decided to give it to you since you collect them; sorry if it's a bit worn out, I had it for years"

Before Misaki knew it, his face was grabbed and he was brought into a kiss, he blushed a deep red and tried to pull out, but Usagi had his other hand on the back of Misaki's neck.

"U-Usagi-san, stop; w-we're in public, someone might see us" Misaki managed to say between gasps.

"There's no one here, this place is private, but if there were people here, I wouldn't care" Usagi said and kissed Misaki again.

Even if Misaki tried to escape from Usagi's grip, he was beginning to lose his strength and he was pushed back against the blanket, feeling the grass from beneath it. Misaki gasped as he felt Usagi moved down and began to attack his neck with passionate kisses. Misaki's eyes grew wide as he felt Usagi's cold hand sneak up under his shirt and began to roam around.

"W-wait Usagi-san, we're in public" Misaki pleaded.

"So, I can't wait anymore" Usagi said as he bit Misaki's neck.

"P-please, can't this wait until we get home" Misaki said, only realizing what he said shocked him. Usagi paused in his actions and smirked.

"You mean when we get home, I can do this all I want" Usagi said, looking at Misaki with a lustful look. Misaki paled a bit, already digging his own grave.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Misaki exclaimed, his pale face growing a dark red.

"Then we can do it here" Usagi said, then continued from where he left off.

"Wait wait! Fine, but please not here!" Misaki nearly shouted.

Misaki knew that he wasn't going to be able to walk for a week, but it almost seemed better than doing it in a public place where anyone can see or hear them. Almost. After they packed up the picnic, Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and rushed them back to the car. But when the car was in view and they were rushing a bit, Misaki looked to the side and he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw Sora hugging Haruhiko and he was hugging her back!


	19. Chapter 19

**Please forgive my absents with my story, I've been procrastinating again, I should really fix that, so please forgive my laziness and I hope you enjoy the story and that it's good enough.**

The next day, no matter how much Misaki's body ached or if he could barely walk, the thing he saw yesterday somehow cancelled all that out. He thought he was seeing things at first, but after thinking about it a bit, it was real. He didn't know why Sora would be hanging out with Haruhiko; he could barely start a conversation with the guy. And after confirming what happened yesterday, he was starting to think if Sora was hanging out with him from the day they met.

"Good morning!" Sora said happily and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

Misaki winced a bit since his back was still hurting him, and Sora saw this and got off.

"Sorry, I forgot that yesterday was Usagi's birthday; are you alright?" Sora asked.

"K-kind of" Misaki groaned, placing his hand on his lower back.

"Why don't you lay on the couch for a bit, I'll make breakfast" Sora offered, smiling a little.

"T-thank you" Misaki said with a small smile and went to lie on the couch.

After Misaki placed his head on Usagi's Suzuki-san's soft, furry lap, he was pondering if he should ask Sora about it, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate or how he should ask, it was all so confusing right now. While Misaki was thinking about how to ask, Usagi came down stairs, he was actually in a good mood than his cranky self. He spotted Misaki lying on the couch and saw that he was lost in thought; Usagi smirked and quietly crept up on his and pounced on him, cause the younger to scream from the surprise.

"Are you thinking about last night?" Usagi asked, chuckling as the smaller of the two blushed madly.

"N-no, I was thinking about something else, it wasn't really important!" Misaki said, frantically trying to escape his lovers grip.

"Usagi-san, leave Misaki alone, can't you tell that you loved him too hard last night, let him rest for a bit!" Sora called from the kitchen.

Misaki's flushed face only darkened.

"Did I really do it that hard?" Usagi asked in concern.

"You always do, and since we got home too early you didn't stop until I was spent!" Misaki shouted in a whisper so Sora couldn't hear.

"Well, then how about next time, I'll do it slow and gentle" Usagi whispered in a seductive tone.

"N-no thank you!" Misaki shouted, grabbing Suzuki-san and placed him between them as a barrier to protect him.

"Now I know why they call you 'Usagi-san'!" Sora called from the kitchen.

"And why is that?" Usagi asked, looking toward the kitchen.

"Because you reproduce like a rabbit, you're always in heat; I wonder how Misaki can even handle your bunny loving!" Sora answered.

While Usagi was distracted by Sora, Misaki snuck away to the kitchen were someone was there to keep him safe and to make some coffee.

"Man, that smells good" Misaki said, feeling his stomach rumble from hunger.

"And it's almost done, you must be starving" Sora said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, famished" Misaki said as he poured himself some coffee once it was done.

Usagi soon came into the kitchen and made him some coffee as well. Once breakfast was done, Misaki helped set the table and they soon ate the delicious meal.

They sat in silence for a bit until Sora spoke, "Usagi, I'm going to steal Misaki for the day, and we probably won't be back somewhere between lunch and dinner"

"No, Misaki's going to be staying here for today; even if you are his friend, you're not stealing him for today" Usagi firmly stated.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki whined, hating that Usagi would keep him from leaving the house.

Sora looked at him for a bit, then lifted her arm up to look at her watch, then she started to count down from five; when she reached zero, the door flew opened.

"Usami-sensei!" Aikawa screeched.

"How the hell did you know?" Usagi questioned, raising an eye brow in suspicion.

"I've been here long enough to know the patterns of you deadlines and your procrastination, and how often Aikawa comes here, and right now, she's going to keep you here until you satisfy her with what you're going to write" Sora explained, a proud expression etched on her face.

"Damn you and your observation" Usagi cursed.

"Get your ass out of that chair and in front of the computer and write me something juicy!" Aikawa ordered.

Misaki couldn't help but smile, Sora was always observant, she knew what a person was feeling once she looked at them, even if she didn't have that special gift, that's what made her a great friend. Once Sora and Misaki finished washing the dishes, they got ready to leave while Usagi pouted on the couch, watching as Misaki left.

"What should we do first?" Misaki asked as they walked down the street.

"Hmmm, how about we go to the park?!" Sora suggested in excitement.

Misaki chuckled a bit, childish as always, that's how's she always been when they were in middle school, playing where ever they went. When they got to the park, there weren't many people there, so Sora ran to the swings and started to swing, while Misaki sat in the seat next to her and slowly swung back and forth. After about fifteen minutes, when Misaki started to swing a bit faster, Sora spoke out.

"Misaki"

"Yeah?" Misaki answered.

"Are you still puzzled about what happened yesterday?" Sora blurted out.

Misaki was a bit startled that he almost fell out of his seat, but he managed to compose himself and stopped to look at Sora with surprise.

"H-how did you-?" Misaki asked.

"You can't slip by me that easily Misaki" Sora said, smiling a little. Misaki didn't say anything and Sora continued to speak.

"He's not that bad of a guy, he's actually very nice, a bit strange, but nice" Sora said, laughing a little.

"I-I know that he looks like a good guy, b-but it's so hard to start a conversation with him, it makes things so uncomfortable!" Misaki whined a little.

"It depends on how you start it, and if you start it right, it's really pleasant" Sora said, looking at the sky with a small smile on her face.

Misaki looked at Sora, seeing that she and Haruhiko get along real well; better than he did with the man.

"It's seems that we're getting too involved with the Usami's lives and we're going to get into a lot of trouble in the future" Misaki said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but as long as we handle them together, we'll be fine; right, Misa-chan?" Sora said, stopping the swing and smiled at Misaki.

Misaki smiled happily back at Sora, "Right, Sora-chan"

**I hoped you liked it, I don't know if it was good or not, but I tried my best. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

Today's the day.

The day Sora moves back into her apartment. Right now, Sora is finished packing the last of her clothes to get ready to leave.

"I still can't believe that you're moving out now" Misaki said in a small sad tone.

"It's ok Misaki, I'll come over once in a while to visit; and here" Sora reached into her blue jeans and pulled out a piece of paper and a key.

"Here's the key to the apartment and the address, make sure you call before you come over" Sora explained, smiling as she handed Misaki the paper and key.

"Ok, maybe I can come over next week" Misaki suggested.

"That sounds like fun; I'll come back tomorrow because I want you to meet someone, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise" Sora said in an excited tone.

"Ok, that sounds like fun" Misaki said, smiling.

"Now get out" Usagi added as he walked by.

"Usagi-san, don't be mean!" Misaki shouted.

"Usagi-san doesn't mean that, he's actually come to care about me, but he's thinking that the faster I leave, the faster he can get his hands on you" Sora said, smiling a little.

Usagi stopped and turned his head a little, you couldn't see his eyes but you can see the perverted smirk on his face. Misaki apparently saw and his face turned a ghostly white.

"Bye Misaki, bye Usagi-san!" Sora said and left quickly.

"Wait!" Misaki shouted but was too late before Usagi jumped him in a surprise attack.

Sora could still hear his screams from outside, she felt a little sorry for Misaki, but she just smiled, knowing that Misaki actually loved it, but was too shy about it.

**At the Usami Mansion**

It was so irritating having Isaka at the place all the time, Haruhiko couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can you please leave?" Haruhiko asked in an irritated voice.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Isaka corrected.

"What're you talking about?" Haruhiko asked.

"We're going to visit Chibi-chan's apartment today!" Isaka said with excitement.

"Why?" Haruhiok asked, even though he also wanted to go to see the apartment as well.

"I wanted to know where she lives, and I haven't gotten a key out of her yet" Isaka explained.

"Why do you need her key?" Haruhiko questioned.

"Because if I call her constantly, she's going to ignore me and if I don't have a key, I won't be able of talk to her if her door is locked, and I doubt you're going to give me your key that she gave you" Isaka explained, blurting out the last part by surprise.

Haruhiko's eyes widened a bit, wondering how he figured out that he had her apartment key. He saw that Isaka had a smug smirk on his face, showing that he knew all along.

"You sure got over Chibi-tan quickly; what made you change your mind?" Isaka asked.

Haruhiko looked at him for a bit, but then turned away. "You sure are a nosy man" Haruhiko said, walking away.

"Hey, come on, let's go check out Chibi-chan's place, I know you want to go too" Isaka said, almost begging him to go. Haruhiko sighed, the man never gave up.

"Aren't you curious about who else lives near Chibi-chan, I mean, I know she lives with two guys, they treat her as a little sister, but what about the other boys who live around the girl, she is quite the looker" Isaka persuaded, using his silver-tongue technique on him.

As soon as that came out of Isaka's mouth, he and Haruhiko left the house and headed to Sora's place. It only took about thirty minutes to get to the place and it didn't seem too bad, it was quite nice. It was big with two story, seven apartment buildings, a pool, a gym, and a small playground; and Sora was living in the first apartment building when they came in.

They parked the car and walked up to the apartment door, it was at bottom and the last door to the right. Isaka was the one to knock on the door first; they discussed about it being a surprise to knock instead of using the key.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Sora was the one to answer it; she was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pair of worn out jeans that looked like they belong to a man, with a pair of sandals; she looked way different that she usually did.

"Oh, hey guys, what a surprise to see you here!" Sora said excitedly.

"You sure look different without all that fancy clothing" Isaka commented.

"Yeah, but I like to shed all those clothes and put on something baggy" Sora explained, pulling at her shirt.

"Why does it look like they belong to men?" Haruhiko asked, trying not to act jealous if they belonged to some other guy.

"Well, the clothes I wear outside are women's clothing, but when I want to wear something casual, I'll wear these; they're from Ryuu and Nobuo" Sora said.

Haruhiko was relieved to know that they weren't from some other guys that he didn't know about, but then he started to imagine what she would look like in his clothes, finding it cute.

"This is a different side of you've I've never seen before" Isaka said.

"That, and many more" Ryuu said as he walked up to the three.

"Hey Ryuu, you getting ready to leave for work?" Sora said, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon; what're we having for dinner tonight?" Ryuu asked, putting his shoes on.

"Mild spicy curry rice with black beans, miso soup, tataki, and for dessert, suama" Sora answered.

"Delicious" Ryuu said, grabbing his coat from a nearby closet and put it on.

"Bye midget" Ryuu said and was about to leave.

"Don't call me that!" Sora called out.

"Right, sorry… bye strawberry shortcake" Ryuu corrected and left before Sora could say anything else.

"Uuugghh, I hate it when he calls me that… anyways, why don't you come in, I'll show you around the house" Sora offered, stepping aside to let them in.

"Thank you" Isaka said as he and Haruhiko stepped in.

They placed their shoes and jacket in the closet and looked around the room. They were in the living room; it was big with purple carpet, a TV on the right side of the room, an orange couch, two blue recliner chairs sitting on the opposite side of each other, and a glass coffee table in the middle. The kitchen was right next to the living room, it was a fair size to the living room, the dining table was near a hallway entrance with a six chairs; there was a bar table connected to the counter with two wooden bar stools.

"This is the living room as you can see, and there's the kitchen, and through there are the bedrooms, Ryuu's and Nobuo's are on the left side and mine is on the right, there's also two bathroom's, I have one in my room" Sora said, walking into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Very nice, some odd furniture you have, but nice" Isaka said, looking at the couch and chairs.

"Thank you" Sora said, taking a sip from the water bottle.

"So what kind of people live around here?" Haruhiko asked.

"Well, the apartment building I'm living in and the two near the playground are families, with moms, dads, and kids; the two apartments near the gym are university students; the apartments on the far end are working people, they chose that place because it's the quietest spot; and the last one are high school students who live on their own" Sora explained.

"This sure is a nice place to live" Isaka said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, the people are real nice; during the summer, they have barbeques and fireworks, its wonderful" Sora said, "Oh, yeah, now that you're here, can I ask you a favor?" Sora asked, setting her drink on the bar top.

"What would that be?" Isaka asked.

"I need you to take me somewhere, I have to pick something up" Sora said.

"Where would that be?" Isaka asked.

"You sure are nosy" Sora said. Isaka gave her with a strange look.

"You two think so alike, it's scary" Isaka said.

"What...? Never mind, can you please take me?" Sora asked.

"Sure" Isaka said and got up from the couch.

"Great, thank you so much… shotgun!" Sora shouted and ran out the house. When Isaka and Haruhiko came out the house, they saw that Sora was already in Haruhiko's car in the front seat.

"Hey, get in the back" Isaka commanded, trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Sorry, I already called it" Sora said from inside the car. Haruhiko didn't say anything and got in the front seat, so Isaka had no choice but to sit in the back.

"Where did you want to go?" Haruhiko asked.

"Can you take me here please?" Sora asked and handed Haruhiko the address.

They drove off to the address that Sora gave; after about ten minutes, Haruhiko pulled into a parking lot, and there was a big building that had animals on it.

"What are we doing at a pound?" Isaka asked.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, just give me a minute… don't let Isaka get my seat" Sora told Haruhiko and got out of the car, running into the building.

After about another ten minutes, Sora came back out and got back in the car, but left the door wide open.

"What were you-!" Isaka was interrupted when Sora brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled real loud.

Soon, a medium sized dog, with light brown, black, white, and grey fur, ran out from behind the building and jumped into Sora's lap, panting and kept moving around in a circle until it stopped and started to lick Sora all over while she was laughing.

"Why the hell did you adopt a dog?!" Isaka asked loudly.

"What are you talking about, I didn't adopt a dog, this _is _my dog" Sora said, laughing as the dog continued to lick her.

"Since when did you have a dog?" Haruhiko asked, trying not to smile as the dog acted all hyper.

"I've had her for four years, I found her on the streets in the snow as a puppy, I couldn't leave her there so I took her home; and I named her Yuki, she's such a pretty dog" Sora said, smiling as she petted Yuki's head.

"Well don't you have a soft heart" Isaka teased.

"You bet, my heart always goes soft when I see an animal" Sora said as she nuzzled her face into Yuki's furry neck, hugged her tightly.

"Yuki, that's Isaka back there and this is Haruhiko" Sora introduced.

"Why are you introducing us to a dog?" Isaka asked.

"Because she needs to know who you are, she's a very smart dog" Sora said.

Yuki looked at Isaka and lifted her paw up, like she wanted to shake hands with him. "Shake her hand Isaka" Sora said, looking at Isaka with a smile.

Isaka raised an eye brow, but grasped onto Yuki's.

"Go give Haruhiko a kiss!" Sora commanded and laughed as Yuki jumped onto Haruhiko and started to lick him all over his face.

Sora soon grabbed Yuki and pried her off of him, still laughing as Haruhiko was dripping with Yuki's drool; Isaka was also laughing. Sora soon died down to giggling and pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe the drool of his face.

"Sorry, Yuki just loves giving kisses to people, she's such a flirt" Sora joked, still giggling a little.

After she finished cleaning Haruhiko's face, she placed the handkerchief back in her jeans.

"Maybe sometimes, I can bring Yuki over to play with Alexander, she's never met a purebred before, she's an Australian shepherd mix with a border collie; it could be fun" Sora said, smiling happily at Haruhiko. Haruhiko mentally smiled, since Isaka was still in the car and if he physically smiled, he would get teased by it.

"Ok, I'm sure Alexander would like that" Haruhiko agreed, smiling only a little.

Isaka couldn't help but smile a genuine smile, knowing that his childhood friend finally found someone that he truly loved.

**I hope you liked it, it's a bit long, but I think it was ok, I hope it was good for you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey readers, sorry for taking so long, I haven't been feeling so good and didn't feel like writing, so I hope you like it, please forgive me.**

It's gotten very cold the past week, even though spring was coming in two weeks, it was still very cold outside; and during the week, it snow heavily, but it was very beautiful.

"God, it's so cold outside!" Misaki complained, glad that the apartment was nice and warm.

"You're such a baby Misaki" Sora joked, placing her coat on the couch.

"Well I can't help it; it's like below 50 degrees outside" Misaki said, going into the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

"Do you wish Usagi-san was here to wrap his arms around you to keep you warm?" Sora joked, smirking when she saw Misaki's whole face flush in embarrassment.

"S-Sorata!" Misaki whined.

"Well I think you're relationship is adorable, there's nothing wrong with a healthy relationship with the one you love" Sorata said, hopping to sit on top of the counter. Misaki just continued to blush and then started to pour some coffee for the both of them.

"It sure is snowing this year, isn't it" Misaki said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful; I just love winter, I love going home after walking in the snow and change into pajamas, grab a blanket and watch some tv while drinking some coffee, it's so comfortable" Sora explained, sighing happily as she drank some coffee.

"That sounds really nice" Misaki said.

"You know I kind of envy you Misaki" Sora suddenly said, looking at Misaki with a smile.

"Why?" Misaki asked, wondering what he had that made Sora want to say that.

"Because you get to do all the things that I just said with Usagi-san, it's more wonderful when you spend it with the one you love" Sora said, chuckling a little when Misaki choked on his coffee.

"A-as if I'd do any of _t-that _with Usagi-san, that's just weird!" Misaki stuttered, blushing when he actually imagined him doing all that and hating that he would _like _to do those things with Usagi.

"Well weird is good, if you're in a normal relationship, it'll be boring, and you got to spice things up a bit to make it fun; why don't you be more romantic Misaki?" Sora asked, looking at Misaki with her head tilting to the side like a child in wonder.

Misaki couldn't help but twitch his eye in a little annoyance, but he expected this coming from Sora, she always said such random and unnecessary things; but at the same time it was funny, just not this time. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, the door opened up and Usagi came in, sighing heavily in tiredness and irritation.

"Welcome home" Sora and Misaki greeted in unison. Usagi just grunted, then after taking his jacket off, he trudged towards the couch and collapsed onto his Suzuki teddy bear.

"Is he dead?" Sora wondered.

"No, he missed his deadline and he had to stay in the office for three days to finish it" Misaki corrected, pouring a cup of coffee for the silver haired male.

He was lucky to get the cup there and back to the kitchen without the perverted rabbit trying to catch him.

"Poor Usagi-san, I wonder what we can do for him to make him feel better" Sora wondered.

"Just let him sleep for now, he's probably been up all day and night since they dragged him to the office" Misaki said.

"Well he probably won't wake up until the day after tomorrow and he needs to relax, he's probably all stressed out with all that work; I'm going to wake him up" Sora declared, getting off the counter and walking into the living room.

"Wait Sorata!" Misaki said frantically, grabbing Sora's arm, "He gets super cranky and scary if you wake him, please don't wake him up"

"You should know Misaki that I'm not scared of anything" Sora said, freeing herself from Misaki's grip and walking to the couch and lend against the back.

Sora giggled a little; "Usagi-san looking like a child when he sleeps, it's so cute"

Misaki was watching, hiding behind the counter for protection; he saw Sora cup her mouth with her hands and then feared the worst was coming.

"RISE AND SHINE USAGI-SAN!" Sora shouted, jolting Usagi right up from his slumber.

Misaki was scared to death when he saw Usagi, he had a dark aura surrounding him and he had a very scary glare and it was pointing right towards Sora, he got up and glared right down at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing screaming when I'm trying to sleep" Usagi growled. Sora stayed quiet for a bit, and then she reached her hand up and poked Usagi on his forehead.

"You shouldn't scowl Usagi-san, you'll give yourself wrinkles" Sora joked.

Misaki gaped at her actions, thinking: _Why the hell isn't she afraid? I'd be scared to death if Usagi-san ever looked at me like that. Is she even afraid of anything?_

"I woke up sleepy butt up so we can go outside and play, you need to relax" Sora said, her hands on her hips, "So get your jacket on and lets go play" Sora said and started to push Usagi towards the door.

Then she came back and grabbed Misaki from behind the counter, who is still shocked by the whole thing. They were soon at a park near Usagi's apartment, while Sora was smiling and happy, Usagi and Misaki were not all that excited; Misaki was shaking with chills and Usagi was still tired. Sora saw this and strolled up to Misaki and strikes him with a surprise; she placed a leg behind him and lightly pushed him back, causing him to fall in the snow, it surprised both him and Usagi.

"Make a snow angel Misaki" Sora requested, giggling a little.

Somehow, Misaki couldn't help but laugh a little too, he remembered one time when he and Sora were hanging out, playing in the snow, she pulled the same trick now as she did then.

"Come on Usagi-san, don't make me push you in the snow" Sora playfully threatened, falling back in the snow and started to make a snow angel like Misaki was.

"Sorry, I'm not into laying in the freezing, wet snow" Usagi replied, sticking his hands in his pocket.

After Sora was finished, she got up and sighed; while Usagi was going to walk back to the apartment, he was hit with a snowball to his backside. The older male turned around and saw the green haired girl tossing a snowball up and down in her left hand, smirking.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Usagi questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What're you going to do about it?" Sora asked, and threw another snowball, hitting the taller male in the chest.

Misaki was a little worried for Sora, he saw her throw two snowballs at the Great Usami, someone you didn't want to mess with. Suddenly there was an all out snowball war going on between the two and Misaki was caught in the middle, but he safely got out of the way before he got hit with anymore snowballs. After a few minutes, the snowballs stopped and Sora was laughing while Usagi just smiled.

"You were a worthy opponent Great Usami Akihiko" Sora praised, patting Usagi on the shoulder.

"So were you" Usagi said.

Misaki was smiling as he watched two people he cared for having fun, he was glad to see Usagi relaxing instead of stressing out like he was before. The whole day, Usagi, Misaki, and Sora played and had fun, but it was soon sunset and they decided to head back to the apartment.

"I should probably be heading home now; I've got something planned for tomorrow, see you later" Sora said, soon waking home.

Misaki and Usagi were soon back in the warmth of their apartment, taking their shoes and wet jackets off.

"After being outside all day, we should be able to get a good night's sleep" Misaki said, stretching out his arms.

"I'll be doing that now" Usagi said as he collapsed on the couch, ready to finally rest his body after playing that much.

"Wait Usagi-san, you have to take a warm bath or you'll catch a cold" Misaki complained.

This seemed to spark Usagi's interest, because he sat right back up and looked at Misaki with a smirk, a smirk that the younger male knew too well.

"I will… Unless you take one with me" Usagi said with a purr. Misaki's twitched with annoyance as his face heated up, he knew this was coming; Usagi always did things that made him so very annoyed with him.

"Why would I do that?" Misaki asked in an irritated tone.

"Because you need one too and we'll save water if we take one together" Usagi said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Never going to happen!" Misaki stated firmly.

"Oh well, I guess I'll go to bed on the couch, I hope I don't catch a cold, I'll be too weak to take care of myself" Usagi said in a fake drastic tone.

"You can't even take care of yourself now, I have to do everything!" Misaki shouted.

"I just want a bath together, it would make me really happy" Usagi said in a mutter loud enough for Misaki to here. Misaki blushed a deeper shape.

_Why would he be happy over something so small, I won't fall for it, it's probably just a trick to make me get in the tub with him._

Then he started to think that Usagi asked him to do almost everything that was simple and small that it would mean nothing to him, but it meant so much to Usagi. Misaki felt so pissed off right now, he could never win against the perverted rabbit.

"…F-Fine, I'll take a b-bath with you, b-but no funny business, you can't touch me in any inappropriate places, just a normal bath!" Misaki declared, still blushing a dark red.

Usagi sighed in annoyance, "That's just taking the fun out of a bath"

Misaki felt a vein throb in his head, but he was taken aback when he felt Usagi's warm arms wrap around his small frame.

"But, that's better than nothing, so I'll happily accept it" Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear, causing the other to shiver a little, but not from the chill that was still lingering in his clothes.

And soon after that, Usagi picked Misaki up and tossed him over his shoulder, much to his dimay, and taken upstairs to Usagi's large bathtub and they were soon settled into a large warm bath. All Usagi ever did was splash some over on Misaki's shoulder, but Misaki shuddered at the touch, even though they were in a warm bath, Usagi's hands were still slightly cold, like the snow outside. After sitting in the bath for a few minutes, Misaki felt his muscles relax and he felt very tired and sleepy, he felt like he could sleep through the night without anything waking his up. Misaki was suddenly jolted back awake when he felt Usagi lift him up from the bath.

"You look like you're about pass out, so I guess it's time to get out" Usagi said with a smirk.

Misaki felt like his blushes were never going to stop; both males soon dried off and dressed in their pajamas, ready for a good night's sleep. But Usagi then again lifted Misaki up princess style and took him to the bedroom, and then they were soon settled into the soft bed while Usagi held onto Misaki tightly, but gently; sleeping into a wonderful slumber while holding onto each other.

**Done! I've got a small surprise for you in the next chapter, so until next time, bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Why the hell is it snowing so much?!" Isaka shouted as he and Haruhiko got out of the car when they arrived at Sora's apartment.

Isaka dropped by at Haruhiko's place to ask him to drive him to Sora's place so he can pick up her manga and drop it off to get it checked out before they start to sell it. Sometime during the week, Isaka nagged Sora to give him a key and, for the hundredth time, Sora gave him the key so that he would shut up. So when he unlocked and opened the door, they were surprised when he saw two small girls standing near the door.

They looked like twins, about nine years of age, and they both had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, but one girl had bangs and the other had some hair covering her right eye. They were dressed in the same outfit; pink sweat pants and pink jackets with a cat on the front with pink snow shoes. They looked at each other for a bit before the girls turn they're head towards the hallway entrance.

"Onee-chan, you got guests!" they both yelled at the same time. They heard a door open and Yuki came running out, jumping on Haruhiko and panting, very happy to see him.

"Who's here?" Sora asked as she stuck her head out from behind the doorway. "Oh, hey guys, what're you doing here?" Sora asked as she walked over to the girls.

"Uh, who are these girls?" Isaka asked.

"Didn't you here them, they called me 'Onee-chan'; that means that these two girls are my little sisters" Sora said, patting both of their heads.

"I didn't know you had little sisters" Haruhiko said, surprised that she had siblings.

"Well you never asked; anyways, this one is Coraline," Sora pointed at the one with bangs, "And this is Lavender" then she pointed at the other one.

"Hello" they both said at the same time.

"How come they have blonde hair and you don't; they look completely different from you" Isaka asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I haven't told you about it; well my mom came from America, but my grandparents are from France and moved there before their first child was born; and they're my biological sisters" Sora said.

"Ah, so you're a mixed blood" Isaka said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, why does it matter" Sora said as she walked over to the coffee table to grab a pair of gloves, hats, and scarves.

"I was just surprised" Isaka said.

"Well it shows that you don't know much about me and like I said you never ask about me, and that I don't like to talk about myself" Sora said, as she started to dress her sisters.

"…You sure are a mysterious and complicated person" Isaka said.

"What did you come here for anyways?" Sora asked, getting to the point.

"We came over because I need to pick up the manga so we can look over it" Isaka explained.

"Oh, it's on the table over there" Sora said, pointing at the kitchen table.

"Who are these people Onee-chan" Lavender asked.

"I work with them" Sora answered.

"I think she meant with your personal affairs, one of them has the key to your apartment" Coraline said.

"Oh, well that's Isaka, an acquaintance; and that Haruhiko, a special friend" Sora said with a smile.

"A special friend?" Lavender questioned, tilting her head.

"Why? He looks kind of suspicious" Coraline said, looking Haruhiko.

"Well he's a good guy, watch" Sora said, standing up and walked over to taller male.

She surprised him when he placed her hands on his head and started to ruffle his hair. Isaka couldn't help but burst out loud when he saw this, he never seen anyone done that to him, but Haruhiko was more surprised.

"I said he looked suspicious, not that he wasn't a good guy; you're hanging out with him after all" Coraline said, giggling a little.

"Look, he's blushing!" Lavender said, laughing as well. Haruhiko felt so embarrassed, never in his life has he felt this way, but it wasn't all that bad in some ways.

"We hope you look after our Onee-chan!" the twins said together with a smile.

"Alright doppelgangers, let's get going" Sora said, opening the door. Yuki soon ran out and started to roll around in the snow and Coraline and Lavender started to chase after her.

"It sucks that you have to leave. Why don't you stay to play?" Sora asked Haruhiko, smiling.

"Because we have to leave for the office" Isaka interrupted, closing the door behind.

"I was asking Haruhiko, you can leave" Sora said, hands on her hips.

"That's just mean; and besides, who wants to play in the freezing cold" Isaka said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This girl" Sora said, pointing to herself.

"How can you stand this cold? You're not even wearing a jacket" Isaka said, looking over Sora. She was simply wearing a pair of jeans, an orange turtleneck sweater and a pair of gloves.

"I don't know, but I absolutely love the cold, it's embracing!" Sora said with excitement.

"Well I hate it, the snow is such a nuisance" Isaka said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"...Boring" Sora said simply, her smile vanished from her face. Both Haruhiko and Isaka were surprised, she was smiling so happily before, but her face was just straight.

"Wha-"

"You're boring and unfeeling" Sora said, her face still the same.

Isaka was irritated now, "What did you-!"

"To me, people who hate the snow and boring and unfeeling; the snow is beautiful and can make anything look beautiful, like a bare landscape and when it's covered in a layer of snow, it makes it look so gorgeous. To me, snow is the second thing I love the most in this world, nothing can replace this feeling; but the snow is twice as beautiful at night, because in the pitch black, you can see the snow falling from the sky and it's so wonderful that I sit on the stairs and watch it fall for what seems like hours!" Sora said, a small smile on her face.

Isaka and Haruhiko looked at her with surprise, listening to her talk about the snow with such a passion.

"…You sure are strange, talking about something as small as snow…But that's fine, talking about things with a passion, you're alright" Isaka said, patting her on the head.

"…You're strange too. How can you not love snow?" Sora asked, "Snow is also romantic, it gives you a reason to be close to a loved one; because when it's so cold outside, you'll want to seek warmth to the one you love the most. How can you not love it, you have someone you love don't you?"

Isaka blushed a bit, how did she know? "W-what are you talking?" Isaka stuttered a bit.

"You're stuttering and blushing is giving it away… Sorry for calling you unfeeling and boring, I got so caught up with snow that I forgot about your feelings" Sora apologized, rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two snowballs were thrown at Sora, hitting her in the back of her head. She turned around and saw that it was her sisters that threw them and they were holding a few more snowballs in their arms.

"You little- Stop it!" Sora shouted as her sister threw more at her.

"When I catch you brats you're in big trouble!" Sora shouted.

"If you want us you have to catch us" Coraline shouted and she, Lavender and Yuki ran off.

Isaka was laughing while Haruhiko smiled in amusement. Sora looked at them with irritation, and then she walked over to them, grabbed the collar of their coats and pulled them forward a little. She then walk over to a beam and hit it hard with her foot, then a there was an avalanche of snow coming down on the two men.

"W-what the hell, why did you do that?!" Isaka shouted, trying to get the snow that fell in his jacket out.

"Because you two need sometime in the snow, have a little fun" Sora said, smirking a little. As Sora walked by them, she ran one of her hands through Haruhiko's hair, wiping some of the snow out of his hair.

"Make sure you warm up, I don't want you to get sick; see you another time!" Sora said, running off to find her sisters.

"I'll probably only know half the reason why you love her, but I don't think I'll ever find out the rest" Isaka said, wiping the rest of the snow off of his body.

"That's fine with me" Haruhiko said, smiling a little as his heart beat faster by the second.

**I hope you liked it, but probably for the next few chapters, it's going to be about Haruhiko, Sora and her friends and family.**


	23. Chapter 23

Haruhiko sighed as he got in his car to go home, he finally finished part of his work, but now he had to finish the rest at home, he was feeling stressed right now. His phone suddenly ranged and when he looked at who was calling he felt some stress vanished, and soon answered his phone.

"Hello"

"Hello! Sorry to call you after you just got off of work" Sora apologized.

"How did you know I just got off?" Haruhiko asked.

"I don't know why, but Isaka gave me your schedule, I guess he thought it would be funny or something" Sora said.

Haruhiko felt a vein throb, that man always did something unnecessary and it irritated a lot of people in many ways.

"But I'm glad, so if I wanted to call I'd know when; I wouldn't want to disturb you during work; sorry, it's a bother isn't it because I'm invading you personal life" Sora said.

"No, if you called me right after my meeting, it must be important" Harihiko said, wondering why she had called at that moment.

"Well yeah, it's important, but I'll make it quick, you're probably tired since it's late and I was thinking of calling you tomorrow; but it seems important now and I didn't want to forget to ask you and then miss it… hehe, listen to me, I'm ranting; which is probably the last thing you want to hear" Sora said, laughing nervously.

"No, it's alright; what did you want to ask?" Haruhiko asked, smiling when she was ranting, it was cute.

"Well it seems embarrassing since I'm asking you now instead of asking you way before, but I got caught up with so many things so I'll just spit it out… when is your birthday?" Sora asked.

Haruhiko was a bit surprised so he almost forgot to answer, "April 5"

The other line went silent for a bit, but then he had to pull the phone away from his ear a bit.

"What! That's only in two day, that's such short notice, it won't be enough time to plan anything and my friends already made plans since it's on Friday" Sora said in a panicked tone.

"It's alright, you don't have to do anything" Haruhiko said, though he was very happy that she wanted to do something for him.

"Of course I want to do something for you, I always want to do something great for the people I lo- care about, and it's special!" Sora said, it was almost like he knew that she was pouting on the other side of the line.

"But now that I think about it, won't you're family be planning you a party, you'll probably have a big party" Sora said.

"Probably, my father might plan it, but I'm not one for big parties" Haruhiko said, remembering that parties his father has planned years ago.

"Well, can you visit my house; I still want to give you something before you have to go to your party" Sora requested.

"Of course, but I probably won't be there until 4:00" Haruhiko said.

"Great, I hope to see you then, bye" Sora said.

"Bye" Haruhiko hanged his phone up and placed it in his bag; for the first time, he was actually excited about his birthday.

**April 5****th**

Haruhiko managed to get off of work an hour early, since he was excited, but doesn't show it, he wanted to finish his work faster so he could see Sora. He parked his car in front of Sora's apartment and got out; he decided to knock on the door instead of using his key. But when the door opened, Coraline and Lavender were the ones who stood on the other side.

"Hey, it's you; what are you doing here?" they asked at the same time, smiling.

"I invited him, let him in" Sora called from the kitchen.

The twins grabbed Haruhiko's hands and dragged him in and settled in at the kitchen table; a bark came from under the table and Yuki came out, resting her head on the older man's lap.

"Sorry, my mom had to work and the usual babysitter couldn't make it, so I have to watch them" Sora explained, cleaning up a mess in the kitchen.

"It's alright" Haruhiko said.

"So what is your reason for being here?" Coraline asked, placing a cup of tea for him and sat in the seat next to him.

"It's his birthday" Sora answered.

"Is that why you baked that cake!" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Lavender, that was supposed to be a surprise" Sora playfully scolded, taking the cake out of the oven.

"I love the cakes Onee-chan makes: there's the best in the world, you're going to love this one" Lavender said with excitement.

"Then you'll fall in love with her" Coraline joked.

"Why would you say that Coraline?" Sora asked, sounding a little nervous and a small blush crossing her cheeks.

"Cause mom said that a way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach" Coraline said, laughing a little.

"Don't believe everything she says, that's just stupid. 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach'" Sora mocked, crossing her arm and huffed quietly.

"Well I think it's true" Lavender said.

"Why say that my naive little sister" Sora said, giggling a little when she pouted at her.

"Because when you make food, you put so much effort and love into it that the man will fall in love with you" Lavender explained, smiling warmly.

"That sounds like your brewing a love potion you crazy witch" Sora mocked.

"Well it's true!" Lavender protested.

"Why don't we stop the chatter and eat some cake" Coraline said, stopping the argument.

"You can't, the cakes got to cool down; unless you want to burn your tongue off" Sora said.

Coraline sighed and Lavender whined a bit.

"Well why don't you take Yuki out and play with the other kids, I'll call when the cakes cooled" Sora suggested.

Coraline and Lavender got off the chairs and ran outside with Yuki. Sora walked over and sat down in a chair, groaning a little.

"I've sure got an annoying family don't I?" Sora said, laughing a little.

"They seem fine" Haruhiko answered.

"You've only meet my sisters, if you meet my mom, then you would understand; but I love them, I couldn't ask for another" Sora said, smiling happily.

Haruhiko allowed himself to smile a little too, he envied her a little, he wondered what it would be like if he had a family like that.

"You're wondering aren't you?" Sora asked, surprising him a little.

"What?" Haruhiko asked.

"You're wondering what it would be like if you had a family like mine" Sora guessed, laughing a little.

"How would you know that?" Haruhiko asked, she always seemed to know what was on his mind.

"Because you have this look in your eyes; my friends have the same look when they meet my family; but don't worry, when you step into my life, you're bound to meet my family some time and you'll have that feeling satisfied; but I've got to warn you, once you meet my entire family, there's no way out, both good and bad. Are you prepared for an impact like that?" Sora quistioned, leaning on her arm and giving a small smirk.

"Yeah, I'm prepared" Haruhiko answered.

"Then I wish you the best of luck" Sora said, then stood up.

She walked over to the counter and pulled out a plate and fork, she then cut a piece of cake and brought it over to Haruhiko, placing it on the table.

"I'm made it from scratch, it's nothing sweet, its cinnamon; cinnamon's your favorite right?" Sora asked, sitting back down.

"How did you know?" Haruhiko asked, wondering how she known that, but he had a good answer of who.

"Isaka" Sora answered.

Haruhiko felt irritated at the man again, he did it yet again without permission.

"Taste it, I want to know what you think of it" Sora said, leaning on the table.

Haruhiko picked up the fork and cut a small piece and ate it, it tasted wonderful. It was warm and he tasted the cinnamon, it was the best thing he tasted; Sora's little sisters were right, though he was already in love with her, he just fell in love with her more.

"How does it taste?" Sora asked.

"It taste great" Haruhiko said and ate some more.

"Awesome, I thought I might have added too much cinnamon" Sora said, smiling happily.

Sora then reached under the table and pulled out a small colorful bag and placed it in front of him; Haruhiko looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" Haruhiko asked.

"A present, I hope you like it" Sora said.

Haruhiko opened the bag and pulled out an old looking book and the spine was a bit worn out, on the front said _Romeo and Juliet. _

"That was my favorite book when I grew up, I'd read it all the time every day, sorry if it's a bit old and worn out" Sora said, a small blush on her face.

"No, its ok, I've read a book like this before" Haruhiko said, flipping through the pages.

"I never really liked tragedies, but this is the only one that I like" Sora said.

"Thank you" Haruhiko said, giving a small smile.

Sora smiled back and went to grab a piece of cake for her; Haruhiko felt like his love for her would just go deeper with the days to come when they're together, he'd made sure to take this slow and to never let her go.


	24. Chapter 24

Haruhiko and Isaka made their way to pick up Sora so she could attend a meeting with her editor to go over her manga; she wasn't picking up her phone or answering any of her messages, her phone was either off or she was ignoring him, either way, she was going to get an ear full of ranting from Isaka. Haruhiko went along to make sure that Sora wouldn't hit Isaka if he did started to rant, everyone knew how annoying he could be, but none had the guts like Sora to hit and yell back at him.

When they made it to her house and went inside, it was very quiet and no one was in sight, so Isaka guessed that Sora was in her room, both he and Haruhiko were a bit curious of her room since they've never been in there before. They made their way to Sora's room and Isaka slowly opened the door and both males were surprised by how the room was; it was quite plain, but it still had some things that made it feel like Sora's room.

The walls were plain beige, but had a few picture of family and friends in frames that hung on the wall and the carpet was a dark green. There was a dresser, desk, bedside table, and a book shelf by the desk; there was an electric guitar and an acoustic guitar beside each other on stands near the bedside table. Though it was a typical bedroom, it still felt like it had Sora's touch to it.

Isaka noticed that Sora was sleeping in bed and he hadn't taken notice a lump under the covers that was beside of her, so he shouted a little. Sora pulled the covers over her head so she could ignore him again, but that just annoyed him, so he just ripped the blanket off her body, revealing her red _hello kitty_ pajamas, which looked quite cute on her. Sora groaned and sat up, scratching her head a little and yawned tiredly.

"Finally, you're up; I've been calling you all morning and yet you ignored my calls, you do not-!" Isaka was interrupted when Sora reached out, grabbed his ear and started to pull him out of her room.

When she was near Haruhiko, she grabbed his hand and pulled them both to the living room and sat them both on the couch, Isaka looking pissed about being pulled by the ear like a child.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Isaka yelled, rubbing his sore ear.

"What the hell do you think _you're _doing? Yell so loud in the morning" Sora asked, grabbing a bottle water from the refrigerator.

"Its noon" Haruhiko corrected.

"Oh" Sora said, and then sat down in one of the chairs with her legs hanging over the armrests.

Yuki then came out from the hallway and jumped into Sora lap, laying her head on her shoulder.

"So what do you want?" Sora asked while petting Yuki's head.

"I came over because you have to attend a meeting with your editor" Isaka informed.

"Why didn't you message me yesterday about this, I could have been ready by that time" Sora asked.

Before Isaka could answer, a girl came out from Sora's room and everyone turned to look at her; she looked to be sixteen and she was wearing a high school uniform, she had light brown hair that was pulled up into pigtails that draped over her shoulders and light brown eyes.

"Morning Sora" the girl said.

"Morning; guys, this is my friend Muzai Nakamura" Sora introduced.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Sora, I know who you guys are since Sora talks about you sometimes" Muzai said, smiling a little.

"You better get going Muzai, didn't you say you had a study session with you classmates" Sora said.

"Yeah, I better get going now; thanks for helping me out last night" Muzai said, then headed for the door.

"No problem, any time" Sora said, waving goodbye as Muzai closed the door.

"Who was that?" Isaka questioned.

"That was Muzai, she's a friend of my; well, I guess I'll get ready so we can get going" Sora said, pushing Yuki off her lap and headed for her bedroom.

But it wasn't after fifteen minutes that Sora still didn't come back out, and then Ryuu came out from the hallway and into the kitchen.

"You know that she fell back asleep" Ryuu informed, preparing some coffee for himself.

"Are you kidding me?!" Isaka shouted and headed for her bedroom, but found that the door was locked.

"Opened this door immediately!" Isaka demanded, pounding the door with his fist.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, I'm sleeping!" Sora called back.

But after a few minutes of Isaka pounding the door, Haruhiko's phone beeped and he got a message, when he opened it, he couldn't help but smile.

_Just snuck out of my room, let's meet up at the park when Isaka is gone, we'll have more fun then._

**Sorry if it's short and not that good, but I wanted to introduce a new characters, and I didn't know how to introduce Muzai, so I went with this, but I'll try to make the next one better.**


	25. Chapter 25

Isaka and Haruhiko were driving to Sora's apartment to have her rewrite a few things in her manga, but she wouldn't answer her phone so they have to go to her place to see what she was doing. When they got there, Isaka opened the door and was about to head to Sora's room.

"Dear god!" shouted a voice in surprise.

Both men turned to see a woman in her forties, but looked like she was younger, sitting on the couch, apparently watching TV. She had waist length blonde hair and blue eyes; she was also wearing a white tank top with a black sequined vest and had black leather pants.

"What are you doing, don't just scare me like that!" the woman said as she finally calmed down, "What kind of people ju-! Hey, I know you" she pointed at Haruhiko when she said this.

Haruhiko was a bit surprised when she called out to him, he didn't know who this woman was.

"I'm sorry but I've never meet you before" Haruhiko said.

"I know, it's just Sora talks about you all the time, so you're kind of easy to recognize" the woman said with a smile and stood up.

Haruhiko wondered how many people Sora talked to about him, though he still felt happy that she did talk about him, but he still didn't know who this woman was.

"Who are you anyways?" Isaka asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should introduce myself; my name is Katherine, I'm Sora's mother" Katherine said with a smile.

Both Haruhiko and Isaka were very surprised to meet Sora's mother, they never really saw a picture of her and she looked way different than they imagined, but then they remembered that Sora's mom was American.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I have to talk to Sora" Isaka said and was about to head to Sora's room when Katherine grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"Whoa their fancy pants, she's still sleeping"

"Why is she still asleep, it's almost three" Haruhiko asked.

"Well, yesterday I caught a cold and Sora volunteered to take my place at work, and she didn't get home until four in the morning" Katherine explained, sighing a little as she sat down on the bar stool.

"Where do you work that she had to stay out that late?" Isaka asked.

"I work at a bar downtown; look, whatever you want her to do, can I wait till tomorrow because she didn't really go to sleep until two" Katherine asked.

"She's only been asleep for an hour?!" Isaka asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah; when she got home after my shift at work, she had to take Yuki to the hospital since she swallowed something metal and didn't get back until seven, then she had to get Lavender and Coraline ready for school, then she had to take over a friends shift at a restaurant and finally, she had to work at her other job" Katherine told, sighing worriedly.

Isaka and Haruhiko were so surprised by how much Sora did, and then they started to think if she did this all the time.

"She does stuff like this almost every day, ever since she was eleven, she always helped out around the house, the school, even with the neighbors; I'm always worried about her whenever she barely gets any sleep, so I know it's a lot to ask you this, but can you do me this favor and let her have a few days off of work?" Katherine pleaded.

Before Isaka could answer, they heard a door open and Sora came out, dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, she was rubbing her eyes so she didn't see Isaka or Haruhiko there.

"What are you doing up, you should go back to sleep" Katherine said, walking over to Sora to push her back to her room.

"I heard my phone beeping and saw that Isaka called, I'm sensing he wants me to change a few things in my manga" Sora said as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. When she turned around, she was startled to see Isaka there.

"Dear god, what are you doing? Don't scare me like that!" Sora said and she tried to calm down; it was a little funny that she said the same thing as Katherine said.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up my phone, I was pretty busy today; what did you need to tell me?" Sora asked, leaning on the counter a bit.

Isaka saw that she still looked worn out and tired, he didn't know that she did all that stuff and she still had time to do this job, he actually admired her compassion and loyalty to everyone.

"I came to tell you that we have to postpone publishing you manga for a while, we're very busy at the moment and won't have time to take in a new story" Isaka lied. Katherine smiled gratefully behind Sora.

"Oh, ok; I don't mind waiting" Sora said, and then she looked at the clock and was surprised to see what time it was, "Oh man, I have to go pick up my sisters!"

"It's ok; I can go get them" Katherine said, grabbing Sora and started to pull her to her room.

"But you're still recovering from your cold" Sora protested.

"Did you just talk back to your mother?" Katherine snapped in a fake tone.

"What? No, I-"

"You're grounded today, now go to your room!" Katherine said and started to push Sora to her room.

"I didn't talk bac- Mom you are so ridiculous!" Sora laughed as she went back to her room on her own.

Isaka and Haruhiko smiled in amusement, now they knew where Sora got her personality from. After Katherine exchanged phone numbers with both Isaka and Haruhiko, she left to go pick up Lavender and Coraline, and Isaka and Haruhiko got in the car to get ready to leave.

"I think this is the first time I've actually seen you so compassionate towards someone else" Haruhiko pointed out.

"And this is the first time I've actually seen you smile so much; so it's been a surprising day for both of us" Isaka joked. As they started to drive off, Isaka spoke again.

"If you two get together, it's going to be tough for you to spend alone time with her if she keeps things like this up" Isaka pointed out.

And the horror of reality came crashing down on Haruhiko, she was a very loyal and kind person, so she would be willing to help someone out and it would take up her time, but he just hoped that if she loved him like he loved her, they would take all the time in the world to spend it together.

**Sorry if there wasn't anything sweet in this one, but I wanted to introduce Sora's mom and she might show up two or three more times too; thanks for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

It's been a couple of weeks since Isaka had decided to postpone Sora's manga, but after those few weeks, he had decided to get Sora back into working with him, and they were now driving her back to her house, but when they got out of the car, helping Sora bring in some groceries, someone called out to her.

"Sorata Suzuki, long time no see"

Everyone turned to see a really gorgeous woman leaning against a black Mercedes. She had waist length dark brown hair and grey eyes; she was wearing black high heels, a short tight blue skirt that revealed long tan legs and a baggy red party shirt with one sleeve hanging off her shoulder, she was fairly tall, about two more inches than Sora.

"Hara!" Sora gasped in surprise, setting down her bags and ran to give the woman a hug.

"Oh my god, when did you get back?" Sora asked.

"I came back last night; anyways, are these people Muzai was talking to me about?" Hara asked, looking at Isaka and Haruhiko.

"Yeah; guys, this is Hara Michiko, we were in high school together" Sora said.

"High school?" Haruhiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm 20 like Sora" Hara said, smiling.

"You're 20?!" Isaka asked in shock. Hara looked so mature and taller than Sora was.

"Yeah, I get that a lot; I envy Sora a bit since she's so small and cute" Hara said, hugging Sora.

"Don't call me cute!" Sora protested her face a light pink.

"That's like not calling a puppy cute; and you're just the cutest little puppy ever" Hara said, petting Sora's head.

Sora gave an irritated look and just went to grab her bags, "I've got groceries to put away"

"Hey, don't be like that; she can be so shy" Hara laughed and walked into Sora's home.

"So can you tell me where Muzai is?" Hara asked when Sora was putting some food away.

"Is that all you needed to ask me, you could have text her" Sora said.

"I know, but I want to surprise her, so I need to know where she is" Hara said

"I think she's doing after school activities, so she won't be out until six" Sora answered.

"Thank you so much, that'll be enough time!" Hara said and she shocked both Haruhiko and Isaka when she went up and kissed Sora on her lips.

"Bye!" Hara soon left and Isaka and Haruhiko were still shocked.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sora asked when she noticed that they had a weird look on their faces.

"S-she kissed you!" Isaka finally spoke.

"So; don't be a child, she does that sometimes, but there isn't anything behind it; what, are you jealous that I was kissed by a gorgeous woman?" Sora joked, laughing when Isaka just rolled his eyes, then added, "Besides, she's dating Muzai"

"She is?" Isaka asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute together; but there are times when Hara can get pretty intense with the rest of us" Sora said, muttering the last part, but both men heard it.

"What do you mean?" Haruhiko asked.

"Well she's kind of a… erotic novelist" Sora said, smiling sheepishly.

"Really" Isaka said, and then he started to think.

"If you ask her to publish for you, then you're out of luck, she's one of those people who makes the first moves on everything, I don't even know why, she's just a head strong person; I'm like that sometimes, but there are limits to things" Sora explained.

"…When you mentioned her name, I thought it sounded familiar; do you think you can put in a good word?" Isaka asked.

But before Sora could reply, the door opened and Ryuu, Nobuo, and Hikari came in.

"All right, some food!" Nobuo exclaimed and dove for the chips and hoped on the counter top.

"We saw that Hara is back, what did she want?" Ryuu asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"She asked where Muzai was" Sora answered. Hikari looked a little distress when she came up to Sora.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Sora asked.

Hikari grabbed Sora's hand and lead her to the bedroom to talk in private; they were gone for a few minutes, and then when they came back, Sora had such an irritated aura around her, though she didn't show it.

"You gonna be ok?" Ryuu asked, like he knew what happened.

"Yeah, I can deal with that bastard when I see him" Sora answered calmly, leaning against the counter.

"What's going on?" Isaka asked.

"Sora's old boyfriend Takeo was asking to talk to her" Nobuo answer with his mouth full of chips.

Sora elbow Nobuo in the stomach when he said that.

"Do you have to tell everyone of my tragic love life" Sora groaned, then said, "This is a need to know basis and you two don't need to know"

"He wants to talk tomorrow" Ryuu informed.

"Ok" Sora sighed.

Isaka and Haruhiko soon left and Haruhiko felt a little worried that Sora was going to meet up with an old boyfriend, he never even thought of Sora's past relationships.

"Are you worried?" Isaka asked while they drove through the city.

"Why should I worry, she sounded like she didn't even like the idea of meeting him" Haruhiko said.

"But aren't you curious of what kind of person she dated before?" Isaka asked.

"We shouldn't invade her private conversation with this guy, she said that she would deal with him" Haruhiko answered.

"Yeah, but he might do something to try to win her back, that happens a lot when old flames pop up, they igniting old feelings" Isaka persuaded.

"I'm sure that's not going to happen" Haruhiko said, though he hoped that nothing happened.

**The day after tomorrow**

The day was going fine until Isaka decided to barge in while he was working.

"What is it?" Haruhiko asked. Isaka walked over in a hurry and he looked a little excited, but worried.

"You can't believe what I found out yesterday when Takeo came over-"

"You spied on them!" Haruhiko interrupted, "Why must you always invade people's personal lives?"

"Well I'm glad that I made it a habit because this is important; Takeo is a dangerous guy to Sora, they got into a fight when he came over!" Isaka said.

"Is she ok!" Haruhiko asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of cool when she punched him in his face" Isaka said, smiling a little in amusement, then added, "You probably need to watch over her, he'll probably come back again"

"I agree with you; but why are you so worried about Sora? You're usually the one to care less for other people like this" Haruhiko asked.

"Well, she's probably the first person to actually give us crap and not care who we are; she's actually the first cool person I've meet" Isaka said.

Haruhiko knew he was right, Sora always said what was on her mind and usually played around with them, treating them like they've been friends forever.

"Anyways, you should make sure that this guy doesn't do anything to hurt her" Isaka said.

Haruhiko soon left to go check on Sora to make sure that she was ok. When he made it there, he decided to knock instead of using his key; Sora soon answered the door and was surprised to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

Haruhiko looked at Sora's right hand to see two bandages on her knuckles.

"What happened?" Haruhiko asked, gentle grabbing Sora's hand to look at it.

"It's ok, I… had an accident in the kitchen" Sora said, smiling to show she was ok.

"Who the hell is this?" a voice asked angrily.

They turned to see a man with short black hair and brown eyes with a heated glare directed at Haruhiko, and he noticed that his left eyes was black and swollen; he was wearing a black heavy metal band t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Will you just leave Takeo, I thought we settled this yesterday" Sora demanded, walking to stand in front of Haruhiko.

"_You _settled it yesterday, I wasn't finished talking" Takeo said, still glaring Haruhiko.

"We finished talking when you decided to get aggressive and scream at me!" Sora shot back.

"Well I'm going to continue, and I'll start with if this jackass is your new boyfriend!" Takeo said, crossing his arms.

"First off, you don't talk about him that way, he's important to me; and second, you made choice to do all that crap and I can't forgive you for that, so just leave!" Sora demanded.

"Well I'm not leaving until you-!"

The world seemed to freeze for what happened just then. Haruhiko had decided to end the conversation by grabbing Sora's face and kiss her on the lips. Nobody moved, but when Takeo got the point, he just huffed and left, and even after he left, Haruhiko still lingered, but he knew that he had to pull away. When he pulled away and saw Sora's face, her eyes were wide in shock and surprise and her face was a bright red. But the moment was ruined when she started to yell.

"W-what the hell was that for?!"

"I was helping" Haruhiko simply answered.

"I appreciate it, but you didn't have to go that far!" Sora said, looking away to try and hide her blush.

They were quiet for a bit until Sora sighed deeply and turned to face him.

"You're lucky that I like you, because if someone else did that, they would have gotten a busted lip, a broken nose, and a lot of bruises" Sora threatened.

Haruhiko couldn't help but smile, knowing that she liked him and that he didn't get in trouble.

"But if you don't wipe that smug look off your face, I'll do it" Sora threatened again, but smiled a little too.

Sora sighed and sat on the steps, and Haruhiko sat beside her; he felt like she had more she wanted to talk about.

"Sorry that you had to see a side of me like that, I mean, you've seen it when I pushed Orochi in that fountain, but this was way different; I don't like getting violent, only when it's necessary do I have to get physical, but that wasn't necessary" Sora said, sighing again and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You said that he was getting aggressive, so it must have been necessary" Haruhiko reminded.

"Yeah, though I still feel guilty about it, but I'll get over it; I'm still upset about what you did though" Sora reminded, giving a small glare.

Haruhiko wondered what she would say next, if she said that she didn't want to talk to him for a bit, he would rather get beaten by her instead.

"But I'll forgive you if you bring Alexander over for a play date with Yuki" Sora offered, smiling a little.

Haruhiko smiled too and agreed; they both stood up and Sora gave Haruhiko a hug and he returned it, only this hug lasted a bit longer than their other ones.

"Thanks for checking up on me" Sora whispered into his chest.

Haruhiko smiled again and gently rubbed her head, holding her a bit closer. They said goodbye to each other and when Haruhiko was about to leave, Sora called out to him.

"Oh, and tell Isaka that if he ever eavesdrops on my private conversations again: he's going to get a beat down" Sora threatened, and went inside.

Haruhiko knew that Isaka would one day get into big trouble if he kept eavesdropping on people's conversations.

**Ok, I hoped you like this one, the next one might get a little dramatic, but not that much, but I hope you like it, thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've re-read my fanfiction, and I hate it a little, I'm confusing myself, so I'll hurry up and make sure that the rest of the chapters are good, I guess I'm not that good at writing about other characters if they're not my own, but I'm trying. Sorry for taking _forever _in updating on my story, I was busy with something else, thanks for waiting.  
><strong>

Isaka and Haruhiko made their way to Sora's house to take her to a meeting to finally publish her manga, but when they made it to the door, it opened up and Sora came running out, and since she wasn't looking, she ran into Haruhiko. She looked up and he saw that her eyes showed like she was going to cry, but she looked mad.

"Look, whatever it is, talk about it later; I'm not in the mood!" Sora said to Isaka in an irritated tone and just ran off.

"Sora, Sora wait!" Ryuu called out after her, but she was gone.

"What's going on?" Haruhiko asked.

"Um, something…happened" Ryuu said with uncertainty, not sure if he should tell.

"What happened?" Isaka asked. Ryuu stayed quiet for a bit before sighing and leaned against the door frame.

"It's Sora's… dad, he died yesterday" Ryuu explained. Isaka and Haruhiko were shocked to hear the news, but Haruhiko was more shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for her loss" Isaka said.

"Don't be; when I said that same thing to Sora, she just said to never feel sorry for 'that man'" Ryuu said.

"Why?" Isaka asked.

"I don't know; she doesn't talk much about her dad, all she said was that they never got along and she was mad at him for abandoning her little sisters before they were even born" Ryuu said.

Isaka and Haruhiko stayed quiet, not knowing what to say or what to think for that matter; then Ryuu opened the closet door and pulled out an umbrella and handed it to Haruhiko.

"Go give this to her, it's gonna rain soon and she didn't grab it, and she needs comfort; she'll be at the Panda Park" Ryuu said, and then closed the door.

"I'll head back to Marukawa, you go after her" Isaka said and just walked away.

Haruhiko got in his car and drove quickly to Panda Park, when he parked the car and got out, he immediately saw Sora sitting on a swing, but he also saw another man kneeling beside her. He looked older than her, about Katherine's age, and had short black hair that was hidden under a police hat. Haruhiko made his way over to them and they both looked up.

"Do you know him?" the man asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend; I'll be fine, you can go now" Sora said with a small sad smile. The man nodded and stood up, then he patted Sora's head and then left.

"Who was that?" Haruhiko asked.

"He's my neighbor, he's name is Masanori Chibi and he works as a police officer; he's a really cool guy" Sora said with a smile that looked more happy; then she started to giggle a bit, "He's also in love with my mom"

"He is?" Haruhiko asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I just wish he just asked her out, I know she likes him too; but I stay out of it because I don't really interfere much in a person's love life unless it's absolutely necessary" Sora said, swing back and forth a bit.

Haruhiko stayed quiet for a bit, not know what he should say; he didn't know if he should bring up her loss or just hand her the umbrella and leave her alone; but then she stopped swinging.

"Am I stupid for feeling sorry for his death?" Sora asked, looking at the ground.

"I wouldn't know" Haruhiko simply answered.

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for a man that doesn't even deserve it for all that he's done, but I feel sad and angry at the same time; I'm mad at him for leaving us, but I don't know why I should feel sad for him, he wasn't even a real dad" Sora pondered.

"Because you're a kind and compassionate person, it's just something you feel" Haruhiko said and kneeled down in front of Sora, placing his hand on her cheeks and made her look at him. Sora looked at Haruhiko and sighed, and then she reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"You're the second coolest guy I know" Sora said.

"Second?" Haruhiko questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me earlier, Masanori is a really cool guy" Sora said, pulling out of the hug and smirked, "But if you want to be number one, you have to buy me some sushi"

Sora laughed a little and Haruhiko just smiled a little when he saw that she was turning to her normal self again. Sora stopped laughing, then she leaned forward and surprised Haruhiko with a small kiss on the lips, then she pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?" Haruhiko asked, though he wasn't complaining.

"That's a thank you for being here, you only get one though" Sora said and hugged him again. Haruhiko just hugged her back and they stayed like that for a bit before it started to lightly rain. They both stood up and Haruhiko opened the umbrella and lead them to the car.

"Can we still get sushi?" Sora asked once they were in the car.

"I should probably get you to Marukawa, Isaka wants you to attend a meeting" Haruhiko said.

"Please, can we get sushi first; I'll love you forever" Sora begged. Haruhiko stayed quiet for a bit, and then he started to car.

"Fine" Haruhiko sighed.

"Alright!" Sora said excitedly and gave Haruhiko a hug.

Haruhiko drove the car to the best sushi place he knew and treated Sora to a good meal, because he was glad to see her happy and that the fact that she said that she would love him forever. Even if she might have said it to other people, he was still happy that she said it to him.

**Ok, I hoped you liked this one, I don't know if it was good or not since it's short, but hopefully, you guys liked it. Ok, I only got a few more chapters and an epilogue before I finally finish this story. ALRIGHT! But, after I finish this story, I might make a few series that revolve around Sora and Haruhiko, and some may involve her friends and the other Junjou Romantica characters as well. Thanks for reading, bye.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Isaka gave Sora a few weeks off of work after her dad's passing, and now he and Haruhiko were on their way to her apartment, but when they got inside, they were shocked by what they were seeing. Sora was on the couch sleeping, but she was lying on top of a man. The man looked to be around her age and had short, curly blonde hair; he was lying on his back and Sora was lying between his legs, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist.

Haruhiko was practically giving a death glare at the scene and Isaka noticed, so he closed the door pretty loud. Sora sat up and was reaching for her phone on the coffee table, but she missed the table and fell on the floor with a small yelp. The man moved a bit and looked down at Sora, then he laughed a little.

"Whatcha doing down there?" the man joked, he had a slight French accent in his Japanese.

"I thought it would be nice to fall on the floor" Sora said sarcastically.

"Well come back up here, I'm starting to get cold" the man said and Haruhiko's aura grew dark.

"You're so stupid Ace" Sora said and sat up.

"Yeah, but you love me"

"…No, not really"

Ace sat up and his eyes opened, revealing blue eyes, to stare at Sora with a raised eyebrow and he laughed a little.

"Don't make me-" Ace stopped when he noticed Isaka and Haruhiko standing at the door, "Friends?"

Sora turned towards the door, then she blushed a little when she wondered how long they were standing there.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Sora asked and stood up to stand in front of them.

"Um, we're here to talk about your manga" Isaka said, and he stared at Ace as he came to stand behind of Sora, "So who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Ace, he's my cousin on my mom's side, his family lives in Paris" Sora introduced.

"Bonjour my friends, sorry you had to take care of this mess" Ace teased while he patted Sora's head.

"I'll make a mess of you!" Sora playfully threatened, punching Ace in the shoulder.

"Bring it petit cousin" Ace urged, his arms held out.

"Anyways" Isaka interrupted, he kept sensing Haruhiko's death glare, but the other two seemed oblivious to it, "We need to talk about finally getting your manga published"

Sora looked at Isaka and she looked a little guilty for some reason, then Ace grabbed Sora's shoulder to face him.

"Allez-vous lui dire?" Ace spoke in French.

Sora looked back at the them before turning back to Ace and spoke in French too, "Je… pensais a ce sujet, mais je ne sais pas si je peux"

"Je suis ici depuis quelques semaines, je vous ai donné suffisamment de temps pour y penser, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais serait-il pas mieux pour vous, votre petite soeur et tante?"

"Mais je laisserai derrière mes amis les plus proches et ..." Sora stopped and she looked down at the floor with a dark blush covering her face.

"Je suis le seul qui sait de ce salaud, je veux vous donner une bonne vie avec votre famille, vous pouvez même apporter le gars que vous dites que vous aimez tant, je vous donnerais n'importe quoi pour vous et votre famille heureuse"

"Je pense que les gars j'aime également me donner ce que je voulais, mais je n'ai pas besoin de choses de lui pour me faire plaisir, juste lui"

"Alors pourquoi ne pas vous lui dites que vous l'aimez?"

"C'est trop complique"

"Pourqoui?"

"…Nous sommes trop different, c'est trop dur et trop difficile pour nous"

"Vous faites partie française, nous sommes passionnés et c'est l'amour, c'est la principale chose que nous chérissons pour nous et rien ne va nous retenir de lui" Sora laughed a little and they both hugged each other.

Ace soon left and Sora looked back at the others.

"What was that about?" Isaka asked, now he wished that he took French so he could have understood what they were talking about.

"Jes suis sorr-" Sora stopped and laughed a little when she was still speaking French, "I'm sorry, me and Ace were having a conversation a few weeks before; now that it's brought up, we need to talk"

Sora sat down in the chair while Isaka and Haruhiko sat on the couch, Sora was a little hesitant.

"When Ace came by… he asked me to come work for him in his clothing company" Sora finally spoke.

"And?" Isaka pressed.

"His company…it's in Paris"

They both stared at Sora with shock.

"Nothing's set yet" Sora continued before the guys said anything, "Ace thinks that since my dad died, there's nothing to keep me here, I even talked to my friends about it and they thought that it would be a good idea too, to just get away and have a good life with my family. So, he wants me to talk to you about my job at Marukawa, since my manga hasn't been published yet"

"You can't just back out of it now!" Isaka argued, though it was more for Haruhiko than for his company.

"I know, but Ace thinks that I can just fax my manga back to Marukawa and we can just discuss it over the phone. But…there's still one thing that I need to work out"

"And what would that be?" Haruhiko asked, he was feeling very anxious about the whole thing.

Sora looked at him and covered her face with her hands, "It's really complicated, I just need some time to think, some time to figure the whole thing out, it's just too hard to even talk about, because this one thing weighs out against everything else that is making me decided to move to Paris, if it goes well, I stay, but if it doesn't…I go"

"What is it?" Haruhiko asked.

"I told you, I can't talk about it, I just need some time to pull it together" Sora said, then leaned back in the chair and sighed, she looked really worried and scared, "Do you think you can leave for a bit? I need some time to myself for a bit"

Isaka and Haruhiko soon left, the drive was a bit silent and tense, so Isaka broke it.

"I don't think she'll move"

"Why would you think that?" Haruhiko asked, though he prayed that she wouldn't move.

"The thing that she said that weighs out against the rest, the thing that decided whether or not she moves, it's you"

"What?"

"I may not have taken French in school, but I've had a few dinners with my dad's associates to know that amour means love, and the way she looked when you asked what it was"

"You can't be sure on that"

"I'm not trying to get your hopes up because she is in love with you, there's no doubt about it, so I think you should tell her"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"The last time I said 'I love you' it didn't end so well"

"But something good turned out against it, another chance, you have to tell her" Isaka urged; Haruhiko didn't answer for a while, "Sora said that Ace has been here for a few weeks and he's planning to take Sora back to Paris with him, who knows when that could be; next week? Maybe in a few days? She might leave with him with or without that 'one thing' and find some other guy in France, you have to take the chance now"

"…Ok, I'll tell her sometime this week"

"That's my boy!" Isaka said excitedly and patted Haruhiko's shoulder.

Haruhiko was now driving with unsteady nerves, he has never been this nervous about anything in his life.

**What they were saying in French:**

**Ace: Are you going to tell him?**

**Sora: I…was thinking about it, but I don't know if I can**

**Ace: I've been here for a few weeks, I've given you enough time to think about it, I know it's a lot to ask for, but wouldn't it be better for you, your little sisters and aunty**

**Sora: But I'd be leaving behind my closest friends and…**

**Ace: I'm the only one who knows of that bastard, I want to give you a good life with your family, you can even bring the guy you say you love so much, I'd give you anything to make you and your family happy**

**Sora: I think that the guy I love would also give me anything I wanted, but I don't need things from him to make me happy, just him**

**Ace: Then why don't you tell him that you love him**

**Sora: It's too complicated**

**Ace: Why**

**Sora: …We're too different; it's too hard and too difficult for us**

**Ace: You're part French, we are passionate, and it's love, it's the main thing that we hold dear to us and nothing is going to hold us back from it**


	29. Chapter 29

A week had passed and Haruhiko finally had a break from his busy work. Great, the stress of work to add on to the stress of his love life, that's helpful. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest, today was the day that he would tell Sora that he loved her.

He pulled out his phone and saw that there was a voice mail on his phone, and it was dated five days ago, since he was swamped with work, he didn't have time to check his phone or he didn't even hear the ringing. Haruhiko saw that the message was from Sora, so he pressed the mail and listened to it.

_"Oh, good, I got your voice mail, I-I didn't think I could actually talk to you in person"_ Sora spoke, her voice seemed distressed as she continued to speak, _"Umm, I don't know where to begin… it's kind of hard for me to talk to you… you were the only person that I told all my secrets to… because I just felt so safe when I was around you"_

Haruhiko listened as Sora let out a shaky breath, it sounded like she was trying to keep her voice from cracking up, like she was going to cry.

_"T-the thing is… I'm going to move to Paris with Ace" _

Haruhiko felt like he was punched multiple times in the stomach. Why did she move? He was so close to telling her.

_"Um, it'll be ok, m-maybe I'll come back one day, you know, to visit everyone again, but, there was something that I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry" _

Sorry? Why was she apologizing to him? What could have she done to make her apologize to him? Haruhiko continued to listen to the voice mail, Sora's voice was starting to tighten.

_"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, you could have told me that you were getting married, I wouldn't have interfered so much with your life, I guess I was only thinking about me and the fun we were having together" _

Married? What the hell was she talking about?

_"I'm sorry" _Sora said as she started to cry, _"I didn't mean to take up your time, I just felt so safe with you, more than anyone else and I just wanted you around me all the time because I felt so scared to be by myself. You mean so much to me and I was scared that you would hate me if I screwed up your life, so I thought it would be best if I left for Paris to give you time to yourself" _

Sora laughed a little between her tears, _"When my friends first met you, they thought you were real strange, told me to stay away from you because you were some big name with a big reputation and they thought that you wouldn't want to spend any time with someone like me because I came from such a poor lifestyle, but I saw, I saw that you were a deep guy and you were a wonderful person. I could care less about what your name was or what family you came from, all I cared about was who you were, an amazing, wonderful man with a great aspect in life that wasn't made for him, you made it yourself" _

Sora let out a few sobs, _"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this" _

Sora hung up and the voice mail ended. Haruhiko felt like he heart was stomped on, she just left and she's been gone for days, he was upset that Isaka hasn't said anything since he's always bugging her about her manga. He started to think deeper about the message, she said that he was getting married.

Haruhiko felt so angry when he figured out that his father interfered with his matters; he would deal with that later, he called to book a plane ticket and he soon left without packing any clothes, he would just buy some later while he was out. While he was making his way out, he was too deep in thought to see where he was going that he bumped into someone and he looked up to see his father standing there.

"What're you in such a hurry for?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"What did you say to her?" Haruhiko questioned.

Fuyuhiko looked at him with a little confusion.

"I know that you talked to Sora; what did you say to her?"

Fuyuhiko finally understood, "She was trouble, she was stubborn to leave at first so I had to take measures"

"By telling her that I was getting married!"

"She isn't good for you, she has a police record and she was expelled in middle school, she doesn't come from a good home"

"But that doesn't mean she has a good heart, she's a kind person, even if she's a little rough around the edges, she's a kind person with a good heart!"

"I'm just looking out for you, who knows what kind of person she really is with that kind of background she has"

"I don't care about that!" Haruhiko nearly shouted, he then reached into his pocket, pulled his phone out and handed it to his father, "She left me a message, listen to it and maybe you'll understand why she's so important to me"

Haruhiko soon left while Fuyuhiko listened to the message.

Sora was looking out the window from her hotel room, though having a perfect view of the Eiffel tower and the lights were so beautiful against the night sky, she still felt depressed.

"It's been days Sora" Ace said as he brought in some dinner for her.

"Agonizing days" Sora whispered.

"Ace, it takes a while for a heart to heal" Katherine said.

"I know, but I don't like seeing her like this, with what happened at the airport and the shooting today; URG, I just want to kick his ass!"

"He doesn't even know; he comes from 'high society' and I burped the ABC's for my little sisters when they misplaced their bunny bear" Sora said, she sighed and looked back out the window, "You two can go back home now, tell Coraline and Lavender good night and that I love them, I'll see them tomorrow for breakfast"

They were both a bit hesitant before they left, and on the way to the elevator, Ace bumped into someone and when he looked back, he was surprised at first, but then he smiled and continued on. Sora continued to look out the window with a distant look, all her life, she always wanted to visit Paris, it was the city of lights and it was something she dreamed of ever since Ace and his family came to visit when she was eleven and all the stories they told.

But how could she possible live a dream when her heart was having a nightmare? There was a knock at the door and Sora sighed a little, she felt like taking a nap after this because she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days, but the faster she dealt with the problem at the door, the faster she can get to bed. Sora stood up and walked towards the door, when she opened it, she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Haruhiko?" Sora gasped.


	30. Chapter 30

Sora was shocked to actually see Haruhiko standing right in front of her after not seeing him for a few days; though they would not see each other for a few weeks, that was in Japan, this was Paris, halfway across the world.

"H-Haruhiko, what are yo-!"

Sora barely had time to finish her sentence when Haruhiko came in and suddenly kissed her, and this was a passionate kiss. Sora was pushed backwards until they both fell on the bed. Sora finally got over the shock of both Haruhiko showing up and the kiss and she used what strength she had and pushed him off, taking some needed air.

"W-what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I love you" Haruhiko said.

Sora stared at him with wide eyes, she was surprised when he said that.

"B-but-"

"I'm not getting married, my father lied to you so you would leave me alone, that's why I came here"

Sora looked at him and tears started to fill her eyes, then she started to raise her voice a little, "You could have called, you didn't have to travel halfway across to world just to tell me!"

"I'd think traveling halfway across the world is better than a call" Haruhiko said, brushing a strand of hair from Sora's face.

Haruhiko leaned down so he could kiss Sora again, but Sora grabbed the small round pillow and pushed it in his face so he would stop.

"Sorry!" Sora said when she realized what she did and removed the pillow, "I-it's just, you caught me off guard that time, I-I'm just a little embarrassed"

"You kissed me that one time"

"That's because it was kind of the right mood… and plus… I… love you too"

Haruhiko looked at her with a little surprise, but he smiled and Sora's blush deepened.

"Don't smile, that's what made me fall for you in the first place!" Sora blurted out and she covered her face with her hands when she realized what she said, "Damn you!"

Haruhiko laughed a little and he removed Sora's hands, then he leaned down and kissed Sora again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and complied. They kissed each for a little while before Haruhiko pulled back.

"My father told me that you have a police record and that you were expelled from middle school" Haruhiko told.

Sora looked at him before she laughed a little, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, truth be told, I haven't slept well since I left"

"Ok" Haruhiko said.

He meant to just kiss her good night, but the kiss lasted longer and one thing lead to another and they made love that night. They slept in bed until late in the evening and Haruhiko was the first one to wake up. He put his glasses on and stretched out, then he looked down at Sora, who was sleeping peacefully; he laid back down and pulled Sora closer to him and gave a kiss to her forehead.

Sora shifted a little and opened her eyes, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Haruhiko, then she covered half of her face with the blanket and laughed a little. Haruhiko laughed a little too, then he pulled the cover off her face and kissed her. They laid in bed for a long while before Sora's phone buzzed, she turned around and reached for her phone, she opened it and saw that there was a message. She read the message and she laughed a little.

"Ace gave me a few days off from work" Sora informed as she turned to him with a smile, "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do" Haruhiko said.

"Well, since Paris is the city of lights, we can wait until the sun sets and go out to some places, it's much more beautiful when the lights are on"

"Nothing will be more beautiful than you"

"That's cheesy, don't say that!" Sora scolded with a deep blush and Haruhiko just laughed.

Haruhiko looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:48.

"It won't get dark until at least eight, we still got three hours" Haruhiko whispered in Sora's ear.

"Get those thoughts out of your head!" Sora scolded, her cheeks a bright red, "Let's just eat something, I barely got to eat anything yesterday and we've missed breakfast and lunch"

"Fine" Haruhiko sighed in defeat.

They got out of bed and took a bath- separately-, got dressed, Haruhiko ordered some clothes for him, and had some room service brought up to them. Katherine, Ace, Coraline and Lavender even came by to have dinner with them; Sora's little sisters were a little persistent on wanting to come along with her and Haruhiko, but Katherine said that they should have "alone time".

Sora blushed deeply and glared at her mom while Haruhiko just smirked a little when he drank his tea. There was a knock at the door and Katherine went to answer it, when she opened the door, she was surprised to see that Masanori was standing there, so she went out into the hall and closed the door so they could have some privacy.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"I-I came to see you" Masanori said a little nervously, a small blush on his cheeks.

"To see me?"

"Y-yeah, I only heard that you moved since I was busy with a case I was working on; why did you move?"

"It was my brothers' idea for all of us to move here, I thought maybe it would be great for us to have a different life after what happened, but I wanted it to be Sora's decision since she endured most of it"

"How come Sora wanted to move here? Sora told me a few weeks ago that she wanted to stay no matter what"

"Yeah, but she had her heart broken by a lie, but it's all been cleared and Sora's a lot more happy than I've ever seen her before"

"So, will you guys move back?"

"I-I don't know… I have to admit, I was really starting to miss you" Katherine told, a small blush on her face.

"I was really missing you too, which was why I came here" Masanori said, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Katherine smiled softly, then she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Masanori's neck and kissed him, which surprised him at first, but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Mom's kissing Masanori!" Coraline and Lavender said at the same time at the door.

The two adults turned to see Coraline, Lavender and Ace were standing at the door, then Sora came running in and saw that they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Way to go mom!" Sora cheered.

"Don't make me ground you" Katherine threatened playfully.

Soon, Katherine picked up Coraline and Masanori picked up Lavender and they held hands with their free ones and Sora and Haruhiko watched as they made their way towards the elevator.

"I'm so happy that mom finally has some she deserves" Sora said.

Haruhiko wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah"

Haruhiko suddenly picked Sora up and brought her back inside, then he laid her on the bed and started to kiss her while trailing his hand up her shirt.

"Waitwaitwait, I just had a bath!" Sora protested when she broke the kiss.

Haruhiko stopped his movements, then he picked up Sora again and brought her to the bathroom with her protesting on the way. After their second shower, they got dressed again and soon headed out. Sora was right, when the lights came on, the city was glowing and almost everyone was out; they decided to walk instead of taking a cab so they can take in more of the views.

The first place they went was the Eiffel tower, they went to the top and saw the whole city, there was even some music and they danced a little. Then they went to the Montmartre and had some coffee there, Sora even made Haruhiko try on a few hats for fun. Then they went to Champs-Elysees and rode the Ferris Wheel, had some food and saw many beautiful lights.

Then they went to The Square du Vert Galant, danced a little to the street music and Sora taught Haruhiko to skip a few rocks. Then the last place they went was the Pont des Arts and they placed some love padlocks on the fence, then they slow danced to the music that was playing. By the time they were done dancing, they sat on a bench with Sora in Haruhiko's lap with his arms wrapped around her as they watched the sunrise.

"I love you" Haruhiko whispered.

Sora smiled and looked up at Haruhiko, "I love you too"

They kissed each other and soon went back to their hotel room and took a nice nap together after a wonderful night.


	31. Surprise!

It's been two wonderful months since Haruhiko arrived in Paris to tell Sora that he loved her and they spent every day together, they even spent some time with Sora's family and had fun. Haruhiko's never had this much fun in his life and he was loving every minute of it, especially his 'time' with Sora.

But after some time, Sora was starting to feel a little funny, she kept getting a little nauseous, she slept in on most days, she would get headaches and her stomach would hurt every now and then. At first, Sora was persistent about going to the doctor, saying that it'll go away eventually, but then they had to take her to the hospital when she suddenly fainted while cooking dinner.

Right now, everyone was in the waiting room, the doctors needed to check up on what was wrong with Sora privately. After waiting for an hour, the doctor finally came out and they all stood up.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Katherine asked.

"Well, we ran a few tests and we found what was wrong, but Sora said that she wanted to talk about it to Haruhiko alone" the doctor said.

Haruhiko was soon lead to where Sora was at and they were left alone; Sora was lying on her side away from the door and she turned when she heard the door open. She sat up, pulled a chair in front of her and Haruhiko sat in it.

"What did the doctor say?" Haruhiko asked as he held Sora's hands.

"Uh-well, it's uh, we-I, we-urg!" Sora groaned in frustration, lying her head on Haruhiko's shoulder.

"What is it, you can tell me anything"Haruhiko reassured, wrapping his arms around Sora and rubbed her back to try and sooth her.

"But if I tell you this, you might freak out"

"Why would I freak out?"

Sora lifted her head and wiped her hands over her face and sighed, she looked worried and nervous, then she moved to hold Haruhiko's hand and squeezed them tightly.

"I-I'm…pregnant" Sora said slowly.

Haruhiko stared at her with wide eyes; she was pregnant? With his child?

"I-I guess our first time was unpredictable for the both of us" Sora tried to joke, laughing a little nervously.

She felt a little scared since they only just told each other that they loved each other and she didn't know if he wanted to start a family just yet. Sora was suddenly surprised when Haruhiko kissed her, but she felt a large weight lift off her shoulders and she kissed him back.

"So we're really having a kid?" Haruhiko asked with a smile when the kiss ended.

"Uh, yeah" Sora said with a small laugh.

Haruhiko soon kissed Sora again, but it ended when the door burst opened and they looked to see Katherine, with Coraline, Lavender, Masanori and Ace hanging on her because she look mad as hell.

"Mom, it's ok, calm down!" Sora called out.

"SHE'S ONLY 20!" Katherine screamed.

"You were 20 when you had me!" Sora yelled back.

Katherine stopped her rage when she was brought back to reality, she was right, she did have Sora when she was twenty, she got a little out of control and wasn't thinking.

"Fine" Katherine sighed and everyone let her go and sighed in relief as well.

"So you're really having a baby?" Lavender asked and Sora nodded.

"Sweet, I'm gonna have a nephew!" Ace said excitedly.

"What if it's a girl?" Coraline said.

"I say it's a boy" Ace said.

"You'll just have to wait" Sora said, then she kissed Haruhiko again.

Things were getting real excited for everyone.

**Sorry if it was short, but I just wanted to write about Sora getting pregnant, than I just have to write the epilogue and I'm finally finished with this story!**


	32. Epilogue

_Five years later_

Haruhiko had made it home after a tiring day, but he would feel a lot better once he's home.

"Daddy!"

Haruhiko looked up to see his three sons running to him, then they jumped on him and they all laughed. Haruhiko and Sora decided to move back to Japan before their first child was born, they were argued a little about where they should raise their family. Haruhiko wanted to get a big condo for them, but Sora won about getting a house in the suburbs, but she let Haruhiko buy the biggest house on the block.

His first son was Kazuhiko, he was five years old and he looked like there were the twins, Seiichi and Seiji; Seiichi was the first born and three years old, he had brown hair, but had blue eyes; Seiji was the second born and he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Where's your mommy?" Haruhiko asked as he stood up.

"She's sleeping" Kazuhiko answered.

"She has something to tell you" Seiichi and Seiji said at the same time.

Haruhiko walked towards the bedroom and saw that Sora was sleeping on the bed. He walked over to her and sat on the bed, the movement caused Sora to wake up and she turned to see Haruhiko sitting in front of her.

"The boys said that you had something to tell me" Haruhiko said.

"Oh" Sora yawned and stretched a little.

"Did you tell him?" Kazuhiko asked from the door way with the twins behind him.

"I was getting to it" Sora said as she sat up.

"Well, tell him now!" Seiichi and Seiji urged.

"I'm not gonna tell you if you keep being pushy"

"Sorry" the twins apologized.

"What's so important?" Haruhiko asked.

"Moms gonna have a baby!" Kazuhiko blurted out.

"Kazu!" Sora scolded lightly.

"You're pregnant?" Haruhiko asked in surprise.

"Yeah" Sora said with a smile.

"I hope it's a girl!" Kazuhiko said as he and the twins rushed in and jumped on the bed.

"Us too!" the twins said.

"Well, if it's a girl, what do you want to name her?" Sora asked.

The boys were quiet as they thought about it, then they huddled and started to whisper; after a few minutes, they turned towards their parents.

"How about Michiko?" Kazuhiko suggested.

"Michiko, beautiful wise child" Sora tried, then she smiled, "I really love it"

"Yeah, me too" Haruhiko said as he smiled as well.

"Wow, four kids, our family's getting real big" Sora said as she laid her hand on her temporary flat belly.

"Yeah, you've given me the greatest things in life" Haruhiko said and kissed Sora, which grossed the boys out and they just laughed.

**Sorry if this chapter was short too, but it was just supposed to be a small summary of Sora's and Haruhiko's family growing; I'm finally finished with my story! Hurray! Thanks for reading, I hope you'll like the other stories I'll be writing about Sora and Haruhiko.**


End file.
